Puppetress (Original Story)
by pluushie
Summary: I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an sranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat! SasorixOC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Okay, I'm starting all over again. I'm not bashing Sakura, no OOC, nothing like that. I want to make this story very good and if I have to start from square one, fine. No flames and no copying. Tell me about any of my flaws in a nice way so that I don't take it... in the wrong way. Oh, and I'm going to mess around with the Sasori fight scene. Thanks for reading my story.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Does it sound interesting? Did you want to read it just from seeing the title? Is it interesting? Are any of the people OOC? Don't be afraid to tell me NICELY. **

**Thx for reading pointless note, please continue to read.**

**R&R if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Stuck_

* * *

_The boulder began to rise, the water rippling. The strange, cloaked people, who were standing on the water, walked inside. How did they walk on water? Without thinking, I stepped into the ankle high water and shuffled a far distance behind them. They must be ninjas... I mean, normal people can't walk on water, unless they're super heroes or something. The water rippled around my ankles, even though I was moving very slowly. I scrunched up my face as I saw the ripples of water. Would they notice? I prayed that they wouldn't, and they didn't. I held my sigh and began to walk toward the side of the cave, in the shadows. __The strangers didn't seem to notice, or, they simply didn't care. Once I made it into the shadows, I was praying that I couldn't be seen or heard as I walked sideways, my back against the cool rock wall. _

_Then, something snagged. My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp. When the gasp came out, I clamped my hands over my mouth praying for invisiblity. When I saw that they didn't notice, I let out my breath and glanced over my shoulder. My eyes widened yet again. My favourite shirt had gotten stuck on a needle!! I'm such a dunce, I shouldn't wear my favourite shirt on an expidition...! I should have worn my second favourite shirt. I clenched my teeth and touched the tip of the needle. I winced as blood began to come out of my index finger. I sucked on it, eyes narrowed, thinking about my luck and how painful it would've been if it was my back insted of my shirt... of maybe even my head! Ouch. I took my finger out of my mouth to inspect the damage. _

_My eyes widened. I glanced back at the needle to find that it was dripping with a sticky substance. I looked back at my finger again. It burned like crazy!! I sucked on it again, trying to ease the burning. Dammit, that needle was poisonous...! Will it spread through my body if I continue sucking on it? I decided to stop. The burning didn't stop, though. I watched the two cloaked ninja in interest, even though they might kill me. A few minutes later, new people arrive... one has blonde hair and looks really pissed off at the 'mystery men'. I wished that I could dissapear...!! I hate being here, and if they start a battle and miss some targets, I'm screwed!!_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I crossed my fingers, arms, legs, toes, and eyes. I was praying to every god I knew of. I was DYING not to DIE!! If that makes sense, I shouldn't have to explain any further, right? Who am I? Oh, I'm Yokomo, 17 years old, and I am screwed. I was watching a vicious battle scene between an elderly lady and a scorpion puuppet. There's also a pink haired girl there who seems strong. I'm in the shadows, bound to the wall by one, poison dripping needle. If you're wondering how I could've been so stupid, I don't even know the answer. I was simply going exploring one day, since I spend too much time playing video games inside the house. So, I go outside, dressed in jean short shorts and a fishnet shirt, into the woods. Now, I didn't have a backpack, map, or anything, because I was only planning to walk around a bit, you know, around the 'small' forest. No, I don't live in a ninja village. Well, anyway, I saw a very strange thing; a butterfly. I get distracted very easily, you see. Anyway, I followed the butterfly deeper into the forest, got lost, saw two mysterious figures, and decided to follow them. Yes, I followed them all the way to a strange boulder covered cave, and... you know the rest, right?

I tried to be invisable as I watched the fight with great interest. No one really seemed to be backing down. The scorpion puppet spat out needles; the same kind as the one holding me against the wall. I am watching as the pink haired girl dodges all of them effortlessly. Same with the old lady! I gulped and prayed again. I wished that I could get the hell outa there! I began to thrash again, trying to break loose, but no use. My net top seems to be very strong right now... ugh. I hate this. What if I'm stuck here forever, never to see the light of day? What if I DIE here because of my utter stupidity?? I glared at the ground, thinking of depressing crap just to make me even more depressed.

_My cat didn't give me a hug this morning... he probably hates me. He's probably jumping for joy now that I'm lost, gone, _I thought gloomily. Then, I heard a sound.

It was a loud 'CRACK!' that echoed through the cave. I heard it clearly. My eyes widened as the smoke cleared. The fat one was killed? Just like that? Then, I raised my gaze a little. Behind the wreck, there was a man in a cloak with some black cloth over his head. I cocked my head and began to wriggle again. I had to get out of here. I could hear murmuring this time, but I hardly caught anything. I looked over to the elderly lady. Her expression became sad. I looked over to the cloaked man, my eyes widened slowly.

Wow... I mean, WOW. He had taken off the cloth and I didn't want to admit it, but this guy, was HOT. I'd love to be the pink haired girl right now!! I glanced over to her, only to find that she looked shocked. Was she surprised by his utter hotness as well? They talked for a few minutes.

Then, I heard, "Wanna see what else's up my sleeve?"

It was the hot guy. I looked over. A scroll had dropped from his sleeve. Haha, funny. I wriggled some more, kinda NOT wanting to know what else was up his sleeve. I wiggled and wiggled, ignoring the fight. I just needed to be free! I needed to get home!! Suddenly, there was an explosion. I pretended not to hear it and continued to wriggle around, not really caring that my favourite shirt was compltely ruined. Then, I heard coughing and shouting.

"I AM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!!"

I stopped, looking over to the pink haired girl. Oh, she was the one who blew something up?? Wow, I really need to get out of here before I end up dead!!! I wiggled more. Then, I heard more clanging and shouting. I ignored it all, concentrating on getting out of this mess. My shirt was ripping slowy. Ugh, that's IT! I grabbed my shirt and tugged, only to rip of more of my shirt. But, I still wasn't free. I clenched my teeth and pulled again. I started walking, everything. I still wasn't free!!

How can I get myself out of this 'jam'?

I COULD take off my top and walk around in my bra...

I COULD grab the needle and yank it out.

I COULD scream for help.

But you probably know why I can't do any of those. It was a life death situation!! I decided to take off my top. I reached down for my top, but then, there was a loud clanging noise. I jumped slightly, shocked. Then,

"Hic, hic!"

I clamped my hands over my mouth, forgetting about my sicky situation. I glanced over to the people in the fight. They were all looking my way. I wanted to scream with frusturation. I just hiccuped!! How could they possibly hear me?? The pink haired girl walked toward me, a worried look on her face. I grinned sheepishly and began to tug on my shirt again, wanting to sink through the floor and become one with the earth. Sadly, that was never going to happen. She looked over me, checking for injuries and glanced at the needle over and over.

"Are you okay, ma'm?" she asked in a polite way.

It took me a while to realize I was older than her. I smiled, "Uh... no."

She smiled a bit, "Do you want me to get that needle out? Did it cut your back?"

I shivered a bit, imagining the poison getting into my system, "Um... no... but, uh, sorry, um..."

She just nodded and yanked the needle out with ease. I glared at the needle. The girl smiled.

"I'm Sakura, who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

I stuck out my hand, "I'm Yokomo... uh... yeah."

I ran my hand through my long, red hair. Yes, long red hair. Sakura smiled, "I love your hair. It's to die for!"

I frowned, "It's to die FROM. I like your hair more. You're really lucky. Is that your natural color?"

She smiled, "Yup!!"

I grinned, "That's so cool. Uh, sorry to interrupt your... fight. I really didn't mean to!"

She smiled kindly, "You should wait here! Don't worry, he won't lay a finger on you! I promise!"

Sakura smiled in a determined way. I smiled back, even though I was worried about staying. Okay, I didn't even know these people really well... and I can't fight in any way...

"Okay..."

Sakura nodded. "Oh, yeah, you should really be careful about your shirt... it's all ripped up, so cover up!!"

I laughed. Sakura giggled as well, but, before Sakura could even turn, needles were sent toward us. Sakura's eyes widened and she tackled me to the ground, the needles stuck to the wall, poison dripping. Sakura panted and got off of me to glare at the redhead. I got up, too, holding up my shirt. I decided to ask Sakura a question.

"Sakura-chan... who is that?" I asked quietly. Sakura kept glaring at him.

"Suna no Sasori. He's part of the Akatsuki and is reallu dangerous. Stay back, Yokomo-chan."

She fisted her hand and took a step toward Sasori. He glared.

"I hate to wait. Don't keep me waiting."

Sakura scowled and grabbed my upper arm. She pulled me along with her as she ran away from the needles that were thrown at us. Sakura kept on cursing. Wow, even though I'm older, I don't even ise some of those words. Soon, we were next to the old lady, panting.

"Chiyo-baa-sama! This is Yokomo! She has to stay with us..!"

Chiyo looked over to me with a serious expression, "Please stay back. Sasori will not hesitate to kill you, Yokomo."

I gulped and nodded wordlessly, glancing at Sasori, who was looking at me with a bored expression. I looked down. It was probably just bad circumstances, right? I just met Sasori at the wrong place at the wrong time. If we had met somewhere else, maybe he wouldn't be so ruthless... no. Didn't Sakura say Akatsuki? THE Akatsuki?

The Akatsuki was known as the conquest of strength. They were strong and dangerous and only the bravest of the brave take on them. I suddenly had new respect for Sakura and Chiyo. No, it's not that I didn't respect them before, it's just that now I actually have more faith in them. I had a feeling that Sakura was strong.

And, yet, even though I don't even know Sasori, I have a feeling that maybe he may understand me. How come I feel like that? I glanced over to Sasori again. He was fighting two puppets that Chiyo had brought out. I wish I could fight like that.

Sakura also was staring in awe. I smiled a bit. Sakura is such a nice little girl.

I decided to go look for a rock or something, in case something happened... you know?? Then, in some sort of twisted way, I could defend myself. Maybe I could say, 'Hey, I have a rock!! I'm not afraid to use it!'? Maybe. Then at least I could go down fighting, if at all.

I found a stone and shakily stood up. I was standing beside Sakura. Sakura was shorter than me by only an inch or so. I was always pretty short. Anyway, Sasori and Chiyo were still fighting... or rather, their puppets were fighting. I glanced over at Sakura, who was preparing to land a fist on Sasori. While he was fighting?? Somehow, I didn't think attacking him while he was fighting someone else was fair. I was about to say something, but she was already charging toward Sasori, fist ready. I gasped. Wait, why did I care? Why did I care if Sasori were to be hit by Sakura, the nice girl?

Sakura was almost there. She seems to be moving in slow motion. I closed my eyes and scrunched up my face, preparing to hear a scream or shout, or something. But, I didn't hear any screaming. There was a little gust of wind, and then I was lifted off the ground by my neck. Someone was choking me!!

Now, unlike some idiots who grab the attaker's wrist, I immedietly kicked the guy in the groin. The person didn't even budge!! I opened one eye, the other one still closed tightly. It was...

Sasori.

I kicked him in the groin again, my open eye watching his expression. Nothing. I smirked, ignoring the fact that I couldn't breathe.

"That should of hurt, you ARE a MAN after all, right??" I choked out. He gave me a lazy smirk.

"I'm only half."

Okay, what??? Both my eyes were open now, staring at him in shock. Before I could ask him anything, he threw me against the wall. Ow. My back came in contact with the hard cave wall, blood leaking out of the side of my mouth.

Sakura called my name, but I didn't listen. I was too busy trying to glare Sasori down. I was loosing. I scoffed and looked down at my shirt. The front was okay... but most of my upper back was bare. I muttered as Sakura rushed to my side, asking me questions.

"Are you okay?! Sasori should'nt have done that!! And I almost got him, too!!"

I coughed out some blood, causing Sakura to ask more questions.

"Oh my god! Hold on, I'm a medic, so don't worry! You'll be fine!!"

I didn't look at her face. I stared past her, at Sasori and Chiyo. They were fighting again. Chiyo-baa-sama kept sending me worried glances. I managed a smile to Sakura.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan. That's enough."

She nodded and stopped healing my back. Wait, what?

"Hey, you're a medic?" I asked Sakura. She nodded proudly.

"Yup! Say the word and I'll teach you the basics!"

I shook my head, "Nah, that's fine. I'm not a ninja. Just plain ol' Yokomo."

She giggled a bit, "Okay, okay. Well, you handled that really well!"

I nodded, "Thanks. Well, you should go back... go get em'!"

Sakura nodded, smiled, got up, and took her place next to Chiyo. I sat against the wall, trying deep breathing to calm myself down. I hate getting hurt. I hate hurting people. I'm not a violent person, I'm not conceited, or anything like that. I usually speak my mind, and I don't really care about how I look.

Right now I have short blue jean shorts, a ripped black net top, black boots with no heels, long, red hair, green eyes, I dunno, I look weird, or at least, I think so. I also have this blue bucket hat!! But, my cat's probably chewing it up right now at home. Damn I forgot to feed him. His name is Skittles, mostly because I love skittles and refused to name him anything else.

Well, anyway, Sasori and Sakura are fighting again. Sakura has strings attatched to her and Chiyo seems to be controlling her... somehow...

I watched as Sasori moved gracefully, making the puppets move. I smiled, even though he could have killed me. How come I don't want Sasori to die? How come I'm worried that Sakura might kill him? Why do I care???? Sasori is a bad guy. I'm a good guy. I'm batman with the cool theme song and he's the ugly goblin that everyone hates, except not ugly. Okay, who am I kidding? Sasori can win awards with his looks! I'd actually pay to see him. I wonder why he was in that fat, ugly scorpion thing... why would he want to hide?

I pushed my bangs out of the way and tried to think of ways to go home. I could tap my shoes together and say, 'There's no place like home', I could trade my soulk with super powers, I could ask the tooth fairy if she can make me magically go home, OR I could steal Santa's raindeer. OR I could just sneak of. It's not like anyone cares, right?

Okay, I began to run out of the cave, completely ugnoring the faint pain in my back. I looked over my shoulder to check if anyone was following. No one. Haha. I smirked and continued running. Light! I was outside of the cave, back to the river and trees and sky and birds!! Hooray! I began to do a little dance in the ankle high water, pleased with the fact that I made it outside of the hell hole.

Then, I was knocked out.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Collection_

* * *

Chapter 2 Preview:

_WHAT???? What do you mean the Sasori that Sakura and Chiyo were fighting wasn't the real Sasori??? What the hell is that???? You didn't want to waste time?? What??? You wanted to add me to your collection? What collection? What are you talking about?? HOW COME THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME?? WHERE did I go wrong??_

* * *

**LMFAO. That was fun to write. Was Sakura OOC?? Do you think that anyone's not believable? I read it over, and I think I did okay... for the most part. Okay, I know it's bad, but I didn't want to have some random girl get to join the Akatsuki. I think that I'm going to like this idea better. I like writing stuff like this.**

**I you think that this is not believable enough, put it on your review, otherwise, I'm not listening. Don't forget to be nice. I suffer from extreme senstivity... um, yeah. I like critisism that helps me become a better writer. That's cool. Please be honest and don't jump to conclusions. **

**Okay, if ANYONE is offended, please tell me and I will do something about it.**

**I may not update on my stories for a while. I'm going to attend a new school... I have to get a new bag... stuff like that. School supplies. Anyway, Please R&R! I will get another chapter up!**

**Thx, again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I didn't actually want to update right away, but I was bored and I already knew what was going to happen. I had a, "Brain Storm". So, here it is. Chappy number two. Long and detailed, like the peeps like it, I think. **

**I've been doing all lot more writing than I have reading. I would like to see some more stories, please!!**

**SOMEBODY write a good story!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Does it sound interesting? Did you want to read it just from seeing the title? Is it interesting? Are any of the people OOC? Don't be afraid to tell me NICELY. Even though my story sucks...**

**Thx for reading pointless note, please continue to read.**

**R&R if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Collection_

* * *

_They walked toward me, murmuring what seemed like gibberish. I cocked my head, trying to show them that I didn't understand. They put their hands around their mouths and talked louder. I covered my ears. They sounded like cats on crack! I looked around the ugly, no, HIDEOUS aqua room. Ugh, it looks like the seaworld. I looked over to the people who were trying to cummuticate with me. They had turned into huge, HUGE pickles!! I panicked and began to back up, toward the wall. The pickles walked toward me, speaking pickle - ish. I screamed, and then, black._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I woke up, screaming. It took me a while to realize where I was. I was tied to a tree by those strange, flickering blue ropes. My head hurt and the aftertaste of medicine in my mouth made me gag and cough. I heard someone shift. I looked up to see a man with that same cloak and red hair. It was Sasori before me. At first, I tried to ignore him and, instead, decided to look around. I almost cried. We were in the middle of the forest. There was a fire, and some puppets - most of them were broken in some way. Then, I decided not to ignore Sasori and I turned to him, glaring.So much for him being hot.

"Okay, first of all, how the HELL did you get out of that fight with Sakura-chan and Chiyo-baa-sama??! Are you a magician, too?? And, second, why the hell do I have the taste of _medicine _in my mouth!? And how did you get me to swallow it?! It better not have been mouth to mouth!! Third, where the HECK are we?!"

He gave me an amused smirk. I scowled at him and waited paitiently for an answer. FINALY, he said, "You talk too much and too fast. And it isn't medicine that you took."

My face changed to one of utter discust, "You drugged me?! Is that why I had a retarded dream about killer pickles? Answer me, you douche!!!"

Sasori smirked wider, "I have nothing to do with your 'nightmare'."

I was going to crawl over and slap him, but I had those stupid blue strings were bounding me to the stupid tree. "AGHGAHGH!"

He smirked, stood up, and began to walk out of the clearing. I scowled and shouted at his dissapearing form, "YOU ASSHOLE!! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME!! YOU BETTER NOT BE SOME MANIAC RAPIST AND PERVERT!! GET BACK HERE, YOU SHMUCK!"

He suddenly dissapeared. I looked around, looking for where he went. "Did you see that..?" I murmured to myself, "He's probably a ghost. I'm having another dream. I'm insane."

"I agree."

I froze and tried to look around the tree. The freaking tree was too fat, so I couldn't see him, "Dammit, are you on the other side of the friggin' tree??"

I heard him chuckle, "Bingo."

I scowled, "Bingo book, asshole. That's were you are. The Bingo book."

I could almost imagine him smirking, "Do you have a death wish, brat?"

I laughed, "Aha, NO. And don't call me a brat. I'm just as old as you, ya fag. I'm 17." Wow, I was swearing a lot now. That's really unusual...

"I'm 20." he said.

I laughed, "Yup, yup, that's cool. Maybe I should give you my number and then we can make out in the janitor's closet."

He scoffed, "What's your number? 1-800-BITCH?"

I grinned, "Noooo, my number is, 1-800-SCREW YOU."

I could hear him getting up. I blinked a couple of times and shook my red bangs out of my face. He appeared at my side in a few short seconds.

"Call me." he said sarcastically. I frowned.

"Do you want me to put the ambulance on call for you? I have this special effect on people that causes them to have heart attacks the second they call me."

He kneeled in front of me now, holding his hand to his ear like a phone, "Call them up."

I smiled, "I'd love to, but I'm too busy BEING TIED TO A TREE."

He smirked, "I'm not letting you go anytime soon, brat."

I pouted, "Why the hell not, beyoch?"

He smirked, again, "What kind of criminal would I be, then?"

I tried to look innocent, "You'd be my best friend ever..."

He poked my forehead. I looked up, trying to see if it was red. Sasori smirked.

"I'll pass."

I tried to bite his finger, but he pulled away, smirking lazily again. I turned bright red. It wasn't fair that redheads blush so easily. He took note of my blush and smirked wider.

"See anything you like?"

"What would happen if I said yes, douche bag?"

He turned around, "Use your imagination, brat."

Sasori began to walk out of the way, this time not doing that weird, 'VANISH IN THIN AIR' attack. While he was gone, I actually did use my imagination. I hate myself. I think my mind is scarred for life. I ended up laughing hysterically at the thought of Sasori not being an asshole. I couldn't wipe away the tears that formed in my eyes. It was halarious. I mean, Sasori-no-ASSHOLE can't be NICE. If that happened, I would look at the moon and check to see if it turned lime green. I shook more bangs out of my face. I need to scrach my back. I made an attempt to rub my back against the tree, but _no. _Nothing wants to be on sweet, adorable Yokomo's side today. I scowled. Sweat dropplets formed on my face. Dammit, must distract self from itchiness!

Okay, let's think about... oh, I know! How did Sasori eacape from the fight? Does he have an impatient, more attractive twin? Did I happen to run into the hot but unattractive... no, still attractive, assholish, playful one?? And why did he take me? Is he really a rapist pervert freakshow? Does he want to use me as a hostage? Does he want to tourture me? Is he going to interrogate me? No, wait, let me guess... he's going to turn me into a puppet. HAHA! Pfft... sure, like Sasori would turn me into a puppet. That a stupid thought. Haha, that would never happen. You make puppets out of wood, not people. That's scary and wrong. How would you even do that?

Okay, anyway, he might sell me for a trillion dollars... there'd be like millions of people in that line... oh, no, wait!! He's going to make me a birthday cake and throw me a party! No, I bet that Sasori's a callibal that wants to eat my guts. He's going to roast me over a fire and chew me slowly. Eww... images... yeah, imagina that and try to sleep tonight.

Well, I've thought of everything... and... I'm not sure what he's going to do to me. Suddenly, Sasori appeared in the clearing yet again, with some supplies. I watched as he unpacked his stuff. Among them were... a scorpion, vials with different colored liquid, knifes and other scary utencils, a bottle of water, and, some scrolls. I smiled and pretended all of this stuff was completely normal.

"You know, it's okay to be scared." said Sasori in a bored way. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah... that's interesting..."

He scoffed and took out the scorpion. He held it toward me. I didn't flinch. Personally, I thought scorpions and spiders and snakes were cool. I smiled at the little creature.

"Hey there. Can you talk? Do you want to learn how to say, "Sasori-no-asshole-is-a-douchebag?"

Sasori smirked and gave me the middle finger. I scowled.

"You're an asshole. Now, you tell me what's going on."

"That was a puppet that they were fighting. I didn't want to waste time fighting. I instructed my allies to take the jinjuuriki to our base, and I waited for you to come out. I want to add you to my collection on art."

I smiled, "Aww... that's so sweet! You think that I'm art!? Aww... YOU DISCUST ME."

Sasori smirked, "No, you're not art yet. I plan to make you a puppet and add you to my art collection that contains various immortal peices."

I blinked, then burst into laughter. "Hahahaha!!! That's the best joke I heard today!!! That's halarious!!!!! AHAHAH!! Okay... tell me what really is going on. Don't worry, I'm not going to be totally pissed."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "I'm perfectly serious. I plan to make you a puppet. I'll have to kill you. That was poison that you tasted earlier. It will kill you the second I inject this."

He held up a needle with green liquid, "That's why I tied you, so that you could not escape. Hold still, don't worry-it will all be over."

I gaped, twitched, and laughed nervously, "Um... you mean that?"

Sasori didn't even flinch. Dammit, that ALWAYS works! But, Sasori wasn't affected. "I'm terribly sorry, but I do mean it."

He moved the needle toward my neck. I wiggled and wiggled. Just as the needle was about to touch my flesh, I called out, "WAIT! Please, give me two more weeks to live! Please! Just... please... you might change your mind... and... will the poison that you injectes earlier kill me?"

"...Fine, and no. The poison I injected eariler is just a anti pain antidote. It was so your death wasn't slow and painful. You won't die until I inject the poison in the vial."

I sighed with relief. I hung my head.

Two weeks. I had talked my way out of it and now I have two weeks to live. Fourteen days... oh my god. I can't believe this. I can't believe it. I bit my lip, drawing blood. I didn't cry. Instead, I hid behind a goofy smile.

"Uh... do you mind untangling me? I need to scrach my back."

* * *

Next Chapter: Puppetress

* * *

Chapter 3 Preview:

_My first day. So that leaves thirteen days to live. Sasori says that I'm going to be a puppet, but shouldn't it be puppetress?_

* * *

**I love all of the lines in this chapter. I loved this chapter. I don't own some of the lines, but you'll have to squint to find out which. Tell me about all my mistakes in a nice way.**

**Review if you want me to continue.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I do not own any songs used.**

**Okaaaaaay…. here it is, the next chapter of my infamous story, 'Puppetress'. This chapter is called Puppetress as well. It's the funniest, most meaningful, and longest chapter. I hope you're satisfied with the results of this story. **

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!! SasorixOC. **

**More Authors Notes:**

**Okay, I hope that no one is offended by anything that I may write, I don't mean anything by anything at all. So, let's get down to business. I hope that you all enjoy my story and remember: I don't want to offend anyone at all. I'm against all racists so you don't have to worry about that, either. **

**Enjoy my little story!!**

**R&R if you like!**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Puppetress_

* * *

I woke up, still tied against the tree. No, Sasori-no-asshole didn't bother to untie me last night, even though I just wanted to scratch the itchy spot on my back. On top of it all, I didn't get any more than an hour at sleep last night. I complained, but Sasori didn't listen to me. Instead, he put earplugs in his ears and mingled with his pile of semi-broken puppets. 

When I woke up from my hour of a not-so-comfortable sleep, Sasori was exactly six meters in front of me, sleeping in a sitting position against a tree. I watched as he slept like some sort of angel. How come he was so heart stoppingly CUTE?? And how come he was sitting RIGHT in front of me? I pried my eyes away from his sleeping form and glared at the blue ropes that held me to the tree. Sasori was worse than a prison guard!

I needed to wake Sasori up-and fast. The horrible itchiness is becoming unbearable. I started hissing at Sasori, trying to wake him up, "Pssst! Wake up, asshole! Pssssssst!!!"

I wondered why he wasn't responding. I looked over his sleeping form. My eyes widened. He still had his earplugs on! I grounded my teeth together in frustration. WHY was life so mean to me?? My eyes widened…. life. MY life was endind in exactly thirteen days and twenty one hours!! I glared at Sasori across from me. No way am I spending my last fourteen days of life tied to a tree. I began to spit at Sasori, even though I knew that none of my attacks would even get a meter away from him. While I was spitting for my life, Sasori was sleeping, one knee toward him and his other leg out.

I glared at him and stopped spitting. Was it possible to run out of spit? My mouth was dry, now, and I don't think I've eaten anything either. I need to eat. I looked over to Sasori and wondered why he didn't have any food with him. He had to eat right? No, wrong. I just happen to recall that time when I kicked him in the groin…. actually…. wasn't that a puppet? Oh, no wonder it didn't hurt the son of a- oh, wait!! But, that puppet said that he was only half! Then that means he's half puppet half…. half…. bird? No…. half…. girl? No, no…. half… half….

_Half human, _it suddenly hit me.

Sasori was planning to make me, 'art' and 'art' to him was puppets, and that puppet said that it was only half man, and Sasori said that he's going to kill me and make me a puppet, and if Sasori were to turn me into a puppet, then I would have to die, and to make me a puppet, he would use my skin and make the puppet half human, half puppet!!! I figured it out!! And Sasori's puppet said that he was half human, and if that puppet was referring to the real Sasori, then that would mean that Sasori turned himself into a puppet, only he didn't kill himself, so that would mean that Sasori's a living puppet!!!

Wow, I'm so smart. So that would mean that Sasori didn't have to kill me to make me a puppet. Maybe I could ask Sasori to make me a living puppet instead of a non-living one? No, he would never be so generous. And how would he use me in a fight if I was constantly talking and complaining? I'd just be a burden as a living puppet.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I forgot about being alive and my last days of living. I need to wake Sasori up!! I narrowed my eyes and muttered insults to Sasori. I was kinda trying to talk to Sasori through telepathy, you know?? I was trying to send messages to Sasori's head, but, unfortunately, he's too thick headed for my insults to get into his head. I groaned. I tried that spitting thing again, but my spit only landed on the fire wood or something like that. My spit wouldn't even go a meter!! I needed my spit to miraculaouly fly six meters! Pfft, like that was going to happen. I groaned. Then, I decided that if I could sing loudly, horribly, and badly enough, I could wake Sasori up-even if he had his stupid earplugs on. I smiled at me geniusness and began to sing one of my favourite songs as badly as I could.

"UGLY!!! YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBY!!! YOU UGLY!!! EH, HEY!!! YOU UGLY!!! UGLY YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBY! YOU UGLY!!!! EH, HEY!!! YOU UGLY!!!!!" I belted out the words as loudly and as badly as I could. Of course, though, I didn't think that Sasori was ugly…. but I wasn't going to tell him that!!

"I saw you walking down the street just the other day, I didn't see your damage from that far away, I should've got a clue when the kids started screaming, you walked up to me with your buck teeth gleaming, your hear was all frizzy and your face was a mess, I thought it was a sack, but, it's your favourite dress! You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew, I don't mean to insult you, oh, wait, yes I do!!!"

I watched Sasori stir a bit. I grinned, "Your teeth are all yellow, they're covered in mold, you're only fourteen you look a hundred old, when looks were handed out you were last in line, your face looks like where the sun don't shine! Did you fall off a building and land on your head or did a truck run over your face instead? There ain't no pill, cause' you ain't ill, you UGLY!!"

Sasori had his eyes open, and he was glaring at me. I smirked and continued to sing, "What you really need is to wear a mask, and book that plastic sergion fast!!! Girl, you're scary, you're hairy, I've heard about you! You're the main attraction of the city zoo! You're so fat and ugly with your belly full of flab, when you wear a yellow coat, people shout out, 'CABBBBBB!!'"

"You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big and with hair like that, you should be wearing a wig!!! Uncle Fester, remember him???? I never knew that you had a twin!! You can't disguise your googly eyes and in a miss ugly pageant you'd win first prize!! Yo' mamma says you ugly!! YOU MPPPPPPPPPPH!!!!"

Sasori had done that scary disappearing act and reappeared in front of me so that he could clamp his hand over my mouth. I made muffled noises as he scolded me like a little kid.

"Do you want people to know that we're here? I don't want to waste time fighting."

I smirked as he moved his hand from my mouth, "You scared that you might loose? Or did you enjoy my company that much?"

He scoffed, "In your dreams and my nightmares, brat."

I glared, "Quit calling me brat!! According to you, you're twenty, and according to ME, I'm seventeen! Two years!! Do the math, I'M NOT THAT MUCH YOUNGER THAN YOU!!!!"

He smirked, "The point is that you're younger, so shut up, brat."

I glared, "Fine! If you get to call me brat, I get to call you old man! Up yours, geezer!"

He smirked, "Call me what you want, you know how this is going to end."

"I do, actually. You and I will be eating ice cream and you'd give me a piggy back and tell me stories about when I was a baby."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "No, you're going to become a puppet and you'll finally shut up."

I pouted, "Don't you mean, puppetress? I am a female, after all."

Sasori frowned, "Puppets are puppets. There is no official name for female puppets. Got that?"

I frowned, "Then I'll be the first! Make it up!"

Sasori sighed, "I should just kill you now. It's no use keeping you alive."

I frowned, "Fine. I'm a puppet, sexist, now, UNTIE ME! I'm not spending my first day of fourteen days stuck to a friggin' tree."

He muttered and the strings disappeared, allowing me to regain my freedom. I stood up, shook my head, combed my fingers through my long, red hair, blinked, stretched, and then, glomped Sasori. He scowled as I hugged him.

"Get off me brat, before I decide to kill you."

"You rock!"

"Shut up."

He pushed me off of him and stood back, crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head and leaned against the tree that I was once tied to. I blushed as Sasori glared at me. His expression slowly but surely became amused.

"So, do you take it back?" he asked, smirking. I cocked my head.

"What song, geezer?"

"That song that you were singing." he said, rolling his eyes. I smiled.

"Of course not, geezer. Why?"

He grinned, "Cause you know that all of that stuff isn't true."

I scowled, "Well, how would you know that it isn't true, ya' geezer?"

He smirked and began to walk toward me. I held back the blush as he SLOWLY walked toward me, pressing himself against me. He pinned me to the tree and forced me to look into his eyes. I turned red, he laughed and backed away again.

"See? You give in so easily."

I scowled and pointed a finger at him, "Well, fine! I take it back!!"

He smirked, "And I want you to apologize for the spitting, too."

I gaped. "How do you know about that….?"

He shrugged, "I don't sleep. I'm a puppet…"

"-That longs to be a real boy?? Yea, sorry about that, but I'm not Jimmony Cricket."

"Could've fooled me…" Sasori mumbled. I scowled.

"Hey, hey, that wasn't nice, douche bag! Take it back!"

He grinned, "No."

I frowned and turned began to walk out of the clearing, leaving the conversation. I didn't want to spend all of my freedom time with him. He is the one that's ending my life in the first place, so why should I even talk to him? Or be nice to him? I should call him a heartless bastard and a horrible person, I shouldn't joke with him! I should shun him and be terrified of him. I should be trying to escape. So, how come I'm not escaping? All I did was walk out of the clearing into a smaller, grassier one. Why? How come I think that I can change his mind about killing me? How come my body won't obey when I say, 'Let's get the hell outta here'?

I'm so screwed, I'm going to live fourteen days, and then, it's all going to be taken away. I frowned. How come I wasn't crying at the thought? I didn't have a horrible life, I should be dying to GET back home! I tried to make myself cry, but, of course, I didn't. I couldn't cry. I'm such a freak. I took some deep breaths and then, l began to walk back to the clearing where Sasori was.

I stopped, right next to one of the trees surrounding the clearing Sasori was in. I stared as Sasori, who was sitting by the fire, playing with a stick man looking puppet. There was a little squirrel playing with the little stickman as Sasori controlled it. I held back a gasp, as Sasori smiled softly.

With one hand, he controlled the puppet with those weird, blue strings, but in the other, Sasori held a picture. I just got one glimpse of it. It was a picture of a family with a red haired baby, a man, a woman, and grandma Chiyo. Was grandma Chiyo related to Sasori? I shook my head as I watched Sasori gaze at the picture, longing in his eyes.

Maybe he does want to be a real boy? No, this isn't the time to be joking. That baby in the picture has to be Sasori. His parents are there holding him. His grandmother…. is Chiyo. But why would Chiyo try to kill her own grandson? Oh, yea, he was a villain and a puppet. Well, half puppet. Yes, that is why kicking him in the groin wouldn't hurt. I sighed, catching Sasori's undivided attention. His head snapped toward me.

"What?" he snapped. I watched him put the picture away. I smiled slightly.

"Oh, I'm, uh, sorry…." was all I could manage.

His face softened a little, "For what?"

I flushed dark red, "Uh, erm, nothing, I''m ugh, I-"

I didn't say anything more. I was too mortified. So, instead, I just walked away, again, preparing to think about what I just saw.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Heartless Monster_

* * *

Chapter 4 Preview:

_Sasori and I argue... as usual, trading insults... until, that is, I call him a heartless monster..._

* * *

**LMFAO. That was fun to write. Did I spell friggin' Jimmony Cricket wrong? I don't want to watch the movie...**

**Okay, remember, I mean no harm and I didn't mean to insult anyone in anyway. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. **

**Okay, R&R if you like and if you want me to update soon.**

**CYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto.**

**There are rules about reading my stories, first of all, only review if you aren't planning to hurt my feelings T.T... I'm very... uh, sensitive and I plegde joy, peace, and happiness... uh, okay, nevermind. I just laugh at flames and thank all those people who are nice enough to review. **

**Okay, I'm going to complete this story... by next year... if I can. I'm planning about... twenty four chapters... I dunno, I like long stories. It's not like anyone wants it to end at five chappies!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Does it sound interesting? Did you want to read it just from seeing the title? Is it interesting? Are any of the people OOC? Don't be afraid to tell me NICELY. Even though my story sucks... I don't mean to offend anyone in any way. I'm against all racists, so you don't have to worry about that, either.**

**Thx for reading pointless note, please continue to read.**

**R&R if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 4: _Heartless Monster_

* * *

I lean against a tree, letting what I just saw sink in SLOWLY. Sasori is related to Chiyo, his parents... look like those puppets Grandma Chiyo was using!!! Did Sasori turn his own parents into non-living human puppets??? No, Sasori isn't like that... wait, yes he is. He plans to make an innocent, sweet, adorable little girl like me a puppet, and I didn't even do anything! All I did was play video games, get my mom angry enough to force me outdoors, get lost in forest chasing a butterfly, see two mysterious people and decide to follow them, follow them into cave, get stuck on thorn in cave, stay like that for long time, hiccup, get noticed, get freed by younger girl, escape, then get knocked out by real Sasori. 

Okay, It's my fault.

Well, anyway, how come I even CARE about Sasori? He's going to make me a puppet! Or, as I like to call it, puppetress. Even though he's going to kill me in thirteen days, I'm not mad at him! I think I have a crush on my killer! Well, I'm not dead yet, and he DID give me fourteen days, including today. AND come on, admit it. You all think that Sasori's hot. You know it, and I do to. Ahem, anyway, he's a maniac, art enthusiast that wants to kill people and add them to his collection, he also happens to be very good looking and attractive. Okay, let's take a self poll.

Parts of me that want me to stay with Sasori, raise their hand! Okay, my stomach agrees, my heart agrees, my mind agrees, my arms agree, all of my fingers agree, and my eyes agree, too!

Parts of me that want me to run for the hills, raise their hand! Okay, my ASS agrees with that.

Okay, so most of me likes Sasori and wants me to stay. But my ass wants to be saved from this nughtmare... huh, I was thinking this was more of a, 'Dream Come True'. I mean, it's not every day that you bump into a hot redhead. I think.

Okay, my ass is selfish, but the rest of me wants me to stay! Okay, I think that I'm going to stay, I mean, he might change his mind...

I walked through some bushes, and then, found a way to the larger clearing, now marked as, SASORI'S CLEARING. Once I was there, I stood in the clearing, arms crossed, staring at Sasori, who was fixing a puppet. He looked up and scoffed.

"Oh, so you decided to stay, brat?" he asked in his usual, deep, smooth, sexy-

"Uh, I was allowed to go?" I asked, blushing. I didn't know I could escape...

"No, actually, you can't." Sasori said with a smirk. I glared, cosking my head.

"Oh, and why the hell WHAUD...!!"

Sasori made a gay looking gesture with his hand, and those blue things appeared. He had attatched strings to me!! So, those ropes DIDN'T dissapear, they just attatched to me. I was pulled toward Sasori. I landed on his lap. He smirked down at me. He was only and inch away from my face! He turned deep red, but Sasori had fuul control over me.

"THIS is why you can't escape. I could easily yank you back, brat."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, brat."

"How do you know, Pinnoccio??" I demanded. He just smirked again.

"Well, if you hated me, how come your face is so red?"

"Uh... cause you're hot?? And just because you're hot, DOESN'T mean I like you!"

He smirked and snaked his arms around me. I tried to wiggle, but all I did was blush more.

"You give in too easily, brat."

He shoved me away after saying that. I landed on my feet. My blush slowly dissapeared and I tried to stare Sasori down. Well, unfourtunatly for me, puppets don't blink. So, I blinked and he got to smirk with victory. I scowled and pointer a finger at him, uh, the middle finger.

"Assohole."

"Bitch."

My face turned red and his turned to one of pure amusement. I glared at him and tried to keep a straight face as I said the nest thing that popped up into my head.

"Pinnoccio."

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"Geezer."

I could tell he was runnning low on comebacks, but I was still losing, because I was still blushing and trying to keep a straight face while he, as a puppet, was perfectly calm.

"Freak."

"Rapist."

"Ugly."

"Pig."

"Fatass."

I didn't say anything. Our argument paused and all I could so was glared at Sasori who glared right back. We were kinds having an insult-and-glare-at-the-same-time contest. He was winning. He WOULD win if I couldn't think of a comment. Finaly, I thought one up. I knew that it might really offend him, but I'm not losing to this puppet boy.

"Heartless Monster." I spat. I was expecting a better comeback, but there was nothing. I took a good look at his face. His expression was nothing, but his eyes flared with sadness and anger. My face softened and I walked toward him. He stood up and turned around. I continued to walk toward him, thoughts going through my head. I lightly touched his shoulder.

"Did you mean that.." he asked softly. It wasn't a question. Sasori waited for my answer. I didn't say anything. I _did_ mean it. He was going to end my life. How could I not mean it? When I didn't answer, he shrugged off my hand and walked out of the clearing, leaving me with my guilt. I had won the contest, but I called him something that was mean, something that he probably heard every time he killed someone. What have I done? I watched his go deeper into the forest.

I dropped onto my knees, closing my eyes. No tears fell, but the guilt was overwhelming. How come I'm so insensitive? How could I be so mean? I'M the heartless monster. No, actually, HE'S the heartless monster. Does he have a heart? Is he a monster? Probably, and that's why it affected him so much. The truth hurts. That's why when people call other people heartless monsters, they don't care, cause they know it's not true. But, when it IS true, you don't want to hear it. And when you do, it shatters you, and gets you to think. Oh kami, I'm so cruel. I got up and ran out of the clearing in the direction he went in. After a few minutes of running I found his by a little pond.

Oh, yeah, it was like, afternoon, now. The sun was setting. The was the orange rays hit Sasori's face made him look like a friggin' GOD. I watched, almost drooling, as he ran some fingers over the fine print on the scroll. I watched in amazement as something popped out. There was a huge clouds of smoke, Sasori dissapeared inside of it. My heart raced in antisipation. What the hell was in that cloud of smoke with Sasori?? I wanna know, dammit!

The smoke cleared, I held my breath, waiting to see what was there with Sasori. Once all of the smok was gone, Sasori was facing... two puppets. They were identical to the ones that Chiyo was using in the fight. His parents. I watched as the strings that were attatched to me dissapeared. They reapeared on Sasori's parents. They came to life and slowly moved. They danced over the pond, the light hitting them perfectly. Art.

I bit my lip, a lump forming in my throat. I felt horrible. Sasori's parent most likely died, then he and grandma Chiyo made puppets that looked like them. Sasori wouldn't make his parents non-living puppets, I know that. Sasori isn't a heartless monster. He isn't. But he doesn't know that. He's probably been called a Heartless Monster so many times that he actually believed it. Maybe... I made him believe it.

That was it. I turned, and ran away, back to the large clearing, forgetting about apoligies. I could apoligize millions of times and it still wouldn't be enough to make up for what I just did to Sasori.

I'm a horrible person, even if I'm the victim. I'm horrible. Sasori isn't exacly an angel, either, but... I ruined Sasori. Sasori was even nice enough to let me live! Even if he is going to kill me, I'm here. Once I was back in the clearing, I looked through his bags, looking for the vial. I searched and searched, trying to find that green liquid.

The second I found it, I held it in the fading sun, trying to see if it was the right one. It was. I held the needle to my arm, ready to inject it to my body, but a knife hit it out of the way, shattering it. The person who stood there was... some blondie.

* * *

Nest Chapter: _Meet Deidara_

* * *

Chapter 5 Preview:

_Who is this girl? What? You're a GUY? Eww... that's... weird. This guy actually makes me feel worse for calling SASORI a fag. This guy definitly takes home the golden medal._

* * *

**O-hhhh... lookie, lookie. Deidara's comin'! I bet Yokomo has MILLIONS of insults for him! **

**What's gonna happen? I'm not telling you!**

**R&R if you want to know before school starts.**

**Love, Cookie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Okaaaaaay….here is my chapter five, 'Meet Deidara'. I like this chapter, I worked hard and I hope that you enjoy reading this story. R&R if you think that I should continue.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!! SasorixOC. **

**More Authors Notes:**

**Okay, I hope that no one is offended by anything that I may write, I don't mean anything by anything at all. So, let's get down to business. I hope that you all enjoy my story and remember: I don't want to offend anyone at all. I'm against all racists so you don't have to worry about that, either. **

**Enjoy my little story!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: _Meet Deidara_

* * *

Okay, WHY did this blonde girl save me? She looks older that I-oh my god it isn't a girl. Nope, this girly person wasn't a girl. The he-she ran to the broken vial and started muttering curses. 

"Oh, my god, Sasori-danna is going to kill me, yeah!"

I cocked my head, still wondering about his or her gender, "Hey, are you a guy or a girl? No, wait, are you the geezer's girlfriend?"

The person cocked their head, "Uhhh…. hello?? I'm a dude, yeah, and I am NOT Sasori's girlfriend, yeah! No way in hell!"

"Yeah, you're his BOYfriend." I said with a grin. The blonde shuddered and gave me a hard poke in the stomach. I grabbed my stomach, wincing in pain.

"Hey, hey, for a girly man you sure are strong! What the hell was that for, fag?" I asked, angrily. The guy only stared at me in shock, as if I defeated the big monkey man in the ninth dimension. I glared, "Answer me."

He shook his head, as if not believing it, "Wow, I can't believe you're not a puppet, yeah. I was surprised that you were even alive, yeah!"

I scoffed, "Well. I was about to die, but you, being some sort of HERO saved me from my tragic, utter end. I could almost see the, 'GAME OVER' signs flashing in the sky."

He smirked, "I don't know who the hell you are, but you are amusing, yeah. Now I'm even more impressed Sasori didn't turn you into a puppet, yeah."

I scoffed, "Sasori-no-asshole is a jerk, but I never actually saw him as the cruel type."

The lady man raised an (super scarily) perfect eyebrow. I wonder if this group waxes their eyebrows? Anyway, this man looked at me like I had grown two heads. I glared, "What, fag?"

He chuckled, "Are you talking about the same Sasori? Cause' my _master _isn't even nice to me, yeah. Or anyone. He's like a robot-no, he actually almost IS a robot, yeah. He's a puppet, you know, yeah. He can't have emotions, yeah."

My eyes popped out of my eye sockets, "What are you talking about? What do you mean, 'no emotions'?"

He smirked, "If you have a crush on Sasori-which you probably do-that's too bad, yeah. He can't love, and you'll only end up getting hurt."

I glared, hiding the fact that his words cut me up, "For a fag, you sure are _dumb._"

"What can I say, yeah?" he asked, pretending that I had complemented him, "It's in my genes."

"You're not wearing jeans, moron."

"You're stupid, yeah."

"You're a fag."

"You're just jealous of my awesome hair, yeah." he said with a scowl, shaking his head. I glared. How the hell did he make his hair look so damn silky?

"That's true, and pathetic." I admitted, "I, a GIRL, shouldn't be jealous of a GUYS hair. That's just pathetic, the whole situation."

"So, yeah?? That makes me unique, yeah." he retorted. I scoffed.

"Okay, why don't you be unique in a different way? You know, in a way that doesn't involve being a guy that looks like a girl?" I asked. He grinned.

"I was born this way and I'm proud, yeah."

"I didn't say anything against the way you look. I think you look VERY pretty, person."

"Why, thank you, yeah." he said with a mock bow. I glared. He smirked.

"You're almost as annoying as geezer." I scoffed. He grinned.

"I'm so honored. You're almost as pretty as a pig, yeah." he shot back. I scowled, that was a good one. There was a short pause, but I came back.

"That's funny hearing that from a guy who's prettier than most women." I said with a smirk. He smirked right back.

"What's hilarious is the fact that I'm getting insulted by a GIRL who likes SASORI, yeah."

I glared, "You're mean, insulting your master."

"He is misguided, yeah. He doesn't know what true art is, yeah." he huffed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You obsess over art, too, then?" I asked. He grinned and opened his hand, revealing a clay bird. I watched as it flew up, and exploded. I winced and he grinned.

"That's true art, yeah." he said.

There was a long, awkward silence. Suddenly, I broke it, "Um, that's really pretty, like fireworks, but, uh, your master's art is true art, too."

The dude, whose name I didn't know, crossed his arms over his chest and huffed angrily, "HUH! Hell, no, yeah. Sasori doesn't know a thing about art, yeah."

I sighed and decided not to say anything. I didn't want to get involved with the battle of art. Suddenly, Sasori appeared in the clearing magically. The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes at Sasori.

"Jeez, you get pissed when you have to wait, and then you keep ME waiting, yeah."

Sasori didn't say anything. He looked like he was made out of stone, emotionless. Did Sasori always act this way around the hyper active blonde idiot? I decided that I wanted to get into the conversation.

"Hey, uh, Sasori, um, who is this person?" I asked, pointing to the boy. I decided that I didn't want to make Sasori any more mad than he already was. I still felt bad about calling him a heartless monster…. no, I felt HORRIBLE. Sasori just glanced at the long haired boy.

"Meet Deidara, my partner. Deidara, meet Yokomo." he practically spat out my name. Deidara didn't notice, and he raised his eyebrows.

"I usually don't get to meet Sasori's toys before they die, yeah."

I glared at Deidara. I was a toy?? Is that what I was to Sasori? Is that why Sasori was so playful and… open? I glanced at Sasori's face, but there was no expression. If he wasn't blinking, I would have thought he was dead. I turned to Deidara again, who was glancing at Sasori.

"Hey, hey, he-llo?? I'm right here, don't call me a TOY right in front of me, faggot." I spat to Deidara. He grinned and shrugged.

"You guys all end up dead, I can't believe that Sasori-danna was nice enough to let you live, yeah." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I used my skills of pursuation. Oh, wait, I bet you don't know what that is, huh, Deidara-CHAN." I slurred. He smirked.

"You may have been able to stall, yeah, but you'll end up dead, yeah." he said. He saluted Sasori.

"What do I do now, danna?" asked Deidara. Sasori's expression didn't change.

"Did you take Sabaku to tha cave?" asked Sasori. Deidara nodded.

"Go take a break, do whatever. I don't care." Sasori said with a bored wave. Deidara grinned and this giant bird appeared. I stared as he hopped on, and took off. I blinked, then looked over to Sasori. His eyes flared.

"Um... Sasori?" I asked carefully. Sasori didn't look at me.

"What."

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean it, and you know that it isn't true. You're not a heartless monster, not even close, Sasori." I said. I wish that I could cry right then, but I couldn't. Sasori glanced at me.

"Do you know how many I've killed?" he asked in a mono tone voice.

"No, but I don't care. You were just doing your job..." I said. He turned to me.

"No, even before that. I've killed many. You wouldn't even be able to count." he said. His eyes pierced through me. I shook my head, narrowing my eyes.

"Does it look like I care?? You probably had it tough!! Nobody can judge you, Sasori, because you've seen so much more than them!!" I shouted, glaring. Sasori glared back, and then, plopped down on the ground. I sat down in front of him, looking into his eyes. His eyes flared with sadness. I frowned.

"Sasori, what have you been through?" I asked quietly, leaning in closer. He leaned in, too, pressin his forehead against mine. He looked into my eyes.

"You don't need to know, Yokomo." he whispered. I looked down. Dammit, Sasori was so close. Sasori smelt really nice, though. Why haven't I noticed it before? He smells like... peppermint. Yeah, smells good. I love peppermint... oh, wait.

"Yes, I know, but I want to know. You're going to kill me, anyway, right? It doesn't matter what I know about you." I said quietly. Sasori's eyes softened. He closed his eyes, before beginning.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Memory_

* * *

Chapter 6 Preview:

_Sasori, don't let that memory hold you back, don't get caught in the past, or else, you will never be prepared for the future._

* * *

**Okay, next chapter, the DRAMA gets in!**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto.**

**There are rules about reading my stories, first of all, only review if you aren't planning to hurt my feelings T.T... I'm very... uh, sensitive and I plegde joy, peace, and happiness... uh, okay, nevermind. I just laugh at flames and thank all those people who are nice enough to review. **

**Okay, I'm going to complete this story... by next year... if I can. I'm planning about... twenty four chapters... I dunno, I like long stories. It's not like anyone wants it to end at five chappies!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Does it sound interesting? Did you want to read it just from seeing the title? Is it interesting? Are any of the people OOC? Don't be afraid to tell me NICELY. Even though my story sucks... I don't mean to offend anyone in any way. I'm against all racists, so you don't have to worry about that, either.**

**Thx for reading pointless note, please continue to read.**

**R&R if you like.**

**Read while listening to, 'In the arms of an angel' be Sarah Maclochlan.**

* * *

Chapter 6: _Memory_

* * *

_"What?! How is that possible?" demanded Chiyo. She fell to the ground as the news sunk in. Thoughts about Sasori ran through her head. Little did she know, though, that Sasori could hear the whole thing. He sat on the bed, thinking. He looked out the window. It was night, and he knew that his parents were gone. He had never even met them, and they were gone. Suddenly, he felt empty, as if there was nothing to hope for. He had no purpose. He had no passion. Nothing. _

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_The next day, Sasori and his grandmother walked down the streets of Sunagakure. He watched as a child fell with a thud. Sasori let out a gasp. Suddenly, the childs parents rushed over to comfort him. Sasori watched with longing. Chiyo saw it, and didn't know what to say. Sasori knew that he would never be able to be comforted like that, because his parents were no more._

_"Chiyo-baa-sama," asked Sasori. Chiyo looked down._

_"Y-yes?" she asked. Sasori managed a weak smile._

_"May I please have some candy on the way back?" he asked politely. Chiyo smiled weakly in return. She knew that he was hiding his sadness._

_"Y-yes, of course." she told him. He smiled sadly again and walked ahead. Chiyo watched him, wishing that his parents were still alive. Sasori deserved better._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Sasori sat in his room, again, this time, looking at the picture in his hands. His mother and his father and himself. He wished that he knew his parents. He wished that he had gotten to know them. Suddenly, the door creaked open slightly. Sasori gasped and hid the photo behind his back. He watched as a little stickmen looking puppet walked in, and bowed on one knee. Sasori giggled happily and jumped down from his bed. Chiyo appeared at the doorway with a smile._

_"Do you want to learn?" she asked. Sasori nodded happily. Chiyo smiled and led him down the hallway, to a room._

_"Here, you can use anything in this room." she told him with a nod. He walked inside._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Many hours later, Chiyo decided to check up on her grandchild. She peeked into the puppet room, and her eyes widened. There, lay Sasori, sleeping in between two puppets. They looked like his mother and father. Chiyo's face softened and she carefully closed the door._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_The next day when Chiyo checked on Sasori, she was even more surprised to see that he was controlling his two puppets, allowing them to walk toward him. He smiled and closed his eyes as they wrapped their arms around him. He smiled and savoured the feeling of happiness and safety, but, it was soon over when the strings dissapeared, and the puppets fell lifelessly to the floor. Chiyo narrowed her eyes. But, Sasori knew that nothing was bringing or replacing the true love of a parent._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"-That's all I can remember right now." finished Sasori in a whisper. I looked down, biting my lip. I felt... sad. I felt as if it were my fault. I felt as if I didn't deserve the life I had. It made me want him to kill me even more. No tears fell, not that I expected any to. I looked up to see Sasori's sad eyes looking at me.

"I'm so sorry..." I murmured quietly. It must have been so sad. Sasori has had it bad, and he didn't deserve it. Sasori nodded and looked down as well. I stared at him. I felt HORRIBLE. I can't believe it. I can't even imagine what was going on through his head right now.

Before Sasori could even look up, I wrapped my arms around him. I knew that he wasn't going to cry any time soon, but I knew that everyone needed a hug after something like that, someone who cared. And right now, I CARE. To my SHOCK, Sasori hugged me back. His head was on my chest. Ugh, my heart's beating really fast, he can probably hear it. Just because I'm comforting him now, doesn't mean that all of the pain is going to go away. I bet his childhood was a big part of the reason he turned himself into a puppet. Sasori was probably trying to rid himself of all emotion, but, it wasn't going to work. He is still part human.

I didn't let go of him. I bit my lip and glanced around, looking for the broken needle. The substance was all over the ground, with a kunai and broken glass. I looked down at Sasori. His eyes were closed. Was he... sleeping? I hugged him tighter, but he didn't move. He was probably sleeping. I fan my fingers through his hair. I wished that his parents were there for him, then, he would have gone through less pain. I swallowed the lump in my throat and rested my head on Sasori's. I leaned against the tree behind me and closed my eyes. I whispered to Sasori quietly.

"Sasori... don't let that memory hold you back..." I breathed, "Don't get caught in the past... or else you'll never be prepared for the furture."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I woke up, Sasori no longer on top of me. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the light. It was nightime, now, and Sasori was nowhere in sight. The clearing was empty, unless you count the puppets, vials of poision, and the scorpion. I smiled and leaned against the tree, again. Where was Sasori? I glanced around quickly again, but still no Sasori, or anyone. I carefully got up, brushing off my outfit. I needed to eat. I've gone three days without eating. How come I wasn't hungry, then? I stretched and brushed my finngers through my long red hair before waliking around. Then, I soon figured that Sasori was probably at the pond.

I was going to die in thirteen days, at Sasori's hands, and, yet, I don't hate Sasori. Actually, it's the exact opposite. I wonder if Sasori's really going to kill me? I'm really not sure. He doesn't seem to hate me. I walked through along the little forest path sideways, trying my best to avoid the branches. My boots pounded lightly against the ground as I walked. Soon, I was by the pond. I smiled at the beautiful sight. The small, beautiful fireflies danced over the emerald water, occasionally dipping inside, and then coming out again. I looked around, and then, my eyes rested on a sillouete of a man. Sasori sat on a rock, controlling a swan that moved on the water. I couldn't see his face from my angle. I walked forward quietly, trying to make as little sound as possible.

The swan moved across the water swiftly and silently, fireflies dancing around it. The tall grass that poked out of the water swayed in the gentle breeze, and a frog jumped from a lilly pad. Was it always this peaceful? Soon, I was right beside Sasori, who still didn't seem to notice me. I tapped his shoulder, and he turned his head toward me.

"Hey." I said with a smile. He nodded and turned his head toward the swan, again. The swan stopped moving, and just floated on the water. I sat next to Sasori on the large rock. He didn't look at me. I smiled softly, the soft sind playing with my red hair. Suddenly, Sasori decided to speak up.

"Yokomo." he muttered. I turned my head toward him to find that he was looking directly at me, his red eyes showing no emotion. I bit my lip.

"Yes, Sasori." I said. He looked toward the pond again.

"What do you think of art?" he asked. I smiled and looked up at the sky, at the stars.

"You, first." I said with a smile. He turned to me.

"I believe that art is something that lasts forever; eternal beauty." he said softly. I held my arms out to the sky.

"Everything is art, everything is beautiful. The peace, love, destruction, it's all part of art. Everything happens for a reason, and because of that, it is art."

Sasori turned to me with a lazy smirk, "Hn, that's interesting, Yokomo."

I looked down, my eyes closed, "Thank you, Sasori."

He grinned, "Mmm hmm."

I inched closer and leaned against his shoulder, my eyes closed. Maybe I was going to die, but at least I was going to make someon happy. I've never used to do anything good, I was actually kind of selfish. But, I want to make Sasori happy. That's all I want. I want to die knowing that once in my life, I did something that helped someone. I did something for someone other than myself.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_I walked through the hallways, excited and scared, worried about what was going to happen. There were millions of doors, waiting to be opened by your truly. I opened the first door I saw. Inside, I saw a younger version of Sasori._

_He had his eyes closed, sleeping in between two puppets that looked like a man and a woman. I smiled, softly, and walked inside. I leaned over the three forms, only one of them was real. My hair fell on the childs face as I leaned down. I pressed my lips against the childs forehead, and slowly, everything turned white. _

_I stood in the white room, someone was behind me. I could almost feel their presence. I looked over my shoulder... to see the tall form of Sasori. He had his cloak on, but I could see his hair. I smiled and faced forward again. We were back to back in the white room. _

_"Sasori..." I said quietly. His hand somehow found mine. He laced his fingers with mine._

_"How did you get here, Yokomo?" he asked softly._

_"I don't know, Sasori, but, is this a dream?" I asked. He chuckled._

_"Hai, Yokomo." he said. His grip on my hand tightned and I bit my lip._

_"Sasori, are you haunted by this dream every night? Or is it just me?" I asked quietly. Sasori scoffed._

_"Feh, this is my ususal dream if I have one." he scoffed. I gripped his hand tighter._

_"Sasori, you're not alone. Please, let me be with you." I told him. He squeezed my hand back in respnse._

_"I'm fine, Yokomo..." he whispered. Then, there was a black tunnel that appeared at our right. I turned my head, but Sasori stayed still. Sasori calmly began to walk into the tunnel. _

_"SASORI!! DON'T LEAVE!!!" I shouted after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. He smiled, before, leaving forever._

* * *

Next Chapter: _Art_

* * *

Chapter 7 Preview:

_Day 2 out of 14. Sasori thinks that art is puppets, and today, he shows me why._

* * *

**This was actually quite sad to write. It took me a while to think about it, but a relationship is SLOWLY forming in between Sasori and Yokomo, ne?**

**R&R if YOU like this story. **

**If you don't, you can tell me what's wrong and I'll TRY to fix it.**

**CYA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto.**

**There are rules about reading my stories, first of all, only review if you aren't planning to hurt my feelings T.T... I'm very... uh, sensitive and I plegde joy, peace, and happiness... uh, okay, nevermind. I just laugh at flames and thank all those people who are nice enough to review. **

**Okay, I'm going to complete this story... by next year... if I can. I'm planning about... twenty four chapters... I dunno, I like long stories. It's not like anyone wants it to end at five chappies!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Does it sound interesting? Did you want to read it just from seeing the title? Is it interesting? Are any of the people OOC? Don't be afraid to tell me NICELY. Even though my story sucks... I don't mean to offend anyone in any way. I'm against all racists, so you don't have to worry about that, either.**

**Thx for reading pointless note, please continue to read.**

**R&R if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 7:_ Art_

* * *

I groaned and began thrashing around, then, I woke up. My eyes fluttered open, revealing green eyes. I winced at the light. It seemed to figgin' BURN. I glanced around, trying to figure out where the hell I was. I saw that I was on the grassy patch beside the little pond. I smiled. Day two of fourteen days. I glanced around. looking for Sasori. I had such a strange dream... it seemed so real. I saw what Sasori looked like as a kid... cute... uh, nevermind. Did it really happen? No, it had to have been a dream. I heard a twig snap. I slowly looked over my shoulder. The bushes were shaking. Whoever the hell this person is, they suck at being stealthy. I plunged into the bushes, feeling around for the person that was there. 

I didn't grab anything except for leaves, branches, and more leaves. I muttered a string of colourful language and moved forward, into the large clearing that Sasori rested in. I glanced around quickly, looking for the sexy redhead. No sign of him. I groaned and plopped down on the ground, cursing again. I began to mingle with the puppets, nothing else better to do. I grumbled and looked at the first one. It was just a head, but, it was old and freaky... looks like that fat, ugly old... scorpion. Aha, this was the thing Sasori was hiding in. WHY would any perfectly sane, oh, never mind. Why would any sexy redhead like Sasori want to hid in such an ugly thing? I guess it will remain a mystery, huh.

I threw the fatass head to the side and picked up another one. This one was a pretty, pretty girl. Maybe Sasori IS a pervert... jealous, I tossed in to the tree-hard. I smirked as her nose cracked. Yeah, try attracting some pervert with that ya' whore! Okay, NEXT! The next one was a man... just an ordinary puppet, I dunno. I decided I didn't want to play with it, so I threw it with the scorpion head. I muttered as I looked through the other ones. They were all normal ones. Just as I was about to grab the one that looked like an ogre, I heard some rustling.

I gasped and looked up. I paled at the sight. Sasori stood there, looking absolutely GOREGEOUS... and was dragging some guy behind him. It was a big, BIG, guy with silver hair. I shuddered. Sasori smirked and walked over to his supplies and took out some stuff. I kept on thinking the same thing the entire time, _This is what's going to happen to me as soon as Sasori kills me..._

I gaped at Sasori, who smirked at me. "What's wrong, brat, cat got your tounge?"

I stuck my tounge out, "The evidence says I'm NOT guilty."

Sasori chuckled and plopped down next to the ugly guy. He took out some sort of ointment. I shivered. It was really pathetic, because Sasori was SO much younger than this guy, and look who's dead. AND Sasori dragged him here by the guys hair... harsh, Sasori. I ran my fingers through my hair. Would Sasori drag ME over here by my hair when I die? I didn't want to think about it. Instead, I watched quietly as Sasori turned him into, 'Art'. I turned my head away. This was almost as bad as watching SAW!

Ahem, let me explain; back at my small village, we DID have movies. I watched a lot of movies and played a lot of video games-that's the reason I was forced out of the house. Anyway, I watched a lot of horror movies and comedies, and one day, I decided to watch SAW. It's about a guy who takes bad people away from their homes and traps them in a house with traps and poison gas. You'd have to find the antidote to stay alive, but, you have to get through all of the nasty traps, first.

If Sasori were in that situation, he's probably just not breathe, puppets don't have to breathe, after all. And Sasori would probably take all of the dead people and make puppets and use them to bust out, only having to worry about the scratches on his body. If it were me, I'd probably just kill myself. I wonder what Deidara would do? Use that giant bird? I don't know.

But the GORE of Sasori making this dude a puppet... ugh, I don't even WANT to give you the details. Even I, who was usually not scared of anything, is petrefied by this... this gore. Sasori chuckled. Was he... laughing at me? My head snapped toward him, I was pouting.

"What?? I don't want to know what you're going to do to me, so deal with it. In other words, SHUT YOUR FUGGING MOUTH." I said. He smirked and slipped off his gloves.

He dusted off his cloak and walked toward me. He looked me in the eye, "What am I going to do to you, Yokomo?"

"You're going to make me a toy. I'd rather-"

"Who said that?" he asked. I gasped.

"You mean... you're NOT going to make me a toy?"

"Of course I'm not making you a toy! Arn't you a bit too old for that?" he asked with a smirk. I glared and sputtered.

"Don't be a smart ass." I grumbled as he laughed. I looked at his smirking, amused face and compared it to the face from my dream. When Sasori was about to walk into that dark tunnel... he looked over his shoulder and his face... showed passion and sadness. Now, this Sasori... is... uh, happy. I bit my lip, "Ne, why do you believe that art is eternal...?"

His face softened and looked gazed into the distance. I could tell that he... was thinking into the past. Oh, I'm so stupid. He looked down, glaring. I thought that puppets didn't have emotions... hm, I guess that what's his face was wrong. Finaly, Sasori looked at me, a frown on his face. Similar to the ones that I saw yesterday.

"Because that's what I want to believe. I've always thought as art as a good thing, and I never wanted good things to end, because, then, it would come back and haunt me, like my childhood. I lost my parents, their lives ended, and now it always comes back and haunts me, constantly reminding me that I'm all alone." he answered coldly. I looked down. I shouldn't have asked, now Sasori's going to be rotten. Blondie was SO wrong about Sasori! I think that Sasori's the most dramatic and emotional guy I've EVER met.

"Remember yesterday when I told you that I thought that everything was art?" I asked. Sasori looked at me, scowling.

"Hn." he answered. I looked down.

"Well, there is no kinds of bad things, only different kinds of good things." I quoted. Sasori glared at me.

"How the hell was my parents' death a good thing?!" he snapped. I glared back.

"Now they're happy. They're in heaven, I know that they were good people. Whoever killed them will forever be cursed. They may be gone, but they will always watch over you, Sasori, they will always love you! No matter who or what you are! You are their son, and nothing is going to change that!" I snapped back. He looked past me.

I really wanted to hug him right then, cause he looked so ADORABLE. I know it isn't the time to me goggling at Sasori, so I turned back into SERIOUS mode and waited for his reply.

"Maybe so, but I'm all alone." he said, looking at me, challenging me. I glared. Now Sasori was being plain ridiculous.

"Sasori, you are not alone." I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Continue," he said. I breathed in. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready. I wasn't even sure if it was really love. Then, something popped up in my head.

"Grandma Chiyo cares about you. YOU were the one that left. That was your fault, Sasori. I'm sure there are lots, but you just forgot them because you were so caught up in the past." I said softly. Sasori looked down.

"Hn..." he muttered. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but, what's with you lately? You seem so... emotional. You are a puppet, right?" I asked. I waited. He muttered. I leaned closer, trying to catch what he just said. He didn't seem to notice that I could hear him.

"It's only around you..." he muttered. I barely catched it. Once I heard it, fell over, right on top of him out of shock.

Sasori glared at me angrily and I just buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent. Made mental note to use his smell as an excuse.

"What the hell, brat?!" he shouted. I blushed and looked up at his baffled expression.

"You smell nice, puppet boy." I said with a smile. What was that? Was that... is Sasori blushing? The thought of Sasori blushing made me blush more. Sasori's blush was no longer there and he pried me off of him. He grumbled and walked over to his 'art' again. I shook my head and pinched myself, checking to see if I was dreaming. Turns out I wasn't.

I groaned, "Sasori! I'm going for a walk!"

Sasori looked up as I started to walk away, not really paying attention. Then, I heard Sasori shout, "Oi! Baka, watch out for that.."

"DSIFGVIDYSFV!" I screamed as I crashed into a tree. Sasori cringed.

"...tree."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Ugh, I'm dead, dead, dead, dead, dead..." I continued repeating to myself as I tore off petals of a lilly. I sighed and threw it into the little pond. Yes, I had come to the pond, again. I really like it here, it's perfect for thinking. I looked at the water, at my reflection. My red hair spilled over my shoulder and cascaded down my back. My green eyes were... green... and my skin was pale. WHY wasn't I starving?? I haven't eaten and I'm NOT starving???? This is retarded. How come I'm not starving??? I glared at my reflection and threw a stone in. My reflection was distorted and ruined. I sighed and rested my chin in my left palm, thinking about...stuff... until, that is, I heard some bushes rustle. I groaned and turned around, eyes narrowed.

No one. Ugh, this better not be... no, it can't be Sasori. The clearing is in the opposite direction. Curious, I walked into the bushes, looking around for whatever may have made the noise. I was walking through the forest, then, I heard a baby cry. I gasped. It was coming from the same direction! I began to run as fast as I can. I wasn't going to let a baby die!

Soon, I entered a small clearing with a tent and a dying fire. It seems like people just... left?? I dunno, but the crying was coming from inside the tent. My face softned as I walked toward the tent. I gasped at what was inside.

It was a red haired baby that looked a lot like Sasori. Like, as in, Sasori when he was a baby, only, it had bigger eyes. Big, brown ones. I smiled at the little baby as tears fell from it's eyes. I carefully lifted the baby up, careful with it. It tried to grab my nose. I giggled. Wait till Sasori-wait... this kiddo looks SCARILY alike with Sasori. I glanced down at the little baby again. Was this... Sasori's child? Wasn't Sasori a puppet, though? Nah, Sasori can't have kids if he's a puppet, right? Ugh, images...

But, what if it was Sasori's child? I don't even want to think about it. Just as I was about to dissapear into the bushes, someone grabbed my arm.

"Yokomo-chan!!! Is that you? I can't believe it! I'm so glad you're safe!!"

I slowly turned. I smiled. Sakura...

* * *

Next Chapter:_ Rika_

* * *

Chapter 8 Preivew:

_I'm responsible for this cute little girl, now. According to Sakura, her parents have left her in a basket. Sakura found her in the forest. Who were her parents?? _

_Anyway, Sakura asked if I wanted to adopt her, and I excepted. I wanted to help this little girl. I have decided to name her, Rika. _

* * *

**Ohhhhh... suspense... is this considered a cliff hanger? Huh, anyway, this is very important-please read the following:**

**If you like this story, you will like my other ones, too, most likely. I write stories... that... I'm not about to judge my stories, cause I don't really know what people think of them...**

**Do you think that my OC is believable? I don't really know... I can't judge my own OCs! I'm afraid that I may say something... you know. I may over rate myself, and that's not the way that I ride.**

**You be the judge! Let me know what you think!!**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto.**

**There are rules about reading my stories, first of all, only review if you aren't planning to hurt my feelings T.T... I'm very... uh, sensitive and I plegde joy, peace, and happiness... uh, okay, nevermind. I just laugh at flames and thank all those people who are nice enough to review. **

**Okay, I'm going to complete this story... by next year... if I can. I'm planning about... twenty four chapters... I dunno, I like long stories. It's not like anyone wants it to end at five chappies!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Does it sound interesting? Did you want to read it just from seeing the title? Is it interesting? Are any of the people OOC? Don't be afraid to tell me NICELY. Even though my story sucks... I don't mean to offend anyone in any way. I'm against all racists, so you don't have to worry about that, either.**

**Thx for reading pointless note, please continue to read.**

**R&R if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 8:_ Rika_

* * *

"Sakura-chan!!!" I cried, turning to her with a smile. Sakura stared at the little baby. 

"Ne, Yokomo-chan... is that your baby?" asked Sakura in a quiet voice. I shook my head no. The baby started pulling my hair.

"OUCH! Stop it!" I giggled cocking my head. Sakura sighed with relief.

"Oh, I almost actually thought you were the mom! Well, anyway, this is my camp! I found this little cutie in the forest, in a basket. When I saw the red hair, the first person that popped up in my head was you!" Sakura said. I smiled.

"Mm, hm. Japenese red heads are rare, ne?" I asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, but how do you think I feel?" she asked playfully. I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I admitted, pushing some red locks from the baby's face. Sakura smiled at me.

"It's a girl, born just recently. I have no idea who the parents are, but it's so cruel to leave a baby in a basket like that! I, of course, am WAY too young to raise a child! And... I haven't found anyone... and I know that this is so rude, but... um... can you..."

"OF course! I will adopt this child! I can, I would, and I will! I've never gone anything good, EVER. I want to clear my conceince and take care of this helpless little baby girl!" I stated. Sakura smiled widely.

"Okay! That's SO great! Okay... um... where do you live?" asked Sakura carefully. I smiled.

"In the Fire country. Just the small village there." I said with a shrug, "You?"

Her eyes lit up, "Oh, my gosh. Is your last name, Nahaki?"

I cocked my head, "Yep, that's me. Yokomo Nahaki. How did you know?"

Sakura smiled, "Your parents are in Konoha right now, that's where I live. Your village was taken down... but most of your stuff was saved. Your parents are safe, too. When you didn't come back, they freaked. They are in Konoha, now."

My eyes widened, "Really? Our whole village? Did anyone die??" I asked. Sakura waved her hands.

"Nah, just some minor cuts and bruises. And it was taken down, not destroyed. Don't worry, your parents already bought a place at Konoha. Maybe I'll even babysit!"

I smiled and looked down at the baby in my arms. I want this child to have a good life, "Ne, Sakura-chan, they may have nothing to do with it, but, ever since I was... captured... uh, I didn't get hungry..."

She tilted her head, "If this person was a ninja, he probably gave you soilder pills. They fill you up. That's my guess, though."

I nodded, "Um, Sakura-chan... I... I have to go back. I think this baby belongs to my captor... who is... nice." I murmured, kinda putting shit together. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Okay... should I come?"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll be back by nightfall."

"Oh, okay. I'll take you to Konoha tomorrow, okay? Be careful. If anything happens, just scream really loud and I'll be right there..."

I hugged the baby toward me, "Hai."

I turned and ran into the bushes. Shit, the strings are visible. He's planning to yank me! I ran as fast as I could, dodging bushes and thorns. Finaly, I managed to get into Sasori's clearing, where Sasori was sitting in the center, glaring at me, not knowing about the baby.

"Yokomo, where where-" uh oh, he noticed the baby.

"This isn't my child!! I swear!" I said. The baby saw Sasori and started reaching out to him. I hugged her closer and glared at Sasori, who stared at the child.

"Who are the parents?" he asked cooly.

_Is is you?_ I thought, but, I said, "I dunno. I... saw Sakura. I... could've left..."

"No, you wouldn't be able to. I would just yank on the strings to bring you back, brat."

"I know. I'm also responsible for this baby now. Can you NOT kill me?" I asked. He glared.

"Hn, I might consider it." he said. I smiled and sat down in front of him, trying to make the baby as comfortable as possible. The baby, like I said, looked exacly like Sasori, only with big, brown eyes. I smiled down at her. Sakura HAD said that it was a, 'she'. I looked down and cooed at her.

"What do you want to ba named?" I asked her softly. Sasori watched us. The baby continued to stare at me with those big, innocent eyes. I smiled, "How about... Yuffie?"

I could hear Sasori scoff, "That's stupid."

I looked up at Sasori, "Feh, you think that everything is stupid, stupid."

I looked down at the unnamed baby again to find she had her head turned to Sasori. I looked at Sasori now, too, wanting to see Sasori's expression. My eyes widened. His face had softened. I couldn't belive it. Is this a dream? Am I going mad? I smiled at Sasori, who was still staring at the baby.

"You want to hold her?" I asked softly. Sasori looked at me.

"Hn." he held out his arms. I smiled and leaned over so I could put the little girl in his arms. Okay, the next thing he did actually surprised me-he SMILED. This time, I decided I was going crazy. I pinched myself.

"Ow..." I mumbled. I looked at Sasori, who was cradling the baby. I smiled at the sight, "Ne... Sasori..."

"What, brat?" he asked, cradling the baby like a pro. I smirked.

"Why don't YOU be the mommy? Ne?" I asked. Sasori glared.

"Once she's old enough, I'll make her a puppet like you and add her to my collection." stated Sasori. I glared.

"Common, don't make me a puppet! It isn't nice." I said. Sasori wasn't listening. He was looking down at the baby, who stared back at him with puppy dog eyes. Awww...

"Sasori! Look here!!" I said, waving my arms. Sasori looked up at me. I tried to make my eyes big and innocent, so Sasori would smile at me, but, instead, he looked discusted.

"Yokomo, if you do that again, I'll kill you." he said. I frowned.

"You have SUCH a nice smile! Why don't you smile at ME???!!" I wailed. Sasori smirked.

"Would it make you feel better if I did?" he asked coldly. I nodded. Sasori sighed, at gave me a smile.

With my dignity going strait out my ass, I began to blush deep red. My heart thumped in my chest, I bit my lip and gawked at him, and I couldn't breathe. My hand flew to my throat, "Can't... breathe! Save... me...!"

Sasori stopped smiling and looked down at the baby again, not seeming to care about my well being. I finaly figured out why I always feel this way about Sasori... I... I...

I'm algergic to him. Yes, that's it!!!!! I bet I'm alergic the him and his hotness! Okay, fine, I'll admit it. I...

I love him.

THUNK. I passed out on the floor in shock, my eyes and mouth open and my body twitching.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_I was sitting in a room of black, now. Blood pouared from a gash in my stomach and Sasori stood in front of me, a sword in his hand, smirking down at me as I moaned in pain. Wait, how come I can't move??? Am I just seeing it through my eyes??? Anyway, I was only watching through my eyes, I wasn't controlling my actions or... words._

_Sasori grinned, "You little bitch. You actually thought I was going to keep you alive??"_

_Words flew out of my mouth, "I love you!!! I love you so much it hurts!! I just want to help you, I want to be there for you, asshole!"_

_Sasori smirked, "Hmph, love. An emotion I left behind long ago."_

_Just as he was about to stab me, there was a flash of white, and I was in a home. It was the ugly, touquise room again!!! Sasori had his back to me, he was standing in front of a stove, cooking. Wait, cooking??!_

_"Sasori-sama..." I slurred. Ugh, how come I can't control what I say and do?? I guess I'm here to... WA??_

_Sasori had turned around. He was wearing a pink, frilly apron that said, 'Kiss the cook's ass'. He was smiling like some house wife._

_"Oh, darling!! You're home!!! Rika! Come down! Mommykins is home!" shouted Sasori. Who's Rika?????_

_Suddenly, a little two year old came out from behind the door. Red hair... big brown eyes... was... was this that unnamed baby girl?? So cute!! I guess I'm her mom? Well, my body picked her up and I could feel myself smile._

_"Hello Rika-chan. How was your day?" 'I' asked. Rika grinned._

_"Daddy made me the best lasagunia ever!" Rika cried. Sasori turned around, blushing and waving his arms gayly._

_"Aww... stop it. I couldn't have done it without my sweet little baby boo boo!" he said, pinching Rika's cheeks. I put Rika down and she ran out of the room, leaving me and the gay acting Sasori._

_'I' walked toward him, swaying my hips. WHY was I acting like this!??? I tried desperatly to gain control of my actions, but I could do nothing other than watch as I pressed myself against Sasori, who began to kiss me._

_He's a good kisser..._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I woke up, frowning. It was night and the image of Sasori in a frilly, pink apron popped up in my head. I snickered. I looked around for the baby girl, knowing what I wanted to name her. I smiled. She was safely in Sasori's arms. Sasori had his eyes closed. Sleeping. I smiled and clrawled over to get a good look at Sasori and the baby. Sasori's hair fell over his face, making him look ho- I mean, _attractive._ I looked down at the little girl again. She, too was sleeping. I pressed my lips against Rika's forehead.

"I'm responsible for you now. I know that I won't be exacly, 'The number one mom', but, I love you and I've decided that I'll name you... Rika."

I looked over to Sasori. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before hurrying away to regain my regular position on the floor. I even managed to twitch again.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Frilly Pink Apron_

* * *

Chapter 9 Preview:

_Stupid dream about Sasori in pink... frilly... APRON!! Now, I can't even THINK about him without bursting into laughter._

* * *

**If you want me to continue, REVIEW!**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto.**

**There are rules about reading my stories, first of all, only review if you aren't planning to hurt my feelings T.T... I'm very... uh, sensitive and I plegde joy, peace, and happiness... uh, okay, nevermind. I just laugh at flames and thank all those people who are nice enough to review. **

**Okay, I'm going to complete this story... by next year... if I can. I'm planning about... twenty four chapters... I dunno, I like long stories. It's not like anyone wants it to end at five chappies!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Does it sound interesting? Did you want to read it just from seeing the title? Is it interesting? Are any of the people OOC? Don't be afraid to tell me NICELY. Even though my story sucks... I don't mean to offend anyone in any way. I'm against all racists, so you don't have to worry about that, either.**

**Thx for reading pointless note, please continue to read.**

**R&R if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 9: _Frilly Pink Apron_

* * *

I was twitching, trying in vain not to wake Sasori up. I KNOW that I'm supposed to go to Sakura, but I'm a BAD girl. I like to be BADBADBAD. My parents are fine, anyway, right? I mean, really. I know that I'm probably being a stubborn, selfish bitch for not going to Sakuras village to live with my parents, but, I really like Sasori... HAHAA... frilly pink apron. I stiffled a laugh as the image of Sasori in a frilly, pink apron popped up in my head. Great, now I can't even THINK about Sasori without wanting to burst out laughing. I feel guilty for not going to Sakura... and taking Rika... but, Sasori seems to like the little baby. I decided to stop playing, 'retard' and got up, my body numb from pretending to twitch on the ground. I watched as Sasori... hehehehe... and Rika slept peacefully. Did Sasori call Rika 'Baby boo' in my dream??? HE DID!! HAHAHAHAHAH! 

I laughed out loud, my hands over my mouth, a stupid smile on my face. I tried to supress it by thinking about my death, but I continued to laugh like crazy, becoming louder with every giggle. Sasori began to stir. Shit. I covered my mouth, trying not to make any noise. Sasori is NOT gay. He is NO fag. He's a sexy, sexy, SEXY redhead with an awesome... no, stubborn attitude and an awesom smile. Yes, that's... wait, I'm still laughing. I continued to laugh and Sasori continued to mumble as he stirred. I glared at the ground, stiffling a huge laughing bomb that was waiting to explode...

_Mommykins... Baby boo boo... darling, you're home... killer pickles... _

"MwahahHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I laughed, falling to the ground, twitching and holding my stomach, tears coming out of my eyes. Sasori was awake, now, watching me with confusion as I teared myself about on the ground. Jeez, I must have, like, the most RANDOM dreams in the world! Actually, they're quite funny, yet disturbing. I'm actually considering not sleeping tonight...

"Yokomo, get of the ground and shut up. You're going to wake up the baby-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I laughed louder at Sasori because he said 'baby'. I know that I'm INSANE to think a perfectly hot young man like Sasori funny. No, HILARIOUS. I laughed louder, smacking the ground. Sasori stared at me like I was crazy... no, wait, maybe I AM...

"Brat, if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to kill you-" Sasori was cut off by my insane laughter. My sides were splitting, but I swear, try imagining Sasori in a frilly pink apron in the middle of the class... you'll laugh so loudly, or at least snicker at the thought of THE Sasori in such shameful attire. Sasori glared now, cradling the baby.

"Shut up..." he hissed. My laughter died down a little bit, though I still though that it was hilarious. Sasori raised his eyebrows as I sat upright, legs crossed, a serious look on my face.

"There are going to be rules, S-asshole." I said, stiffling a snicker as I said Sasoris name. Sasori glared.

"What..?" he hissed, again. I hid a laugh with a fake cough.

"Rule one: No saying, 'baby', 'pink', 'frilly', 'apron', 'mommykins', 'baby', 'boo'." I listed, hiding a laugh with a fake sneeze. Sasori glared.

"Why would I say those things in the first place, brat. Other than baby and apron." he said. I began to snicker.

"Do you really want to know..."

"YOKOMO-CHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!" shouted a voice. I stopped, my mouth open. Sasori glared at me and got up, angry.

"Listen, brat. As you can see, none of my puppets are in good condition, AND I have strings already attatched to you... so..." he trailed. He smirked as he held the baby in one arm protectivly. I cocked my head as he held out his other hand in front of him, fingers stretched out. He moved his finger a bit and I began to walk toward him. I tried to move, but I could only move my head, mouth, and eyes. I glared at Sasori.

"HEYHEYHEYHEY!!! What do you think you're doing, jackass???!!!" I shouted, anime tears running down my face. Okay, how come he can control me??? I'm not even a puppet, yet!!! Sasori didn't listen and just moved his fingers again, forcing me in a battle stance. WHAT THE HELL??

Sakura popped out of the bushes, looking worried, "Yokomo-chan! What did this jerk do to you?"

I stiffled a laugh, _Oh, nothing. He just scarred me for life indirectly._

Sakura ground her teeth as she tried to run past me to aim a punch at Sasori, but, of course, I was sent in front of him. She gasped and skidded to a stop in front of me. I glared over my shoulder at Sasori.

"You freakin' DONKEY!" I hissed angrilly, as he forced me into battle stance. He shrugged.

"Whatever, piggy." he said with a smirk. I scowled. Sakura glared past me, at Sasori.

"You are such a terrible person!" she told Sasori, pointing her index finger at him. He smirked evily.

"Wanna see something else?" he asked. He made me walk over to his stuff and take out a sword. I was trying not to smile as I did so, because, secretly, I've always wanted to be BADASS. It was so fun, like, I mean, who DOESN'T want to be the bad, evil one? I've never exacly been goody goody two shoes. I mean, really. I play video games, watch movies, eat junk food, and surf the web. I'm pretty lazy and I like Sasori of the red sands. Dude, I'm damn AWESOME.

Ahem, I grabbed the katana and held it in front of me, plastering on a fake worried face. I didn't want Sakura to know that I was ENOJOYING being the bad guy. Actually, I was more of a hostage. Like, a sheild. Sasori's such a coward. Sakura beat up the fatass scorpion thingy and now he's using ME as his sheild. Oh, well. As long as I don't get-

I swug my sword as these thoughts ran through my head. Sakura ducked and held back 'my' blade. I tried to look scared, but it turned out looking more like some kid that was thinking - hard. Okay, I looked like a retard. Oh, well. Sakura looked so worried, as if I was her own child being used against her. Ne, speaking of children...

"Sasori... is Rika okay-" I was cut of by a worried Sakura.

"SASORI HAS THE BABY???!!!" wow, she just noticed Sasori was holding Rika now? I glanced over my shoulder to find that Rika was sleeping peacefully in one of Sasori's arms, his other arm occupied by the weird blue strings. I turned my head back to Sakura, who was gaping as she saw Rika. She suddenly turned to me, confused and scared. My mouth twitched. Sasori... baby... frilly... pink...

"MWAHWMAMWAAAHAHAHA!!" I howled with laughter. I couldn't grab my sides or wipe away the tears that formed in my eyes. Sasori, babykins... boo boo... mommykins... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

"Did-did..." she never finished. There was this burst of smoke, there was a tug on the blue strings, I was pulled onto someone, I was in a dark area, there were clicks, I could hear Rika with me, as if she were right across from me. I looked around. Shit... don't tell me...

"Oh, my god I'm dead." I murmured to myself. It's like in that video game, LOZ Twilight Princess, you're stuck in a dark place... and...

"Stupid Pig, you're not dead. Stop squirming on my lap, brat, it's akward." said a sexy, smooth-

"SASORI!" I gasped, as if I were seeing my child after fifty years. I could see Sasori's face, kinda. There were two transparent eyes. I looked through them and gasped. We were moving through the forest. What the hell? Have we been eaten alive by a big, hungry bear? Are we dead and watching life through a tigers eyes??? No...

"We're in Hiruko." said Sasori, seeming to read my thoughts. I looked up at him, again. He smirked. That... reminds me... frilly... pink...

"APRON!!!" I laughed again, loudly. I began to laugh hytericaly again, not noticing some man walking in front of us. Sasori noticed, though, and gripped something... no, that was Rika. Oh, so she WAS-

"Sasori-san. Who is laughing." said a monotone, cold, assholish...

"Itachi-san." said Sasori, but there were two voices. The voice of an old, grouchy man and the voice of Sasori. I suddenly widened my eyes.

"Can he see us?" I whispered to Sasori. Rika's eyes went big and innocent and she stared at Sasori, waiting for his reply with me. Sasori turned his head to me.

"No," he whispered. "He can't. It's a one way lookout."

I nodded, and this so-called, 'Itachi' spoke again, "Sasori-san. I heard something. Who is in there with you."

I paled, but Sasori rolled his eyes. I saw, from inside here, that Hiruko narrowed it's eyes. Hey, yeah, when did Hiruko get fixed-

"No one is here." said Sasori. Ugh, why did he sound like an ugly old man??? Itachi seemed to buy it, but, of course, I take any oppritunity to completly embarrass someone..

"Oh, fudge, I broke a nail!" I squealed loudly in a high, girly voice. It was so loud, that it drowned out the other voice of the old man that was talking with me. I smirked as, through the one way eyes, I saw Itachi narrow his eyes.

"What drugs are you on, Sasori-san." he said coldly, before walking away. I burst into laughter, that voice of the old man laughing with me. Sasori was glaring at me, his eyes peirced through the darkness. I was giggling.

"Um... hehe... Sasori.. hahahahaa!!!" I giggled. Sasori glared.

"Seriously, don't talk to loud, brat. Then, the speacial speaker will pick it up and Itachi will hear us." he whispered. I noticed that that old man's voice wasn't ruining his smooth, sexy...

"Sasori-san. You have to come back to the head quarters. The jinjuuriki is safe. Leader will no longer tolerate flaws." informed Itachi, who was walking ahead of us. Damn, he was almost as GIRLY as that Deidara bi-

"Hn." said that old man's voice mixed with Sasori's voice. I bet on the outside it's only the old man's voice. We walked for a few minutes.

"Ne, Sasori," I whispered, careful not to activate that old, ugly voice. Sasori glanced at me with his peircing eyes. That's damn cool, actually. I wonder if I can get MY eyes to peirce through the dark like that-

"What?" he whispered. I smirked at him. He glared, "What?"

I smiled, now, trying to contain my laughter, "Have you ever worn a frilly, pink apron?"

Sasori scowled, "What the hell kind of question is that???"

I smirked, "Last night, I had a dream that you-"

"You dream about me?" asked Sasori with a smirk, adjusting the sleeping Rika in his arms. I scowled.

"So? Like I said, you're hot..." unfourtunatly, I said that a bit TOO loud. Itachi had stopped abruptly and turned to Hiruko, at least, that's what I saw through the one way eyes. I snickered quietly as Sasori was questioned.

"I'm what." said Itachi coldly. Sasori gave me a shove.

"Nothing." replied Sasori/ugly man's voice in a cold way. Sasori's other hand, the one around my waist, twitched, almost tickling me. Hiruko moved past the girly man and walked ahead. I snuggled up.

"You're cool..!" I whispered. Sasori smirked and tightned his grip around me. I tried my best NOT to think about Sasori in a frilly... pink...

Too late, I began to giggle softly. I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. Sasori stared at me like I was crazy.

"Shut up." he hissed softly, higging me tighter. I glared at him.

"You suck."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_I was, again, watching through my own eyes. I couldn't control my actions, but, I could feel them. We were sitting in that disgusting aqua room on a comfortable, pink loveseat. Rika, as a two year old again, was in front of us, holding up a picture of Hiruko._

_"This is that old man that you ride in, daddy!" Rika said happily. Sasori smiled and nodded like a proud mother. I could feel myself smile, even though I wanted to run to the nearest exit. SHOULD'NT I BE ABLE TO CONTROL MYSELF??? Anyway, Rika continued with the little show and took out another picture._

_"This is a picture of that pretty flower!" she said. I laughed, even though I was screaming bloody murder. I couldn't do anything!!! Sasori giggled like a love struck highschool girl._

_"Awww... babykins... that's so ADORABLE!" he said in a gay voice. My head turned to him, even though I didn't even WANT TO know what he was wearing. On the outside, I was smiling at him lovingly. On the inside, the real me, I was laughing. HOLY FUCKING COW Sasori was wearing flared, pink pants that were tight around the thighs, a aqua, low neck t-shirt, and, a HEADBAND. Oh, my. WHAT THE HELL??_

_"And this is mommy and daddy wrestling!" cried Rika, holding up another picture. I blushed on the inside, but, outside, I hugged Sasori, who was blushing and sputtering._

_"Boo boo, hand that to daddy, now!" he said, holding out his hand. _

_And then, black. WHAT. THE. HELL._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I twitched, and then, woke up from my nightmare. I was sweaty and my heart was pounding in my chest. I glanced around, then at the see-through-only-from-the-inside Hiruko eyes. Night. What are with these retarded dreams? Is Sasori really drugging me? I really am strating to get paranoid about this whole... ugh. I think that I'm scarred for life. I'm never going to be able to not laugh at Sasori. I always will. One side of me, my mind, is always going to think of Sasori as a fag and will try to convince my heart that Sasori's not good. But, my heart, the other side of me, wants me to stick to Sasori. He is, after all, really... um...

Never mind. I'm not good at romance, anyway! Right now, I want to be at home shooting stickmen and breaking into cars on the internet. I don't wanna have to worry about... disturbing dreams, sexy redheads, and adorable babies. But, I have to admit, this has been the best... oh my god... three days of my life. There are only... um... uh... eleven days left to LIVE! Oh, my god! What am I doing here?? I have a family, an adopted child... wait, yes, I adopted Rika... and... and...

What else do I have?

* * *

Next Chapter: _Sasori_

* * *

Chapter 10 Preview:

_Who is Sasori? In my dreams, Sasori is a faggish, romantic, weirdo crossdresser that I like to have a good laugh at. In reality, Sasori is an S-ranked criminal that wants to kill me in exacly eleven days. Both of them are equaly bad, and yet, Sasori has been none of these things. Sasori treats me like a normal person and can relate to me. Sasori told me about his childhood and is currently holding my adopted child. _

_The dream Sasori, the real Sasori, and the Sasori that I know are all so different. I love the Sasori I know, but, is he really... Sasori? Is Sasori a heartless killer? A freaky fag? _

_Or, is Sasori the man I fell in love with?_

* * *

**Drama. Woo. **

**Okay, R&R if you like my story. I'm not about to get on my knees and beg for reviews. . **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto.**

**There are rules about reading my stories, first of all, only review if you aren't planning to hurt my feelings T.T... I'm very... uh, sensitive and I plegde joy, peace, and happiness... uh, okay, nevermind. I just laugh at flames and thank all those people who are nice enough to review. **

**Okay, I'm going to complete this story... by next year... if I can. I'm planning about... twenty four chapters... I dunno, I like long stories. It's not like anyone wants it to end at five chappies!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Does it sound interesting? Did you want to read it just from seeing the title? Is it interesting? Are any of the people OOC? Don't be afraid to tell me NICELY. Even though my story sucks... I don't mean to offend anyone in any way. I'm against all racists, so you don't have to worry about that, either.**

**Thx for reading pointless note, please continue to read.**

**R&R if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 10:_ Sasori_

* * *

I woke up knowing that I had ten days left. It was actually quite roomy in here... dim light shone through the one way Hikuko eyes. I looked up to Sasori with a smile. He was sleeping with Rika in his arms. I guess that he really likes Rika... I bonked myself on the head to wake myself up and snuggled up on Sasori's lap. Yes, his lap. Sasori's definetly very multi-tasked. He can carry a baby, have a HOT lady on his lap, and control a puppet... nah, just kidding. I don't think I'm hot! Ahem, anyway, I'm actually thankful for this ugly thing because NOW I get to sneak into Sasori's posse! This is like Mission Impossible III!! I grinned at the thought of me doing cool flips in the air and shooting evil bad guys... hell, yeah... I could TOTALLY do that. I looked up at Sasori, again. He looked so CUTE! BISHIE!!!

Unlike other girls, I'm not dumb and obnosious when I'm around hot men..! I take chances and am NOT shy! Okay... here I go! I reached into my pocket and pulled out a marker. It wasn't perminent, because I would NEVER want to ruin Sasori's perfect face! I drew swirlys on his cheeks and I wrote, 'Sasshole' on his forehead. I drew a little flower on his nose and put long eyelashes on him. Ah, NOW he's art!! I also drew big lips on him. Hehehe... sometimes I REALLY out do myself. I gave myself a pat on the back before settling down in Sasori's lap again... accidently kneeing Sasori in the groin. At first, I thought that he was a puppet and that he got rid of his groin... but... the problem was... that was my GUESS... I didn't actually confirm my logic and now, I was going to suffer for it...

Sasori twitched and woke up, groaning softly. Damn, now I actually WISH that I didn't draw on him!! Then I could enjoy this absolutly HOTHOTHOT groaning session Sasori's... um... having. Instead, I had to stiffle laughter because, A), I didn't know that Sasori still had nuts, and, B), he was groaning and making HOT noises and he had that hilarious marker on his face. Sasori opened his eyes and looked down at me, glaring. I stiffled more laughter. WHY did I have to put that face paint on him??? Now, I can't take him seriously. I'm cracking up. Sasori continued to glare at me.

"Don't... do that..." he breathed. Damn, he sounded sexy... damn me, right?

"I'm hahahaha... sorry..." I choked out. Sasori gave me an innocent, cute look.

"What?" he said, as if acting hurt. Two bad he had that MARKER on!!! I hate myself!! He sounded - and looked- adorable!! Unless, of course, you put in the marker... GAH...

"Um... you kept your baby maker??" I asked. What? It was the first thing that popped up in my head! Sasori glared.

"Yeah." he grumbled. I smirked.

"Didn't wanna have to go through the pain of removing it?" I asked teasingly. It was easier to make fun of him because of the marker all over his face, you know. He looked at me.

"Exacly." he said. I frowned, my mouth twitching. I decided I couldn't stand the marker anymore and I was about to open my mouth to tell him whennnnnnnn...

"Sasori-san, we're at the base." announced the Weasel. I decided to answer for Sasori.

"I can see that, weasel man." I said, my voice being mixed with that old mans'. Sasori glared at me, but I saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes. Itachi had looked over his shoulder to glare, but that was it. I smirked with triumph until we were at that dark... dark... DARK... cave. Sasori had murmured something and then, HIRUKO DISSAPEARED. We could see through Hiruko. Oh, my god. I thought that everyone could see us, but, Sasori nudged me.

Oh, we were see through too. Was this some sort of magic trick?

"Ne..."

"It's camoflouge." he whispered. I nodded.

"Do the same, 'No talking loudly' rules apply?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"We're still in Hiruko. Shush." he whispered softly. I couldn't see that marker anymore. Just those beautiful, intense red orbs. Someone began to speak.

"Akatsuki members. Are you all here." wow, this voice was sooooooo COLD. I was shivering!!

"Hai." chourused the group, including Sasori/the ugly old man. I blinked. Now that I could see through Hiruko, I could see exacly what was happening. This dude, was like, getting his SOUL sucked out of him in blue light!! I was like, SHIT!! I could only watch in awe as they took out this soul. Damn, being evil was cool. Once it was all done, Sasori was given...

"I'm going to give you a break, Sasori, Deidara. Well done." said that same, icy voice. Sasori and Deidara, the girly man, said their goodbyes and thank yous before leaving the cave. We were no longer see through and I felt safe. Suddenly, Hiruko came to a stop.

"We're in my room." said Sasori softly. I nodded, excited about getting out of this position. There were some clicking noises and then, the hatch opened revealing a hotel-like looking room. Cool. I stepped out, but I was obviously still a bit... uh... used to sitting down, so, I collasped on the ground, muttering curses. Sasori stepped out, carrying Rika, who was staring at the room. Sasori chuckled.

"Well, that was entertaining." he said. I looked up at him. Thanks to the marker, I just laughed at him hysterically.

"BWABWABWABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I laughed, slapping the ground. Sasori stared at me.

"What's wrong with you??" he asked, rolling his eyes. Rika had noticed Sasori's face and was trying to touch it. I kept on laughing on the floor like a retard as Sasori carefully put Rika on his bed. After that he sat at a desk and sorted through some scrolls. He was looking SO serious with that marker all over his face! I stiffled laughter as I lay face down on the floor.

Well, I'm sure stupid. WHY do I keep on trying to embarass Sasori??? I DO love him... yeah... makes it a whole lot easier to make fun of him!! Now... let's stop laughing and think about my dream. I sat upright, crosslegged, eyes closed. I don't know Yoga, but I say I do because... well you don't wanna have to walk up to someone and tell them that you play video games for fun! I mean, I'm seventeen. Girls my age are probably at some bar right now with a fake ID. Now, where was I? Oh, yoga. I made up some random pose and started to sort though my mind. Okay... Sasori in my dream was acting like a retard... and... Sasori, in reality is an s-ranked criminal missing nin that wants to kill me in eleven... no, ten days... and... and...

Sasori has never been either of these. No, Sasori is some HOTHOTHOT dude that can relate to me and is quite stubborn. He told me about his childhood and is sensitive to the phrase, 'heartless monster'. No, Sasori isn't a retard or a maniac killer.. at least, not to me. Sasori... I fell in love with this Sasori. But... the problem is... is the Sasori I fell in love with the real Sasori? I grumbled and tried to get myself back into a regular sitting position. I decided that I didn't want to think about Sasori and how much I loved him at the moment. I'm going to go to Rika and hang out with her. I carefully got up, making sure not to fall on my face again. I walked to Rika and sat next to the place where she lay on Sasori's bed. She looked at me with her big, innocent brown eyes, asking me a question. I smiled down at her.

"Hello, Rika-chan..." I whispered. I tucked my hair behind my ear so I coulkd lean down and kiss her cheek. She made some cooing noises.

"Ooouu..." she mumbled, reaching up to me. I smiled and held out my pinky. She grabbed my finger gently and looked at it.

"Do you like Sasori?" I whispered. I glanced over at Sasori. I smirked when I saw that he had his ear plugs on. I looked at Rika, again, to find she was sucking on my pinky. Oh, shit...

"Ne, are you... _hungry_???" I asked the baby. She just sucked on my finger harder. Aww... it's been a whole day since she's eaten! Dammit... babies need... milk. Um... they need to be nursed by their mothers... I'm not her real mother, so I can't nurse her. So that means I'll SOMEHOW have to find Rika a bottle and pour warm milk into it. Yeah, that's it!

I carefully picked up Rika and walked over to the serious Sasori that STILL had marker on his face. Sasori is SERIOUSLY too easy to prank..! I kicked his toe, causing him to look up at me and take out an earplug.

"What...?" he hissed. "Can't you see I'm busy??!"

I tried not to laugh at Sasori's face. I cleared my throat, "Ahem, Rika hasn't eaten for a day. I need to get her something to eat..."

"I'll do it. You can't just walk around here." said Sasori, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Wait, don't most bathrooms have mirrors??? I jumped in front of Sasori, in front of the bathroom door. I smiled nervously.

"Aha... Sasori... I'll do it! I... uh... like chalenges!" I said. He stared at me.

"What are you hiding??"

"NOTHING! How could I hide anything from you???" I said quickly. Sasori glared and pushed past me into the washroom, slamming the door in my face. Shit, I gotta go!!

"Yokomo...!" I could hear Sasori growl. There was water running. I decided that **I **will get that milk. I can totally sneak around the Akatsuki lair!! I DO love chalenges!

Once Sasori came out of the washroom, I shoved Rika into him arms and rushed out of the bedroom door, leaving a baffled Sasori. I shall call this mission, MI III!!!

* * *

Next Chapter: _MI III_

* * *

Chapter 11 Preview:

_I can totally sneak around the HQ!! This will be a snap!!!! HELL YEAH!!_

* * *

**Okay, I know that this chappy sucked...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto.**

**There are rules about reading my stories, first of all, only review if you aren't planning to hurt my feelings T.T... I'm very... uh, sensitive and I plegde joy, peace, and happiness... uh, okay, nevermind. I just laugh at flames and thank all those people who are nice enough to review. **

**Okay, I'm going to complete this story... by next year... if I can. I'm planning about... twenty four chapters... I dunno, I like long stories. It's not like anyone wants it to end at five chappies!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Does it sound interesting? Did you want to read it just from seeing the title? Is it interesting? Are any of the people OOC? Don't be afraid to tell me NICELY. Even though my story sucks... I don't mean to offend anyone in any way. I'm against all racists, so you don't have to worry about that, either.**

**Thx for reading pointless note, please continue to read.**

**R&R if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 11: _MI III_

* * *

I was currently hiding under a table in the living room, watching as this dude, Hidan, watched a movie about some guy named, 'Jashin-sama'. He chanted the lyrics and was stabbing himself with this weird spear. I smirked. Wow, a show at the Akatsuki HQ, how could it get any better?? IT COULDN'T. I was stuck here until this idiot stopped ranting this stuff about Jashin-sama!! Sasori burst into the room, carrying Rika. He turned to the Hidan and glared. 

"Have you seen my puppet??" he growled. Hidan glared.

"I didn't see any of your fucking toys, puppet bitch." he snarled. Sasori threw a book at his head and began to look around. Aww, shit!! I crawled out from under the table with lightning speed and dashed toward another room. I happened to dash into Deidara's room. He was glaring at this masked dude and holding a broken clay statue and a dollar. The masked dude glared at Deidara with those white eyes. Oh, yeah, this masked dude had a weird hat and a mask that covered half his face. He continued to glare at Deidara.

"Give me that dollar..." he hissed. Deidara glared.

"You broke my statue, yeah!" Deidara shot back. He backed up into a table and put the statue down. He took a lighter, lit it, and held it to the dollar. The masked dude glared.

"You wouldn't...!" he hissed. Deidara smirked.

"Oh, yeah... I would, yeah! And I'd enjoy every minute of it!" Deidara stuck his tounge out. I was hiding behind a door, by the way. The masked dude dove toward Deidara, who dodged.

"Easy, Kakuzu, yeah. It's just a dollar, yeah!" Deidara said to the Kakuzu. Kakuzo glared.

"No, it's MY dollar. Give it back or I'll kill you!" he made another dive toward Deidara, who dodged again. I stiffled laughter. This was seriously getting pathetic. I wonder if they have video games here? For the moment, I almost forgot about Sasori. Sasori had burst into the room, not noticing I was behind the door.

"Kakuzu, Deidara! Have you seen my puppet?!" he growled. Deidara smirked.

"The girl? Nah, she ain't here, Sasori-danna, yeah!" he said, burning the dollar. The last thing I saw before I left was a screaming Kakuzu. Now, for that milk...

I ran into the next door. Inside... was... WEASEL MAN! I hid under a table and watched. What was he doing?? Itachi was facing the T.V, playing... omg, he was playing a VIDEO GAME!! Hahahaha! He's playing ghost recon... geez, he kicks ass!! Unlike some idiots, this guy actually looks scary playing video games! He was giving the T.V scary glares and kicking ass. He got way farther than I ever did! I was about to watch more, to see if I could get any cheats, but, Sasori burst into the room, again, demanding where I was.

"Itachi-san." he said calmly, "Where is my puppet."

Itachi didn't even look at him, "Sasori-san, I have not seen your toy."

I smirked as Sasori left the room. I decided to leave, too. I ran into another room, hoping that it was the kitchen. NO, it was not the kitchen. No, in fact, it was a room filled with plants... venus fly traps in particular. I carefully avoided them, imitating some moves that Tom Cruise used in MI III! Yeah, I could totally star in that movie! There was also this giant venus fly trap... that was dressed in an Akatsuki cloak??? Oh, shit. It opened, to reveal a man that was half white, half black. Shit, was this the grim reaper for plants??! I rolled underneath the table, making a cool pose. The venus guy didn't notice me take cover and began to talk to the plants.

"Hello... how are you? **Yeah, how are you?**" oh, shit. This guy... had two friggin voices! I began to look for a weapon. The dude kept on talking to himself.

"I'm fine, **Yeah, I'm fine, too.**" he said to himself, again, "How was your day, Zetsu? **My day was fine.**"

I found a chainsaw and began to walk toward the venus fly traps' back. Just as I was about to kill him, he dissapeared and reapeared at my right.

"You look good, human, **yeah, can I eat you?**" he asked me. I narrowed my eyes. So, he was a cannibal? Huh, who knew?

"Oh, yeah? You like eating humans?" I taunted. I backed up as he advanced me. I smirked.

"**You look even better, now... **I agree..." he slurred, licking his lips. I smiled and started my chainsaw. Once I did, he began to back up, "Watch where you're going! **Yeah!**"

I smirked, "Well... you like you eat humans, right, plant? Well... guess what humans like to eat?!" I asked. He stayed silent. "Beep!! Wrong answer! Humans LOVE..."

I tried to hit him, but he dodged, "SALAD!!! BRING ON THE MAIN COURSE!" I shouted.

He dissapeared into the ground. I smirked and threw the chainsaw out the window before continuing my search for the kitchen. I found this door at the end of the hall. I opened it eagerly to find... SHELVES of nailpolish! All the colours were here, you name it! I gaped at the room.

"Miss, do you need help? Tobi will help you! I'ma good boy!" chirped a voice. I turned around to find an orange, swirly faced masked man in a black cloak. I smiled.

"I'ma get-get-get-get you drunk and off my hump." I muttered. He cocked his head.

"What does that mean, miss? You want a manicure?" he asked. I glared, my eyebrow twitching.

"...no..." I said. He nodded and ushered me into a chair. I sat down and he sat down in the chair in front of me, cross legged.

"How may Tobi help you?" he asked. I smiled. I could use this 'Good Boy' to my advantage.

"Can you get me a baby bottle filled with warm milk?" I asked. Tobi nodded.

"I'ma good boy! Tobi will be back in a jiffy!" he said. He scurried out of the room. My smile dissapeared and I snooped around. Underneath the shelves of nail polish, Tobi had put masks like his there, along with more black cloaks. I smirked. I could play dress up! I put on a mask and a cloak and stood in front of a full length mirror.

I looked exacly like Tobi... except... for the hair... okay. I pulled up the hood. NOW I looked like Tobi! Only with the hood up! I smirked as I peered at my reflection from the one eyehole in Tobi's orange mask.

"I'ma good boy!" I mimicked. I danced around. I was really enjoying this, ne? I didn't notice someone else was in the room until they cleared their throat. I whirled around to come face to face with... omg... SASORI. He sat in the chair that I was sitting in earlier and glared at me.

"Tobi. Have you seen my puppet?" asked Sasori. Shit, now I had to act like the good boy!!! I shook my head.

"Tobi is a good boy!" I said, trying to sound like Tobi. Sasori glared at me for a few minutes before plucking a deep purple off the shelf. I almost laughed, but I had to be TOBI. I sat down in Tobis chair and took the colour from Sasori quietly. I was about to pull up my sleeves to open the bottle when I realized that I wasn't wearing any gloves. I still had my girly hands! Sasori would KNOW that it was me! I quickly shot out of my chair and ran over to the shelf of nail polish and looked underneath it. There were gloves! I put them on quickly before sitting back in the chair in front of Sasori.

"Sorry, Tobi had to get something!" I said in a Tobi-like voice. Sasori raised his perfect eyebrow before nodding. I took his hands and began to scrub of his hail polish with remover. I don't really know all that much about nail painting. I'm just doing all the stuff I could remember from when my mom made me get a manicure for my sixteenth birthday party. Of course, I had no idea what the hell I was doing. As soon as there was no sign of nail polish on Sasori's finger nails, I began to paint them with the deep purple that he had picked out. Just as I was done the second coat, there was a knock at the door. Shit, that had to be Tobi!

I rushed over to the door, pulled it open, and stepped outside so that Sasori wouldn't see the two Tobis. Sure enough, Tobi was out there. I closed the door behind me. Tobi held out a baby bottle with warm milk inside. Then, he asked me, "Why does lady look like Tobi?"

I took off the mask, "Tobi! I'm going to use this as a disguise! Don't tell anyone, okay?"

I put the mask back on and Tobi nodded before putting the bottle in my hands and walking past me into the nail polish room. What a good boy!! Just kidding. I ran through the hallways and quickly ran into Sasori's room. I took off the costume and looked around for... why is Rika in a basket? I walked over to the armchair, where a hand-made basket was. Rika was inside of the hand-made basket and was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the cheek before jumping onto the queen sized bed. It's so soft!! I snuggled up on the bed, looking forward to a nice... long... nap...

It'll be my reward for surviving in MI III... GOOD NIGHT! Actually, it's only the afternoon... ah, well!

* * *

Next Chapter: _Dreamscape_

* * *

Chapter 12 Preview:

_Why do they call it dreamscapes? Oh, well. The point is, that... I have all these dreams and... Sasori. I... how come I think that I'll be able to understand Sasori? How come I understand these dreams that I'm having? Are they real?_

* * *

**Does the next chapter sound boring? Yokomo's going to have a bunch of dreams...**

**I know that my chapters are sucking right now... sorry...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto.**

**There are rules about reading my stories, first of all, only review if you aren't planning to hurt my feelings T.T... I'm very... uh, sensitive and I plegde joy, peace, and happiness... uh, okay, nevermind. I just laugh at flames and thank all those people who are nice enough to review. **

**Okay, I'm going to complete this story... by next year... if I can. I'm planning about... twenty four chapters... I dunno, I like long stories. It's not like anyone wants it to end at five chappies!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Does it sound interesting? Did you want to read it just from seeing the title? Is it interesting? Are any of the people OOC? Don't be afraid to tell me NICELY. Even though my story sucks... I don't mean to offend anyone in any way. I'm against all racists, so you don't have to worry about that, either. Oh, yeah. I'm going to screw around with Gaara's past and his dad and mom, alright? Don't flame me, it's part of my story!**

**Thx for reading pointless note, please continue to read. Listen while listening to Kikyou's theme. **

**R&R if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 12:_ Dreamscape_

* * *

_I was falling from the friggin' sky. No, don't check back to see if you read that correctly. I am fucking falling from the fucking sky!! I didn't srcream, I couldn't talk. I couldn't move. Nothing. All I could do was fall. Now, I was thinking the worst. I was expecting to die. Inside, I screamed as I fell from the sky. Once I broke through the clouds, I could see that I was about to fall into the ocean! I was freaking out, because I couldn't move, and even if I could move, I can't swim without a floaty. I was about to fall headfirst into the deep pool of cold, shark infested water when, just as I was about to hit the water, everything went white. I ended up landing in a field of tall, green grass. I didn't want to, but, again, this was one of my dreams where I can't controll anything I do. My body picked itself up on it's own and I was standing. I got to look at everything around me. Tall, green grass that seemed to stretch on in feilds of feilds... the sky was a dark blue, night. _

_"Hn, so you decided to come, Yokomo." asked a voice. I opened my mouth. I was going to speak???!_

_"I didn't **decide **to come, sasshole." I said bitterly. We were back to back, again. Sasori's right hand found my left one. He gave my hand a quick squeeze. I couldn't control anything, my body moved on it's own._

_"I'm sorry, Yokomo..." he said softly. I didn't know it, but a tear had slid down my eye. No... why was I crying?? How come I couldn't control myself???_

_"Why, Sasori?" I could hear myself ask. I didn't even know what Sasori did!! Sasori gave my hand another tight squeeze._

_"Yokomo... I'm sorry. I'll always love you..." he said. Wow... in my dreams... Sasori loves me? My body, on it's own, whirled around. I was face to face with Sasori, who grabbed my wrists and forced me to look in his eyes. I can't move!! Why can't I even control my moves in my dreams? Sasori stared into my eyes and leaned down. He began to kiss me. I kissed him back, even though I was screaming. How come I can never control myself?? I'm only watching and feeling. _

_Suddenly, Sasori pushed my to the ground, harshly. I was sobbing, now. I DON'T CRY!! Sasori had his head down, his hair covering his face. I could see a single, crystal tear fall from his eyes. It seemed to move in slow motion. The wind played with our red hair and the grass... everything was quiet... until... Sasori took a blade out of nowhere and killed me._

_I was screaming, inside and outside. NOW I can controll my movemets!! I jumped up, happy and sad to be able to control myself. The sword peirced through my stomach and blood flowed from my mouth. I opened my mouth._

_"Sasshole... what did you..." I asked. People, I can controll myself, now, FYI!! Sasori looked up, tears falling from his eyes._

_"I love you, Yokomo. I really do." he said in that same monotone, even though tears were falling from his eyes, breaking his emotionless facade. Sasori grabbed the sword and puled it out. My body felt numb, and I let myself fall into his arms. _

_"I love you, Sasori..." I said, as he collasped onto the ground, holding me close to him. I could feel his cold tears on my shoulder._

_"I'm sorry... I really am..." he whispered. Then, black._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_My dreams... are so meaningful..._

_I was now floating through the sky. My hair was annoyingly fluttering into my face, making me have to pull it away. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. Sasori... I love you... ugh, forget it..._

_White..._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_I was in a forest. I watched as Sasori came into the clearing, carrying my dead body. Ugh, great. I know that I'm a spirit, and that I'm dead. That's MY body that's being carried. Sasori was crying softly to himself as he cradled my body in the middle of the clearing - the clearing where I was tied to a tree in the beginning, remember? Ah, Sasori wants to bury me? Why not make me a puppet? Or a living puppet? Sasori put my lifeless body on the ground and crawled over it, his bangs covering his eyes. His tears fell onto my cheeks... well... my bodys' cheeks... so sad! Why do girls like to watch this feely-touchy stuff?_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**_You love Sasori, right?_**

_Who the hell are you??_

**_I'm Moyan. I'm going to help you. It's... it's what I want..._**

_What's that?_

**_Part of your soul used to belong to a girl named Moyan. She is your cousin._**

_Okay, and you are???_

**_I'm Moyan. Part of me is inside of you. We are the same. You will hear me in your head in your dreams. Sasori is a puppet. Are you sure that you love him? He might only end up hurting you, Yokomo._**

_Stuff it, lady! You know nothing! Sasori is a puppet, but he's still ALIVE!_

**_You can't be together. He will not age, you will. No, you actually won't even get a chance to age since you are going to die in nine days._**

_How do you know that?_

**_Part of me is you. I know these things. _**

_Yeah... I'm going to die, I know. Don't rub it in, lady._

**_Tell him that you love him, Yokomo._**

_NO!_

**_Do you want him to kill you? He doesn't even know how you feel._**

_What do you know about love, lady??_

**_Too much... young Yokomo. _**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_I was watching through Moyan's eyes. I had figured it out when I looked into the mirror to see a girl with a pale face, dark green eyes, and long crimson hair. AND I, well, Moyan, was PREGNANT!. Wait, I look like that, too, only with a lighter shade of green eyes!! Oh, silly me! And, I'm not NEARLY as pale as Moyan! AND I'm not pregnant!!! _

_"Moyan! Moyan!! MOYANN!! Your husband is here!! MOYANNNNN!" called a lady. I, well, MOYAN skipped down the staires. At the foot of the stairs, there was... there was this guy. HE LOOKED kinda like Sasori, only Sasori's MUCH hotter in my opinion. He had a hat that said, 'Kaze' on it in blue and black clothes. He smirked as he saw me, er, Moyan. Remember, I'm watching through Moyans eyes!! Oh, yeah, the lady that was calling scurried away._

_"Kazekage-sama..." I could hear Moyan say. So, I was watching and feeling, again? The 'Kazekage' smirked and gave a nod. I could feel Moyan smile._

_"Come, Moyan. We are going to take you to the hospital." said Moyans husband. I could feel Moyan gave a nod. I, um, Moyan followed the dude outside... WOAH! We're at... uh, where are we? _

_"Such a beautiful day!" I could hear Moyan say. The dude gave a chuckle._

_"You don't see days like this in Suna." dude agreed. SUNA?? We're in the land of the wind?? SHIT!! _

_Moyan smiled and we walked into the carraige. REMEMBER THAT I'M WATCHING AND FEELING EVERYTHING FROM MOYAN POV, OKAY???_

_Once we were at the hospital, we were put in a special chamber. Woah, they do all this stuff to deliver- _

_I was pushed to the ground. Well, Moyan was pushed to the ground, but I was FEELING it! I could feel the cool stone on the floor. A lady in the shadows stepped forward. My eyes widened. _

_Sasori's grandma, Chiyo!!_

_The Kazekage turned to her and nodded, "She's giving birth, now. Quickly. Don't mess up."_

_Chiyo nodded and stepped forward. I could hear Moyan scream as the Kazekage tied my, um, her wrists to the wall. Tears flowed down Moyan's cheeks and I could feel her heart wrench. Owwy!_

_"I though you loved me!!!" I heard Moyan scream. The Kazekage grinned._

_"You are only to give birth to the most powerful weapon, Moyan. Goodbye, and good riddance." said the Kazekage._

_Moyan screamed and there was HORRIFYING pain and then, black._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_What the hell...?_

**_That was my husband, the fourth Kazekage. I loved him, and he told me that he loved me. But it turned out that he only used me to give birth to his son that would be the strongest weapon. Chiyo, Sasori's grandma, was the one who sealed Sabaku into my son._**

_Who's your son?_

**_Gaara... the one that Sasori took. My son. He controls sand and is the fifth kazekage. The sand that he controls is my spirit, protecting him. _**

_HUH???_

**_I love Gaara. I hate Iyashi._**

_Are you telling me that Gaara, in some twisted way, is my NEPHEW??_

_**Yes.**_

_This is weird..._

**_I learned so much. I'm so... full of hatred. I want to be there for Gaara... he... he thinks that he's all alone... HE'S NOT!_**

_Okay... I'm so... sorry.._

**_Be careful, okay? I never want you to die... like I did._**

* * *

Next Chapter: _Dirty Little Secret_

* * *

Chapter 13 Preview:

_I'm going to watch Sasori 24/7! I can't believe... that I'm... well, not me, but... guh!!_

_Who's Gaara? I'm still a bit lost... And.. Sasori's somehow tied into all this????? Sasori's grandmother is the one that sealed Sabaku or something into Gaara... so..._

_This is officially my DIRTY little secret!!_

* * *

**I know that it's SO boring. I know that it SUCKS EGGS. SORRY!**

**R&R if you like it... ugh... that won't be anyone... no one likes this story...**

**Boo...hoo...hoooooo**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I don't own any songs.**

**There are rules about reading my stories, first of all, only review if you aren't planning to hurt my feelings T.T... I'm very... uh, sensitive and I plegde joy, peace, and happiness... uh, okay, nevermind. I just laugh at flames and thank all those people who are nice enough to review. **

**Okay, I'm going to complete this story... by next year... if I can. I'm planning about... twenty four chapters... I dunno, I like long stories. It's not like anyone wants it to end at five chappies!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Okay, I'm going to use my pea sized brain to think about fluff and crack... ne, if my math homework is screwed up, I'm blaming all of ya's! I know that the last chapter was boring... okay? But my chapters SUCK. I'll try, I really will. **

**I dedicate this to all of my reviewers. You all mean so much and I'm glad that you gave me that extra push.**

* * *

Chapter 13: _Dirty Little Secret_

* * *

I woke up slowly and painfully. My head throbbed as I struggled to sit up. Someone's arm went on my back, to help me sit up. O-kay, that's it!! 

"Hey!-" I was about to slap the person, but it was Sasori helping me sit up on his bed. My hand lowered. My dream... was it real? NAH, maybe those watcha-ma-call-it pills are crack pills... or something. I do NOT have a distant cousin and I do NOT have that... Gaara person as a nephew! That's crazy!! I shook my head rapidly, trying to stop my throbbing head. It just got worse.

"Where were you." asked Sasori coldly. I froze and slowly turned my head toward Sasori. He looked... awesome... and... cool in that cloak!! Dammit, he was wearing a cloak with a hood and had a sword on his back. His bangs fell over his eyes, too, increasing the steamyness. Is it just me, or did it all of a sudden get hot in here??? I began to fan myself, taking deep breaths. Sasori gave me a shove. "Answer, brat."

I stopped fanning and looked at him, again. I pushed some of my red hair out of my face and grinned sheepishly. What? It's not like... wait... "Ne, I was just... uh, getting the baby bottle for Rika... and is there air conditioning here? I'm hot, dammit!"

Sasori smirked, "I agree with you there."

It took me a few minutes to figure out what he was implying. Are all men perverts? "Do you mean that?"

He didn't say anything, so I began to chant, "Don't cha wish your puppets were alive like me? Don't cha wish your puppets were cool like me? Don't cha-"

He glared, "No."

I smiled, in spite of myself. Last night, I had some retarded dream about me dying and Sasori crying... and a distant cousin that's married to some 'Gaara's' father... I'm glad that none of it's real. I'm glad that Sasori's happy. I slowly wrapped my arms around Sasori, pulling him into a hug. My face was buried in his chest and I could tell he was glaring at the top of my head.

"Let go." he said darkly. I didn't budge.

"Common, hug me back." I mumbled. Maybe I need therapy, or something. I'm losing it! It was just a dream, none of it's real!! Sasori wouldn't care if I died, cause he's the one that wants to kill me! I was about to let go, because he wasn't hugging me, but, then, he pulled me into another hug. I hugged him back.

"Ne..."

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Sasori. I shook my head 'no'. I don't want that dream... since when am I scared of dreams??? I should be confronting Itachi, demanding that he lets me play some of his video games! I should be trying to turn the Zetsu into salad! I should be burning the Kakuzus' dollars with the lady man, Deidara! I should be enjoying my last days alive while I can! But... too bad I couldn't move.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Me and Sasori seperated quickly. Good thing Rika didn't wake up! In the doorway stood... shark boy? No, just kidding, but he DID look like a shark! Sharky smirked. I hummed the theme song to, 'JAWS'.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!!!" I mumbled. Sasori smirked, and Fishy glared.

"What are you doing here, Kisame?" asked Sasori. I was still humming the theme song and Fishy was glaring at me.

"Well, why do you care??? It's NOT MY FAULT that I look like a fish!! I was born that way, DAMMIT!! Now, I'll never know what it's like to have a girlfriend!! I HATE YOU MOM!!" shouted the Kisame.

"Awwww.." I said. Sasori smirked as Kisame ran out of the bedroom. Now that I'm free.. "Ne, Saso-kun, can I go-"

"No. You're staying right here." Sasori said, glaring. I pouted. Why can't I have freedom?

"Ne, you know that I'm dying in nine days... AT YOUR HANDS. COMMON, let me have some free-"

"No. I need to prepare you for the puppet making." said Sasori in a bored tone, not looking at me in the eye. I glared.

"IN NINE DAYS ADVANCE?? What the hell is THAT?" I asked Sasori. Now, he was glaring at me.

"I... I want to turn you into the perfect puppet." he mumbled. I caught it and my face softned. Okay, even though I'm not the girlyest girls, I still am a girl. FEMALE. I feel this fluff stuff only from... Sasori. Okay, you have to admit that what he just said was sweet!! Anyone who's sane would want a hottie like Sasori to say that to them, right? I smiled at Sasori. I officially name this the, 'ONLY FOR SASORI'S EYES' smile. Sasori gave me a nod and gestured toward the bed.

"You have to take off all of the clothes on the upper part of your body. I won't look." Sasori said, calmly. I glared as he turned around. Huh, I ain't falling for that!

"Hey! You better not look, or else I'll make you wish that you weren't immortal!" I said. Sasori didn't move. I smirked and turned around and began to take off my top. Okay, now... do I take off my bra? "Ne, Sasori, is the bra-"

"Yes, Yokomo." he said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and turned around, again. I took the bra off and layed on my stomach. Ne, I was wearing a Stewie bra! Huh, I completely forgot...

I threw it with my still torn up net top and buried my face in the pillow, "SASO-CHAN!" I mumbled into the pillow. I could feel Sasori sit on the bed, cause it did that bouncy, shifty thing. I turned my head toward where Sasori was. He was glaring as he rubbed his hands together. Lotion?

"Sasori, why are you using lotion...?" I asked. Sasori looked at me with a smirk.

"Hn." he said. He began to rub it on my back... shit... now I know why girls get massages all the time... shit, this is AWESOME. Where's Sasori get the magic touch?

"Where's you learn to massage?" I asked softly. I was in heaven...

"Hn. I usually do this AFTER I kill my puppets. Hn, I didn't think that it felt good." he said in a bored way. Hm... heaven. I think that I can see the light... NOTHING beats getting your first massage from a hot, hot guy that you happen to love, right? Sasori was spreading the lotion all over my back. I could tell that he did this a lot. He seemed to take his time... it felt SO good!

Sasori rubbed my lower back... ahhh... okay, weird. Let's do some thinking... hm... I wonder why Sasori kept me alive? Sasori's in THE Akatsuki! He's supposed to be ruthless! He is NOT supposed to listen to a whiny, dumb, ugly... girl... like me... why? Why did he keep me alive? If he had just killed me, I wouldn't have fallen in love with him. It's all his fault. I bit my lip and buried my face in the pillow, again. Sasori was still massaging me when I decided to talk to him.

"Sasori... why did you keep me alive?" I asked, softly. Sasori slowed down.

"Hn... I really don't know." he said. He clamped up again. I groaned.

"I have strange dreams." I mumbled into the pillow.

"I'm sure you do." Sasori said, apllying more lotion to my back.

"Ne, don't you want to know what I dream about?" I asked. Sasori began to rub the lotion into my back.

"It's none of my buisness, Yokomo." he said. I smiled.

"Huh, I guess you're right. It's not like I'd let you know, anyway. It's MY dirty little secret." I said, happily. I could tell that Sasori was rolling his eyes.

"Did I really need to know that?" asked Sasori.

"Nah... I just wanted to tell you." I replyed. Sasori stopped massaging me, "HEY!"

I held the pillow to my chest and sat up, facing Sasori. Sasori smirked at me.

"Hm, you have to do the rest yourself... unless you want me to do it..." he said with a smirk. I blushed. Dammit, I would LIKE Sasori to do it... but...

"No, way, pervert!" I said. Sasori rolled his eyes and walked into the washroom. He's probably going to wash his hands...

I plopped down, onto my stomach again. Is Moyan really a distant cousin? Is 'Gaara' really my nephew? I don't even know who he is... I wonder if Sasori knows him... probably... I mean, it was his grandmother that sealed... uh... that thing inside of... Gaara, was it? And why do I even care? I mean, I usually only worry this much about my video games... has this little adventure been that much of an influence on me? I rolled over, onto my back. I was still clutching onto the pillow tightly, thinking about how much Moyan has gone through... Moyan really looks like me, huh? I wonder why she married Gaara's father... Iyashi? Yeah, that's it. Why? I mean, it's obvious that he didn't like her! Why? Why did she do that? I bet she knew that he was planning to kill her!

Sasori walked out of the bathroom. Yeah, he just washed his hands. Water dripped from his fingers and his hair was spikey and red as usual. His hair fell over his eyes, slightly. My heart thumped in my chest and I flushed and paled. My head throbbed and I wanted to jump out of my skin. Is this why? Is this why Moyan fell for... that Iyashi? Did Iyashi make her feel this way? Well, then why does she not want me to be with Sasori? Why? What has Sasori done that was so bad? He's really hot... and he understands me. Okay, now I know why Moyan married Iyashi. Then, if she knows how I feel about Sasori... why sould she try to stop me? I bet she's the one giving me retarted dreams about Sasori in disgcuisting, disturbing attire. I bet that she... doesn't want me to be with Sasori. Well, she can't fool me!

I feel sorry for Moyan, I really do, but... Sasori isn't Iyashi. They are different people. I love Sasori, more than ever, now. I'm going to tell him how I feel when-

"Yokomo. Quit staring." said a cold voice. I snapped out of my train of thought. Oops, I forgot that I was gaping at Sasori.

"I'm sorry... I'm just... having problems... you know?" I asked. Sasori sat on the bed.

"Hn, sure." he said with a shrug. I smiled at him.

"Do you hate me Sasori?" I asked him. He glared.

"I can't judge you, Yokomo. No, I don't hate you." he mumbled. I nodded.

"Well, I don't hate you, either." I said with a toothy grin. Sasori smiled a little.

"Huh, I think we've already covered this topic." he said. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. I clutched the pillow to my chest, tighter. Sasori gave me a smirk.

"Here." he said, throwing me a simple, green sun dress. I caught it with one hand, the other hand still making sure that the pillow didn't fall. I smiled.

"Hey, thanks." I said. Sasori nodded and got up and calmly walked to his desk. I decided to change into my sundress. I walked to my bra and went into the bathroom.

Once I was in the bathroom, I closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath. The bathroom smells like Sasori. I began to change into the cute, green sun dress. I put on my bra, putting the pillow on the counter. Then, I slipped on the sundress. I kept on my jean shorts, just in case. I looked at myself in the mirror. Sasori's pretty good at picking out stuff!

I went to my knees and the sleeves were quarter length. It was a light green and had other designs on it. I usually don't wear dresses of any kind, but I really did like this dress. I picked up the pillow and walked out of the bathroom.

Sasori was at his desk, with his earplugs. I smiled. I'm going to try and enjoy my last days as much as I can. Before I die, I'll make sure to tell Sasori what I've wanted to say so much.

'I love you'.

* * *

Next Chapter: _You Pamper Your Puppets??_

* * *

Chapter 14 Preveiw:

_No, you read it correctly. Sasori PAMPERS his PUPPETS. Yes, I mean it! I'm SO glad I'm alive to expereince this!_

* * *

**I wonder what I could do to make this story good... I can't believe how bad this is, I know it is. I'm... WAHAHAHA!**

**Boohoo! I know that I'm sucking, but I'm trying hard for all those people (no matter how little) who love my crappy story! Thank you for reveiwing, and I know that I update fast! Thank you!**

**I love you all, and I'm glad that you've supported me all the way!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I don't own songs.**

**There are rules about reading my stories, first of all, only review if you aren't planning to hurt my feelings T.T... I'm very... uh, sensitive and I plegde joy, peace, and happiness... uh, okay, nevermind. I just laugh at flames and thank all those people who are nice enough to review. **

**Okay, I'm going to complete this story... by next year... if I can. I'm planning about... twenty four chapters... I dunno, I like long stories. It's not like anyone wants it to end at five chappies!**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**Well, I know that my story isn't the best, but I'm trying... yeah. Well, this one's okay in my opinion. I haven't updated in a while, I know. But, I've been thinking of ideas, okay? I was thinking...**

**And now, I'm full of ideas! My updating's going to go back to it's usual quikness!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14: _You Pamper Your Puppets??_

* * *

Shit... Okay, I woke up from having a dreamless sleep... in a bathtub. The water has sakura peatals floating in it and it smells really pretty. My hair was tied into a ponytail and I was NAKED. Hell, I was going to kill the person who did this, but, it felt so damn RELAXING. Shit, this is awesome!! I let myself relax and the water rippled a little. Where is this, anyway? It's a cave with a stone bathtub in the middle of it. Oh, did I mention how HUGE this is? I can sit down in it, sure, but it was bigger than HOTTUBS. Suddenly. I heard footsteps. I ducked, into the water. I wasn't going to let anyone see me!! I wonder if I'm still in the Akatsuki lair... 

"Yokomo." said a familiar voice. I shot out of the water.

"SASORI!! YOU NASTY, NASTY pervert!!" I said. Sasori stood there, still in a black cloak with a hood. He smirked.

"Do you work out or something? Are you on a diet??" he asked, smirking. I flushed.

"I'm on a diet of chocolate and easy mac. Shut up. I don't care about my weight. I'm like, 120 pounds..." I trailed. I really think that I'm too skinny... I'm seventeen! I should be heaveir!! I have tried to gain weight by eating junk food, but, of course, my mom was so proud that I managed to stay fit that she hid all of my chocolate!!

"Hn." said Sasori he sat in the chair next to the tub with a book. I glared at him.

"Are you going to cook me? Feed me to a callibal?" I asked. Like Zetsu... hehe. Salad man.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to recreate you. I'm turning you into the perfect puppet. You will last forever, never to fade. I'm developing a knew way to make perfect puppets. Then, you will look exacly like a human, only immortal." said Sasori in a bored way. I twitched.

"So... you're going to PAMPER me to make me the perfect DOLL??" I demanded. Sasori looked up from his book with a smirk.

"Correct, Yokomo. Congragulations." he said sarcastically. I glared.

"Well, are you going to give me another massage? Cause' I think that I have a knot in my back..." I murmured, trying to reach my back. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"No, I only need to do that once." he said. I pouted.

"Well, what else are you going to do to me?? Are you going to do my nails or something?" I asked. It was only a half joke. Sasori nodded.

"If you want." he said. I grinned. I get to choose? SWEET!

"Ne, Saso-chan? Do you know a little dude named Gaara?" I asked. Sasori looked up with a glare.

"Mm... hmm... Deidara killed him. Gaara was the redhead that you saw die when I first brought you here, remember? When we were in camoflouge?" said Sasori in a bored way. He flipped the page. I gaped, my eyes popping out of my skull. Oh, my god... they killed... Gaara?? Shit, wait. What do I care??? What dream meant nothing! I was just having another random dream! Yep, the dream meant nothing! I have no cousin named Moyan...

Okay, I know I do, but... still... it's a bit hard to believe... how could I not know her? Oh, yeah I was probably too busy playing video games or something... Sasori continued to flip the pages of his book as I simply sat in the collosal tub, waiting for the silence to be broken. I can't believe that... my nephew's dead... what will Moyan say when I tell her? Will she be upset? I'm stupid, of course she'll be upset! We're talking about her only son! I ducked my head into the water, again, guilt overwhelming me even though I had nothing to do with it. Damn you, girly man, for killing my nephew! Sasori all of a sudden got up and picked up a towel from the other side of the room with those weird strings. I emerged from the water and the towel was sent flying at my face. He walked out of the room, well, cave area. I stood up, too, the towel wrapped around me. I still felt bad...

"Ne, SASORI!!" I called. I heard his distant reply.

"Hn?" he asked. I stepped out of the tub, my red hair dripping wet. Sasori came back into the cave area with some more supplies.

"Why did girly man kill Gaara?" I asked softly. Sasori gave me a confused look.

"Why do you care?" he asked. I shook my head, small dropplets of water flying around me.

"Nothing..." I murmured. Sasori glared and sat down on the chair next to the tub, again. He just watched me. I looked down.

"What, Yokomo." he said. No, he didn't ask, it was not a question. It was a demand. I didn't look up. Should I tell him? No, he'll think I'm crazy. "I won't think that you're crazy." he said. What?? Are you kidding me? I looked up, wishing that I could sink into the floor.

"Nothing, really. Really." I said.

Sasori glared, "You're lying."

I put on a bright, (Scarily) easy-to-tell-it's-OMG-FAKE smile, "No! I'm okay! Really, Saso-chan!"

Sasori took a step back, eyes closed, his eyebrow twitching, "Mm hm, o-kay..."

I nodded happily, "OKAY! YOSH!"

I tightened the towel around me and trudged beside Sasori, who still had his eyes closed, his eyebrow still twitching.

"Neee... Saso-chan? Saso-chan? Saso-chan? Saso-chan? Saso-chan?" Poke, "Saso-chan?" Poke, "Saso-chan?" Poke, "Saso-chan?" Poke. Wow, this dude had TALENT! It's like he's used to this kind of annoying shit! "SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI! SASORI!"

Oh, no, he is NOT still NOT hearing me! I began poking him harder, saying his name louder, "SASSHOLE!? SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE!? SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE!? SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE!? SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE!? SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE!? SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?! SASSHOLE?!"

Wow, now, I had to go PRO! I took a deep breath, took on last glance at Sasori, whos eyes were closed and his eyebrow was still twitching. I made sure my towel was secure. Okay, there is NO WAY that he's going to survive THIS little charade! I opened my mouth, my hand over my heart. Sasori continued with his twitching thing as I opened my mouth to sing THE most annoying song in the world! THERE IS NO ONE that can handle this song! NO ONE!

"I...!!!!!" I began. Sasori stopped twitching, but kept his eyes shut. FOOL!

"I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves! Everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves! I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves and this is how it goes!; I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves! Everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves! I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves and this is how it goes!; I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves! Everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves! I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves and this is how it goes!; I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves! Everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves! I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves and this is how it goes!; I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves! Everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves! I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves and this is how it goes!" I sang. Damn, no movement! WHAT THE HELL?? Oh, no... will I have to go there? No, no, I don't want to KILL Sasori!

(I was going to sing 'Best Friend', by the way.) I walked over to Sasori and gave him a hug. He twitched.

"If you don't stop hugging me, I'll kill you." he said coldly. I grinned and jumped away, a smile on my face.

"HAHA! I knew that it'd work! AND HELL YEAH, it DID! SHIT, I'm a genuis, hell, I should be the host of freakin' Opera-"

"You know, it's named 'Opera' after the host, Opera?" informed Sasori, glaring. I glared back.

"Screw you, Sasshole." I muttered. He grinned.

"Hm, well I have to do a few more things. Follow me." said Sasori. I followed after him, reluctantly. I mean, really, why the hell does Sasori pamper his freaking puppets? This isn't funny. Maybe he's just making me look nice so that he can rape me after he made me a puppet. Ugh, nasty thought, never mind. Ah, well, at least Sasori's hot...

Soon, we were in Sasoris room again. Inside his bedroom was Deidara, glaring at Rika who was in his arms, tugging at his hair. I snorted.

"Yo, man lady. What's up?" I asked. Deidara looked up, glaring.

"Well, if it isn't Sasori-dannas little puppet friend, yeah!" he snarled. He got up and pushed Rika into Sasoris arms. He walked over to me and shoved me onto the bed in a sitting position.

"HEY. No touchie!" I said, flaring my arms out as Deidara walked over with a hairbrush. He glared and sat down behind me, brushing my hair roughly, "OWWW!! SON OF A-"

"Yokomo, shut up. Deidara's going to fix your hair." said Sasori calmly. My eyes popped out of my sockets.

"WHAT?? SINCE WHEN DO PUPPETS GET THEIR HAIR STYLED??? GET ME OUT OF THIS MADHOUSE, SASSHOLE!" I screamed. Rika started crying. Deidara began to braid my hair in a bun. My bangs hung at the sides of my face, framing it. I pouted.

"YOU KNOW, this isn't fair cause' I didn't WANT my hair done by your fag-ass friend, SASSHOLE!" I hissed. Deidara laughed and got off the bed to look at me. He whistled.

"Ya' better watch out for Saso-danna, yeah, Yokomo-baka!" said Deidara. Sasori whacked him on the head with a newspaper.

"Get out, Deidara." he said. Deidara frowned.

"FINE! DON'T say thanks to me, yeah!" he said. With a final huff, he stalked out of the room, muttering a string of colorful vocabulary. I smirked.

"Ne, Saso-teme! I think that he's hot for ya', ne?" I asked. Sasori threw the newspaper at me. I rubbed my head, "Owww...!"

Sasori smirked and adjusted the now sleeping Rika in his arms, "Hn, common, we have to get you clothes."

I glared, "Screw dat! I'd rather walk around in a towel than wear one of your gay-ass ugly cloaks!"

Sasori smirked, "Hn, well that's too bad. Your coming anyway."

Using the arm that wasn't carrying Rika, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door through the hallway. I used my other hand to hold the towel in place. I glared at Sasoris back.

"YA know, Sasshole, I have human rights! Lemme go, ya douche!" I screamed. I was dragged into a large room, filled with beautiful kimonos... no wait... what's wrong with this?

"Holy fucking shitheads of Pluto! They're WEDDING kimonos!" I screeched. Some dude... no, that money dude! Yeah, him! He stepped from behind one of the racks of dresses and glared.

"Yes, they are wedding dresses. It makes me plenty of money, you know." he said. Oh, how typical. I glared.

"I better not be getting married to this shithead here!" I said, gesturing to Sasori with my now free arms. Money bags glared, again.

"No, you're not. But Sasori is paying tripple the price for one dress, so, that's why you're here." he said. He pointed to a stool, "Stand on it. NOW."

I glared and pointed at him, "Yeah, G-Money, I'm sorry, but I can't just let ya stip me! Shit, I don't even KNOW you!"

The man glared, "I'm measuring your size, although I'm sure you're too fat to fit in any of the dresses."

I glared, "Oh, can it, dip shit! I'll fit in your half ass dresses no problem!"

I walked over to the stool and stood on it. There were three full length mirrors in front of it. I could see myself in all different angles. The dude walked over and wrapped the measuring tape around my waist. He looked at the size, blinked twice, and then measured my height. Then, after he was done, he walked over to the dresses rack and pulled out a ruffly, pink dress. I snorted.

"What is this? I'm not a friggin debutante! It's not my coming out party!" I said. I heard Sasori mutter.

"I didn't know groundhogs day was coming early-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at Sasori. He smirked and I continued to yap off at Money bags.

"AND I have a strict rule against all ruffles, pink, frilly, lacy, slutty dresses, got that, G-Money?" I toled him, waving my finger. The dude rolled his eyes and pulled out a green and blue kimono with golden designs. I glared. It's still girly, but I don't see anything else that isn't pink, so.. "FINE!"

The dude rolled his eyes and tossed it to me. Then he pointed to a little cubicle, "Go change in there."

I scowled before truging to the changeroom, opening the door, stepping inside, and closing it behind me again. I checked for cameras and openings before changing. I very quickly took off the towel before pulling on the layers and layers of robes and tying the obi. I was careful not to ruin my hair. Deidara actually did a very good job... which scared me. I walked out, looking to my left and right. If anyone laughs, I swear to KAMI that I'll grab one of those frilly, pink dresses and force them to wear it. I stepped out shyly, even though I really didn't care. I'd get my revenge for this, later. Sasori raised an eyebrow and Kakuzu (I think) rolled his eyes. I glared.

"If I look terrible, I don't wanna hear it from neither of you! Now take me to a happy place before I open a can of whoop ass on yas!" I said. Sasori smirked and carefully freed one of his arms, careful not to wake up MY adopted child. Then, he did that dissapearing act, reappeared beside me, grabbed my arm, and then, we both dissapeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Kakuzu.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

We reappeared in some candle lit room. I mean, there were candles EVERYWHERE. I looked around, as if checking for any evil bad guys. I glared at Sasori, who sat in front of me on a pillow, holding Rika. I glared.

"Yo, where the HELL are we?" I asked. Sasori looked up.

"Here." he said matter-of-factly. I twitched.

"You know, screw you, smartass!" I said. I plopped down on the mat below me, pouting. Sasori grinned.

"Hidan!" he called. Hidan? What? Isn't this the guy who was singing in the living room when I was on MII III? I snickered as he walked in front of me, blocking my veiw of Sasori. He sat down, a pissed look on his face. He looked over his shoulder at Sasori.

"Half ass pissface..!" he hissed at Sasori. He turned to me, glaring.

"Hmph. Close your eyes." he said. I glared.

"I don't like magic tricks, Count Chocola." I snarled. He glared.

"Fucking close your eyes." he said. I stuck my tounge out before closing my eyes. He began muttering some things. I could hear a soft jingling. Hm... very relaxing... very, very relaxing... I like it. I began to let myself relax. Suddenly, Hidan spoke.

"Clear your fucking mind..." he said. I twitched. Okay. Clear my mind... suddenly, this image apeared in my head. What was this? Hidan continued, "Imagine something that's probably downright fucking relaxing."

O-kay was this like some sort of... ugh... 'Find Your Happy Place' thing? I mean, like Yoga? Hm, I've always lied about knowing yoga... I guess now I won't be lying! It's actually relaxing... except for Hidans language, which is worse than mine.

"Relax..." he said. Suddenly, I could almost imagine myself flying. My (Annoyingly) long, red hair fluttering in the breeze. Oh, if you're wondering why I don't cut it, it's because I actually like it long. Anyway, I could feel myself flying. I felt free. It was relaxing! Suddenly, there was a little snapping sound. I opened my eyes to see the Hidan, glaring. I frowned.

"Over already?" I asked. He nodded.

"Get the hell out. I'm already pissed off with the fact that I fucking agreed to do that dip shit!" he snarled. Sasori stood up from behind Hidan and kneeled beside me.

"Let's go." he whispered. He pulled me up with his free arm, and, once again, dragged me out of the room.

I wonder what's going to happen next?

* * *

Next Chapter: _Why?_

* * *

Chapter 15 Preview:

_Nah, this isn't a depressing chapter. It's more an annoying one, where I ask Sasori "WHY?" _

_And, I'm not going to stop asking that annoying question until I get an honest ANSWER._

* * *

**Yeah, I know that it's pretty bad. And I know that I haven't updated in a while, too!**

**But, I hope this makes up for it! I worked my ass off thinking off ideas! This chapter's pretty long, ne?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl,** **and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**More Authors Notes:**

**I know that lately my updates have been kind of slow, but... OH WELL. I can't do anything... I guess. But, here's crappy chappy fifteen! Woo! Anyway, I hope that you don't think that it's TOO crappy! **

**More things, I hope that you didn't forget about Moyan and Gaara!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15: _Why?_

* * *

I was being dragged by Sasori through the hallway. He was running damn fast! Well, for me, since I have no bra and my boobs and bouncing up and down. Shit, it hurts, you know!! I cringed and stopped, hugging myself. Sasori turned around, glaring. Rika was still in his arms. You know, she is MY illegally adopted child! I glared right back at Sasori, massaging my sore chest. 

"You know, Sasshole, girls have these mushy things on their chest called 'Boobs' and it hurts to run. So, that's why they invented br-" I was rudely cut off by Sasori.

"Yes, yes I know. You don't need to tell me the whole thing." he said. I glared.

"I just wanted to test you." I said, sticking out my tongue, "Numb nut."

Sasori smirked, "You know, I think that you're language got worse." I glared.

"So? Why the hell do you care?" I asked. He smirked.

"It's almost as bad as Hidans'. It's annoying. Stop it." he said. I glared.

"Don't compare me to that smartass!" I whined. Sasori glared and continued to pull me through the halls. I glared the whole time, not understanding why he was in such a rush to go to the place where we were going. Wait; say that out loud... yeah, that sounds really stupid. Don't ever use that line. Sasori suddenly stopped, in front of a door. Ugh, it better not be something weird, again. Sasori opened the door and pulled me inside. Then, he closed and locked the door behind him. Oh, this is Sasoris room.

"Okay, you can do whatever you want. Here." he said, pushing Rika into my arms.

I glared. Who'd he think he was? He was about to make me a puppet, and now I get to do whatever I want in a locked room? This was crazy. I guess I just have to annoy him until I get a real answer. I'm very multi-tasked, you see, since I can talk and annoy people at the same time.

"Why?" I asked. He glared.

"You're done with all of the treatments." he said.

I frowned, now. I'm done? What about that manicure..? Oh, yeah. Wait, I don't even WANT a manicure! I should be relieved that there are no more things (torture) for me to go through! I'm exhausted, anyway. But, something seems to be bugging him... how come I can tell? Wait, who cares! Right now, I gotta find out what's wrong with my secret crush! Okay, on to annoying, again!

"Why?" I inquired again. Sasori glared and led me to a chair. I sat down, my glare still not leaving him. Sasori looked annoyed, but decided to answer my question.

"Because, I have no more things left for you to do." he said.

I cocked my head. Yes, he does! Manicure! Okay, there's something fishy, here. Really. Sasori is acting all emotional again. Sometimes, you gotta wonder if guys PMS, too. I decided to continue interrogating him.

"Why?" I asked, again. He glared.

"I can't do anything more." he said. My face went blank.

"Why?" I asked softly. Sasori stopped glaring and sat in the chair across from me.

"Because I'm in the Akatsuki, and there are limits..." he said. My face softened.

"Why...?" I asked. Sasori looked down.

"I'm not supposed to have live people, here. The Akatsuki is the conquest of strength, a much feared organization. We're supposed to keep out location secret, and we're not supposed to let people inside the hideout. Two days ago, the whole organization found out about you being here... Zetsu seemed very happy... and I was ordered to get rid of you. So, I had everyone help me prepare you for puppet making. You are going to die soon. As in, five days." he mumbled. I looked down, too.

I was going to die? In five days? No more nine days? Why? Why? I haven't even told Sasori how I felt... why? Sasori looked up; I looked up, too, looking into his eyes, looking for emotion. None. His eyes, his face, everything, blank. I flushed, looking down, again. I was going to die in three days... that's why... Sasori... did all those things... that's why... he gave me that massage. It wasn't in nine days advance, but three days advance. I didn't look up as Sasori stood, sitting behind his desk and putting on his earplugs. I looked at him, glaring. He seemed to see me, and looked up, taking one earplug out.

I glared, "Why...? Why'd you join Akatsuki? Why, Sasori...?"

Sasori looked down, "Hn, I'll tell you, it's pointless, anyway."

I nodded, ready to hear Sasoris' story. Sasori began, "When I was fifteen, I found out that my grandmother had developed a way to bring lost lives back from the dead. When I confronted her, though, she refused to bring back my parents, since she could only bring back one. I became angry, and ran away, killing most of the village from anger. Then, I was discovered by the Akatsuki, and they took me in. Then, I could never go back."

I looked down, ashamed that I had asked, "Why didn't you tell me... before... when you told me about your childhood?"

Sasori snorted and put on his earplugs, "Hn."

I managed a weak smile, before looking down at the baby in my arms. I remember... when I first told Sasori about Rika and he said that one day he was going to kill her and make her a puppet, like me. Did he mean it? He didn't seem to hate Rika! Why? Why would Sasori want to kill such an adorable baby? Why would he want to kill me? Why can't he find another person to add to his collection? WHY? I closed my eyes shut, hoping that tears would leak out. But, there were none. None. I couldn't even cry for the horrible, tragic soon-to-be death of my adopted child and mine! Why couldn't I cry? I decided to lie on Sasoris' bed. I laid the sleeping Rika down beside me, my arms around her so she wouldn't fall. My back was facing Sasori. Why do I love Sasori, anyway? He wants me dead! He wants to kill me! He's the reason of my death! And yet, I love him. Why? Am I insane?

I hugged Rika, tighter. Why? Why?

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Why, why, why, why, why..._

**_It is because you love him, child. Deny it, not, for we all know that you love him._**

_Well, yeah, of course I know that I love him!_

**_Hum..._**

_...I have a question..._

**_Ask._**

_Well, were you the one giving me those dreams about Sasori being a retard?_

**_I shall not deny that I did, but it was for you. I could not give you dreams showing his true nature, for you will be scared. The last thing we want is you being afraid of Sasori, young one._**

_...You're kidding, right...?_

**_I'm afraid not. I've been trying to stop you from loving him... well... I actually tried to make Sasori look like a joke. I don't want you to die like I did. I don't. I can't let you lose Rika like I lost Gaara, either. I can't. Sasoris' just going to use Rika like a tool, like Iyashi did Gaara. You must understand that Sasori is... is no longer real. He's not longer a part of this world. You may never be together._**

_I love Sasori, though. I really do, and I'm sure that he'd never use Rika... I think that he was joking when he said that he was going to turn her into the strongest weapon..._

**_What if you are mistaken? What if Sasori turned you and Rika into a puppet?_**

_I really don't know, but I love Sasori, and I'm not going to give up on him..._

**_...Even if he were to kill you in five days?_**

_I won't. I'm not like you._

**_I don't want you to die. You can't, or else your soul will join mine, and both of us will never find peace. It's for my and your betterment. _**

_How do you know? _

**_I'm never going to find peace... until I know that you're safe from the same tragedy as me._**

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Tragedy... at that, I woke up. I found that it was the middle of the night, and Sasori was beside me, sleeping. I frowned. Sasori is practically human, only immortal. He doesn't seem like a puppet, at all! I carefully got my arms from underneath Rika and placed pillows around her, to make sure that she didn't fall off the bed. She's so adorable..! How can Sasori possibly want to kill her? With a sad sigh, I headed toward Sasoris desk. I want to know what he's going to do to Rika and me. Once I was there, I sat in the chair. My hands searched the desk, until I felt a lamp. My hands trailed all over it until I found the switch. It was a dim light, but enough to be able to see the small script on the book. I gasped at what was before me. There were pictured of bodies. But, there were some things there, too. I began to read.

_How to make the perfect doll-Almost real, and yet, at your control._

I blinked. Real? Sasori did mention something about upgrading himself... I rushed over to the bed, accidentally banging my shin. My once nicely done hair was messy as I rushed over to Sasoris side, although I was careful not to wake up Rika. I unbuttoned Sasoris cloak with shaky hands. Once his cloak was out of the way, I pushed up his top. I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Special_

* * *

Chapter 16 Preview:

_Until this day, I've never been really surprised. Everything was the same. Same, flirtatious boys, same slutty girls, same shooting games. But, Sasoris special._

* * *

**Is this what people consider cliff hangers? I don't know, because I gave a preview. I'm really not sure if this is considered a cliff hanger...**

**Ah, well.**

**Please review... if you like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello, all, and thank you for reading my story. Well, I know that it's been a while since my last update, and I know that everyone's probably loosing hope, so I decided to update, and fast. I have an idea, anyway. Oh, and I don't put authors notes in the middle of the story. The text in brackets is Yokomo. **

**Well, I'd like to that those who didn't loose hope in me and are reading my story right now. I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers and fans. Thank you, for you are all really helping me become a better writer.**

**I don't mean to offend anyone. I am not racist or anything. I believe that all deserve respect. Please, I mean no harm.**

**Please continue to read.**

* * *

Chapter 16: _Special_

* * *

Do you know that feeling that you get when you see something that is so shocking and surprising that you want to burst?? Do you? I stared in shock and awe at Sasori's torso, occasionally slapping and pinching myself, for I could not believe it. I could not believe it. Although it was right in front of me, practically shouting that it was true, I still could not believe it. Sasori was indeed different. Shit, I haven't felt this shocked since that time where I was playing Sims and this random guy came up to me and kissed me. 

Sasori was a puppet. I never thought that he'd do this to himself, though. Do you really want to know what I see? Are you prepared for the most shocking thing in the history of ever? Do you? Well, you came to the right place. In front of me is Sasori, sleeping, his shirt rolled up revealing his stomach. I'll tell you why I'm shocked. You want to go back a bit? Refresh your memory? Well, I walked over to Sasori to lift up his shirt (That sounded bad. I'm so bad) after reading that strange book about puppets, and now, here I am, gawking as I see just what the love of my life did to himself. Wait, cut that out. What my _crush _did to himself.

Sasori had made his stomach hollow, a red, wicked looking chord inside, looking a bit wet with purple liquid. Where his heart should've been was a seal, printed in blood. I just stared. Damn, he'd be an awesome character in Street Fighters 2! I shook my head, scowling. Why can't I take anything seriously?? A human did this to himself! This is a very serious matter! This is no time to be thinking about video games and crap. Wait… did I save before I left? Crap, I just defeated Chun Lee! I know that I suck, but REALLY! She was fighting hard that time!

Wait, not the time to be thinking about video games! I pinched my arm, trying to get a hold of myself. Come on, Yokomo! Be the girl that's locked up inside of you! I took a deep breath before turning my attention toward Sasori again. I looked at his chest, and what he turned himself into. This is the part where the love struck girl runs away, screaming. But, I'm not like other girls. Heck, I'm thinking about video games right now! I pushed the thought to the corner of my mind before running my finger over the seal, frowning. Why the HELL would Sasori want to be a puppet? Is it because he wants to be eternal, like his art? Yeah, most likely.

But, I bet if he DIDN'T make himself a puppet, I'd be running my hands over abs right now! Oh, I should shut up. I shouldn't be thinking about Sasori's past abs… I should be thinking about my tragic death and how it's all Sasori's fault, although he's my first crush. No, that's a lie. My first crush was when I was four… well, I'm not even going to GO there, since it did not work out AT ALL. I cringed before looking at Sasori, my forbidden love. Ugh, that is SO mushy. I shouldn't be falling in love, I'm not that kind of girl!

Oh, well. Guess it's my fault, anyway. If I wasn't so hooked to video games, my mother wouldn't have sent me out on a walk, I wouldn't have chased a butterfly, I wouldn't have gotten helplessly lost with nothing but the clothes on my back, I wouldn't have followed some mysterious strangers desperately, and I wouldn't have gotten stuck on a needle in a cave. AND I would've fed my cat, Skittles!

I pulled away, not even bothering to fix Sasori's shirt. I decided to make a suck out of myself and mope around like some EMO. What's the point, anyway? I just moped around, ignoring the fact that Rika was awake, ignoring the fact that she had rolled over onto her stomach, and IGNORED the fact that she was about to squirm off the bed. Suddenly, I realized she was about to fall. I whirled around, facing her. I could only watch in horror as she began to fall.

…Until Sasori woke up and snatched her into his arms.

He was sitting on the bed, his arms were held away from his body, carrying Rika. He glared at me. Uh oh, I think that he knows that it was me who pulled up his shirt. Well, anyway, he put Rika down in the pillows and pulled down his shirt, his eyes not leaving Rika as she rolled onto her stomach again, although this time not anywhere near the edge of the bed. Her large, brown eyes never leaving Sasori as he got up. Sasori and Rika seemed to be having a staring contest. Suddenly wanting to be noticed, I cleared my throat, causing the two to rest their hawk like gazes on me. I began to sweat.

"Err… um… my throat hurts?" I said. Sasori and Rika continued to stare at me. I tried to stare at least Rika down, knowing that Sasori was a puppet and didn't need to blink. But, like Sasori, Rika's gaze was unflinching. AND Sasori walked in front of her, blocking my view of my adopted child. I glared at Sasori, although he glared back. Hell, did he think I was scared?

"Don't act like you haven't seen, Yokomo." Sasori said icily. I glared, trying to look around him. Any idiot could tell I wasn't taking his seriously.

"What??" I asked, aggravated. Sasori glared and grabbed my shoulders. I cringed. Dang it, for a fag he was strong! I wiggled around, trying to free myself of him and his… his hands. Giving up after a while, I glared, "WHAT??"

"Don't play stupid. You know you saw what I really am." he said, glaring. I relaxed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I saw. So what?" I asked. Sasori looked at me curiously and angrily. How the heck does he do that?

"Aren't you scared?" he asked suspiciously. I snorted and began to wiggle again.

"Hell, no! I don't ride that way, Sassy hole." I continued to wriggle. But, he surprised me and let go. Glad that I was free, again, I began to do a little dance. I was interrupted by a little cough.

Slightly annoyed, I looked up, ready to unleash a string of colorful vocabulary. I closed my mouth when I noticed that the person in front of me was Sasori. He held Rika and glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What?? Did you think that I was going to be freaked out?! Haven't you known me long enough? Really, I'm not like that!! I don't care if you're a puppet! Actually, I think that it's a little cool! Have you ever considered being on a video game? Yeah, you know, like Street Fight"-

"Yokomo. Why are you not scared?" he asked tonelessly. I looked up, at him. What the hell is his problem? I already said I didn't care!

"Sasori! I don't freaking CARE. If you want to be a puppet, go be a puppet! It's like having a gay person as a friend. It's okay! You can't hold that against anyone, it's normal! Chill out and enjoy the flying fish!" I said, trying to sound smart. Sasori didn't even stop glaring.

"I'm serious. What are you thinking?? I'm a monster. I'm a heartless monster. I know I am. You said it yourself. If you think so, why are you not afraid?" he asked. I rubbed my temples.

"SHIT! What is your issue?? You're not a freaking heartless monster, I said that so I wouldn't lose!! Jeez, do puppets PMS??? Really! I have tampons if you want some! God, just RELAX! Stress has to do with ninety nine percent of all illnesses! Just CHILL!" I said, huffing. Sasori's expression did not change.

"I see you are still as idiotic as you were when I met you." he said coldly. I gasped.

"You- you ass!! I'm not an idiot! I'm not a retard!!" wow, I'm lying a lot, now. Okay, I'm not a retard, but I sure do act like one! I admit! Sasori just stood there, expression unchanging.

"Yokomo, stop it. Stop being an idiot, or else I'll kill you sooner." he said, coldly. I froze and shivered.

"Sasshole… just chill"- I began, but Sasori cut me off.

"Don't call me that." he said. He used his free hand to grab my wrist, twist it, and pin my to the wall. I hissed at the sharp pain. My cheek was pressed against the wall.

"ACK, f-fine…!" I hissed. I wiggled around, but he didn't even move. He squeezed my wrist, breaking it. I hissed in pain.

"No. You are to address me with respect and I am tired of your stupidity and annoyingness. You are to die in five days, done. Now, shut up." he said, finally releasing me.

He threw me at the closet door, and blood seeped through the nicely made kimono. The back of my head and my hair was soaked with blood, and I could taste metallic liquid in my mouth. I glared at Sasori's back as he turned, walked toward the door, twisted the knob, pushed, and walked out, closing and locking the door behind him.

What a drama queen.

I wiped off the blood and scowled. I'll leave some tampons in his bathroom. Really, what an ASS.

Anyway, what's wrong with being special?

* * *

Next Chapter: _PMSing Puppet_

* * *

Chapter 17 Preview:

_I don't care if Sasori nearly killed me, because I'll be dead soon, anyway! I'm not going to be like Moyan! I'm never going to give up on Sasori! That's what true love is about! _

* * *

**Again, please do not be offended. About that gay line, I really have nothing against gays. So, please don't flame me for that. I really don't mean to offend anyone.**

**Sorry for the slow update, for my computer was down. I couldn't get on the internet, but now it's working quite fast.**

**Thank you, please review if you wish.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. ****I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**Authors Notes:**

**Ah, another chapter. Well, I decided not to keep people waiting on this one. But, If anyone's wondering… I haven't watched Naruto Shippuuden. Sorry. I've only seen Deidara's fight scene and Sasori's. My apologies.**

**Please continue reading.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: _PMSing Puppet_

* * *

Well, that's a drama queen for you. Really, what an ass. I cannot believe that he hurt me enough to make me bleed. Ugh, I'm SO mad! I hissed and held the back of my head in pain. Screw Sasori. Did he want me to bleed to death?? He better be on his way back with some medicine, or something. If you're wondering why I'm not freaking out, I DO know how to stay calm. I'm kind of tough, to tell you the truth. I've seen enough video games to know that it's cool to not freak out when you get hurt. But shit, Sasori throws damn hard! I hissed in pain once more before crawling toward the bathroom door and pushing it open. I decided I needed to wash off some of the blood and keep the wound clean. 

I pushed open the door, the door creaking as it slowly opened, allowing me to enter the cool cubicle. I crawled in, getting into a kneeling position so that I could feel the wall for the switch. I felt the cool tiles beneath my hand as I felt around for the little switch that would light the room up. Once I found the switch, the room flooded with light. I could tell right away that he had never heard of spring cleaning. There was dust everywhere, and once of the light bulbs were busted. I cringed before getting on my hands and knees once more, crawling toward the sink in front of me. The tiles were a pattern of white and black, and there was no shower curtain to describe. The tub, at least, was clean. I've been in the bathroom, before, to change into that dress, but I've never really taken the time to explore it like this, or describe it.

Once I was close enough, I flung my arms around the basin of the sink, panting tiredly. What the hell did Sasori do to me? I glanced around the sink to look for a towel rack. Surely enough, there was one to the right. I turned back to the sink, again. It was an old fashion sink with not that much counter space. It was a plain white and slightly dusty. I pushed myself up on my knees so that I could see the inside. My chin rested on the edge of the basin. I scowled at what I saw. The sink was all dirty and dusty. Although I've seen much worse, I still found it surprising that such a person like Sasori would keep such a dusty bathroom. He washed his face before… so how did it collect so much dust in that short time?

Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I used my left hand to reach forward and turn on both the hot water and cold water tap. Water began to run down from the tap into the sink. I used the same hand to check the temperature of the water. It was warm. With a small, annoyed frown I took a towel from the neglected towel rack and held it beneath the tap of running water, allowing it to get soaked with the warm substance. Once the towel was completely and utterly drenched, I pressed it to the back of my head, against the bleeding wound.

I didn't fail to notice the tranquil sound of water dripping to the ground with a soft patter. It began to slow down, fading to no sound at all. I glanced down to my knees. The floor and my poor kimono were covered with blood and water. In other words, I was completely soaked. I hissed, finally noticing the pain. I let out a growl before turning of the tap. With one hand I held the towel in place, and with the other I held onto the basin. Holding onto the sink to balance myself, I slowly and painfully stood up.

Once on my two feet, I turned, my head throbbing with pain. My back was no better. It was just that my back was bleeding less now. Nonetheless, I decided to give my back some attention. I pressed the already blood soaked towel against my back, doubling the pain. My head was numb and throbbing, and my back stung like hell. Angry and annoyed, I limped out of the dusty bathroom, into Sasori's room.

I was now in Sasori's room, dripping wet and bleeding. I scowled, my legs giving out beneath me. I fell to the ground with a soft thump. I bit my lip, my head throbbing with pain. My back was sore and stinging, and I felt utterly miserable. I decided to go leave Sasori that tampon I promised. I crawled across the room, toward that chair. Once there, I reached up, feeling for my clothes. I felt my jean shorts. Once I felt my shorts, I felt around for the pocket, reached in, and pulled out a tampon. I always have one in case of emergencies. Feeling victorious, I began to crawl toward the bathroom once again, preparing to leave a tampon on the sink.

Blood dribbled down my arms, seeping into the carpet. I hissed in pain, my vision blurring. Not with tears, no, but because of loss of blood. Determined, I crawled as fast as I could into that same, dusty bathroom. The tiles beneath my hands were still slightly wet from blood and water. I looked up, toward the sink in front of me. It was ridiculous, really, that I was wasting my time doing all this for someone who didn't need or deserve it. I frowned. No, Sasori deserved it, and he needed to know that someone cared. Like me. I crawled again, once again flinging my arms around the basing and pulling myself up so that I could see. Once again my chin was resting on the side of the bowl. I used the hand that had the tampon and reached up, releasing the tampon on the little counter space.

After doing so, I fainted. My head against the sink and a huge bump on my head. The tampon on the counter. The last thing I saw was that tampon…

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasori walked through the Akatsuki halls, his shadow cast over the walls, flickering. He held Rika in his arms carefully. He looked straight ahead, glaring at every figure that passed him. The leader would not appreciate it if he were late. He quickened his pace, angry. Suddenly, his blonde partner bounded toward him, a grin on his face. Sasori did his best to try and ignore Deidara's voice as Deidara tried to talk Sasori into the one thing that Sasori didn't want to do.

"You have to, yeah!!" said Deidara, annoyed. Sasori simply sped up and walked pass him. Deidara caught up and continued his annoying rant.

"The leader said"-

"The leader said five days, Deidara. Five days. I am not obliged to kill her any time soon." said Sasori coolly. Rika looked up at Deidara, waiting for his reply. Deidara scowled.

"You're crazy, yeah. Off your nut." he huffed. Sasori sent him a glare.

"Look who's talking." he replied. Deidara growled.

"Listen, the girl's got to die, yeah. She might find a way to escape and she'll tell everyone about the hideout, yeah!" Deidara persisted. Sasori continued his way.

"She's an idiot. She probably will die from blood loss. She knows nothing about survival." Sasori answered, "She's most likely dead already."

Deidara snorted, "You are one bastard, yeah."

After saying that, he walked away. Sasori snorted before taking a turn. Up ahead it was pitch black, only two dim torches lighting the way. Sasori glared, walking ahead. Rika was silent, her eyes piercing through the dark. Sasori stopped walked once he was in front of the door. The door, as if automatically, opened. Sasori stepped inside to see two see through figures in front of him. He bowed his head.

"Sir leader." he addressed. Once of the figures faded, disappearing. The other answered, red eyes glaring at Sasori.

"Sasori, I'm sure that Deidara has already spoken to you." said the figure. Sasori nodded, looking up. His face was expressionless.

"He has." he answered. The figure nodded, his gaze never leaving Sasori.

"Four days, Sasori. Four days and that girl has to be gone." the leader said, "Is that understood?"

Sasori nodded, "Yes."

"Very good. You are dismissed." said the figure, disappearing into the blackness. Sasori waited until there was no sign of the figure before turning and walking out of the chamber.

Once outside, he began to walk toward the room. He needed to make sure that Yokomo was ready to be turned into a puppet. A frown tugged at Sasori's lips as he stood in front of his bedroom door. His hand hovered over the knob and he listened carefully. He heard no sound, no screaming, no whining, no sobs. He narrowed his eyes, Rika looking up at him. Finally, he grabbed the knob and with a quick turn, pushed it open. He took note of the blood stains on the carpet. Adjusting Rika in his arms, he walked slowly toward the blood and kneeled down, touching the stain. It was still warm.

He noticed that it trailed into the bathroom. Sasori frowned before cautiously walking over to the bathroom. The door was slightly open, but not enough to see what was inside. With his foot, he kicked the door open, the door creaking. Sasori glared at what he saw.

Yokomo was sprawled on the floor, a bump on her head and a towel on her back, soaked with blood. He walked forward and kneeled down, pressing two fingers against her neck. He felt the steady, soft beating of her heart against his fingers. With a scoff, he straitened. He was about to leave, but something caught his eye.

He smirked as he saw what was on the sink.

On the sink was a tampon.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 18 Preview:

_What do I think of Sasori now? Do I still love him? Should I excape even if it means I'll never see him again?_

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Please, I meant no harm and please do not be offended.**

**R&R I you wish.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, here's another chapter. It's the next day, three days remaining for poor Yokomo. Hum, the plot thickens. Well, please continue to read, and remember the double R's! **

* * *

Chapter 18: _Thoughts_

* * *

_I was walking straight forward, through a dark tunnel. I was in my regular attire, jean shorts, black fishnet top, and heavy, clunky boots. My feet thudded against the ground as I continued my way through the dark cavern, not even knowing where I was going. All I could do was walk. I could not control my movements, once again. However, I was aloud to let myself scowl as I walked, showing that I did not enjoy this little stroll in the dark cave. _

_Suddenly, at the end of the dark tunnel was a bright light. It was so bright, and it stung my eyes. But, I closed my eyes, regaining control over my body, minus my legs that insisted on walking further, toward the bright light. Did Sasori kill me after I passed out? I continued to frown, my eyes shut tight as my legs carried my toward the light. Soon, I could feel the warm sun's rays on my body. I could hear the birds chirping and I could feel the gentle breeze. Where in the world was I?_

_It was then I decided to open my eyes. Slowly, I cracked open my left eye, unsure. I opened both eyes in shock. In front of me, sitting on the rock, was Moyan. She wore a full length blue nightgown similar to the one Wendy was wearing in Peter Pan. Although, I must say my cousin looked much better than Wendy. When Moyan saw I was there, she slowly stood and faced me. I realized that we were almost identical, except Moyan's eyes were a darker green, and her hair was a lighter red and longer, past her hips. She was also pregnant. I grinned sheepishly, realizing I once again could control my body._

"_You should get a haircut. Really, what are you thinking maintaining such long hair?" I asked Moyan. She simply gave a small, humorless laugh._

"_I could say the same about you. I thought you were a tomboy." Moyan said. Oh yeah, she's never seen me before. I smiled sheepishly once more, taking an awkward step forward. I fiddled a little bit._

"_So… what's up?" I asked. Moyan simply turned her head toward a Robin, allowing it to perch itself on her slender finger. Jeez, she should star in Sleeping Beauty, or something. What a princess. _

"_I've realized that Sasori tried to hurt you…" Moyan began. I snorted, rubbing the back of my head. I was surprised to find that it wasn't hurting._

"_Well, he hurt me real bad-made me pass out from blood loss. How come it isn't hurting…?" I asked. Moyan smiled._

"_This is a dream. You can feel no physical pain here." answered Moyan. I cocked my head._

"_Hey, by the way… why are you pregnant?" I asked. Moyan gave me a small, sad smile._

"_This is how I was when I died… they took Gaara out after I was dead." Moyan answered. I frowned, looking down._

"_That's really depressing… dang, I'm real sorry…" I said. As you can see, I'm not really good when it comes to touchy feely stuff and crap. Actually, I'm horrible. I looked up, cringing a bit as I saw her cough._

"_Hum… it's all right, child. As long as you don't end up like me…" she murmured. I frowned, walking over to her side. I rubbed her back as she coughed violently._

"_You said we couldn't feel physical pain…" I muttered. Moyan wheezed weakly._

"_I… don't have a physical form…" Moyan coughed. I continued to pat her back. _

"_Oh, my god. Are you alright?" I asked, panicking. Moyan continued to cough._

"_Escape… child… get as far away as you can from that Sasori…" Moyan was on the ground, coughing. I tried to rub her back, but I turned transparent, and my hand went through her. _

_My surroundings slipped away like water dripping from a flower. All of it washed away like magic. _

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

When I awakened, the first thing I noticed was that my kimono was sticking to my skin. I frowned at the metallic taste of blood in my mouth that made me want to vomit. I slowly sat up into a sitting position, ignoring the sharp, stinging pain in my back and my throbbing, numb head. I looked around, determining my surroundings. I was in what appeared to be a surgery room. It looked like a doctor's office, all white. I was in a simple hospital bed, only no sheets or covers.

The tile was white and the walls were white. There were bandages wrapped around my head and I could feel some on my back, too. I frowned, angrily. I looked around for the mad scientist. There was no one, and I felt like some sort of test guinea pig. I frowned. What was I? Frankenstein? I scrunched up my nose, prepared to cuss the crazy pervert into next week.

Suddenly, the stone door opened. Wait, stone door? Anyway, the person who stepped in was Sasori. I glared at him, trying to burn a hole through him with my eyes. I really wasn't that much when it came to glaring, but when it came to mouthing off… well, do you really want to know? I'm sure that you've experienced me when I was in a foul mood, haven't you? Oh, well, you got a first class ticket, anyway. I glared at Sasori.

"You frigging asshole I'm going to stuff a fucking telephone far up your ass you selfish bastard! I hate you, you nasty, perverted, rapist shit head! I bet that you were planning to kill me, you horrid little fart! I'll freaking personally make SURE that your grandchildren feel this one!!" I shouted, preparing to whack him over the head with a tray, but he easily dodged, grabbing both my arms, causing me to drop the tray. He glared at me, sending shivers down my spine.

I grinned like an idiot, "Err… sorry…?"

Apparently, 'Sorry' wasn't going to cut. Nope. I waited for his reply, sweating. Why is it that I'm no longer comfortable around Sasori, anymore? From the moment I met him, I've felt fine around him and I've even managed to form feelings for the dude… and now, here I am, sweating bullets as he squeezed the living shit out of my arms and almost literally glared a whole through me. What's wrong with Sasori? What did I do that was so bad? All I did was pull up his shirt to see what he did to himself… who cares? I don't care if he's a puppet…

"Sasori, what's wrong with you?" I whispered, scared. Sasori glared at me, burning a whole through my very soul. He let go of my hands, my arms flopping lifelessly onto my lap. I groaned a bit, since there were now red marks on my hands where Sasori had held them.

"You are an idiot, and you should've died." Sasori said coldly. I looked down, glaring. What an ass! Really, he saved ME! Now he's making me look… well… he's snapping at me! If I wasn't so scared, I would've snapped right back. But, I no longer feel like I can be myself around Sasori anymore.

Slowly, I allowed myself to look up at him. I narrowed my eyes, angry and annoyed. Heartbroken. Geez, what's wrong with me? Did Sasori drug me in order to make me feel and think this way? I'm not supposed to like ANY guy. No, I'm not even supposed to CARE. Finally, I spoke to Sasori as softly as I could. It was subtle and it was a statement. No, it was an utter lie.

I said, "I hate you."

Like I said, it was a lie. Or, so I thought. Did I hate Sasori? I'm angry and afraid. He hit me and I no longer feel safe or comfortable around him. He's serious and scary. Do I still love him? Anyway, as I made my statement, Sasori glared at me, smirking in a dark way.

"Good." he said. I glared at him, angry. What did he mean? For a second, I got angry and I no longer felt afraid. I'm scared, but no one's aloud to step all over me!

"What do you mean?!" I demanded. Sasori chuckled darkly.

"It makes it so much easier to kill you." Sasori replied. I was taken back a bit. I stared, in shock and mortification. What the HELL happened to the man that I… fell in love with? I became scared. I forgot about loving Sasori. I don't even know if I do, anymore. Help..!

I glanced around, looking for a certain red haired baby. I almost smiled when I saw that she was safely in the far corner of the room, bundled in blankets. Perfect. Rika and I will run away, and we'll get out of this hell hole and be safe from this homicidal maniac. I looked at Sasori, whom was now taking out a little vial and transferring the liquid into a needle that looked VERY sharp. I winced, deciding that I didn't want to know what he planned to do with it. Once his back was turned, I delivered a hard kick to his rump, my leg getting slightly sore, after.

Well, the funny thing is that he didn't move at all. I did. I pushed myself backward off of the little bed, landing on my backside with a soft thump. I muttered a curse and groaned in pain, whining a bit. Finally getting a hold of myself, I peeked over the side of the bed, at Sasori's back. I realized that he had his earplugs. Ah, what an idiot. It's almost as if he WANTS me to escape!

With a pained grimace, I stood. Once on my two feet, I took one last, long look at Sasori. This was the last time I'll see him again. Fisting my hands, I grinned in a determined way before limping toward Rika's cradle. Once across the room, I rested my hands on the railing of the crib and looked in. Rika was asleep, breathing softly. Her red hair was ruffled and the blankets were wrapped expertly around her. Whoever did it sure knew what they were doing!

I picked her up carefully, knowing that Sasori was completely deaf with his earplugs, unless you sang "U.G.L.Y" really loud. I looked in his direction, a smile tugging at my lips. I remember that. How long ago was that? I must've been a couple of days.

Tearing my eyes away from Sasori, I began to limp out of the room, toward the stone door. It was supposed to open automatically. But, this was the problem. I nearly walked right into the stone door, because I thought that it would open. But, it didn't and I nearly squished Rika. I glared at the door, cursing it with all my might. Why won't it open?

Cursing, I looked over to Sasori. There has to be some sort of way to open the damn door… I looked toward Sasori. He flipped another page. Wait, where's his ring?

Suddenly, there was a soft rolling sound. It sounded like a penny rolling across the floor. I listened closely, at the same time searching the floor for the object. Suddenly, Sasori's ring appeared, and it was rolling toward the door.

At first, I thought that the ring would run right into the door and shit, but, it didn't. Just as the ring came a foot in front of the stone door, the stone rose, allowing the ring to get out and run into a wall. I gasped, diving at the door. It was about to close. I used a famous rolling move and made it in the nick of time, bruising my elbow and making my head ache in the process.

I was currently on the ground, on my back. The ring was beside me, leaning against a stone wall. I reached out with my right hand and took the ring, slipping it on. I smiled. This was going to be my souvenir. But how will Sasori get out?

Thinking that he'd be able to handle it, I continued my way down the hall, careful not to run into any of Sasori's friends. I don't know what I'll do if that happens. Even though, I wasn't sure about the whole escaping thing… I mean, Sasori really changed me. I mean, maybe I'm not so much obsessed with video games, now. No, of course I am! But, Sasori…

What should I do? I feel like I'm betraying Sasori. That was too easy. It almost isn't right. I frowned, stopping. I looked down at my feet. No, what should I do?

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasori walked through the halls, looking down. He'd let Yokomo escape. He couldn't bring himself to poison her. That day he was supposed to inject the poison in advance. But, instead, he'd scared Yokomo. He needed to get her out. Then, he showed her the needle. He put on his earplugs to make her think she couldn't hear her, which he couldn't. He had stood his ground while she kicked him, and dropped Deidara's stolen ring on the floor, allowing Yokomo to get it and escape.

It all went smoothly, and Yokomo was free. He had even made sure that all of the Akatsuki members were busy. But, Sasori felt it was all worth it, for now he was never going to have to go through all that shit again.

Sasori was a puppet. He made himself a puppet to be immortal, yes, but to also block all of those human feelings. When he had lost his parents, he felt overwhelming pain and loneliness. When he found out that his grandmother was able to bring back the dead, he felt determination and happiness. When his grandmother refused to help him, he felt fury and hatred. No, he never wanted to feel emotions ever again, thus, he made himself an unfeeling puppet.

However, when Yokomo came with her stupid, annoying, quirky attitude, Sasori hadn't been as cruel and had let her live that long. What was wrong with him? He had no idea why, but that night when he was going to kill her and she asked if she could have two weeks, he felt something stir inside of him and he felt that he should say yes. He hated it.

He showed emotion and seemed so un-Sasori like. It almost angered him. Why was he acting this way? And why around that annoying little twit? Yokomo was everything that Sasori hated, and yet he spared her and even bothered to look after her adopted child. He was sure he was losing it.

And now he was letting her go because he couldn't understand how he felt. He was too confused. He was too confused to hear Deidara screaming and too angry to ignore Hidan's cussing. He was a wreck.

He had lied and told the leader that Yokomo was dead. It was done, and he wanted to forget about her as soon as possible.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I ran, looking for Sasori's room. I was wrong, I was wrong, wrong, WRONG!!!! That escape was too easy, I'm not that bright, and I can't possibly escape from an s-ranked missing nin! There's something terribly WRONG! I ran as fast as I could, stopping in front of the door I recognized as Sasori's bedroom. I panted, tired.

Rika stared at me with her intense, large brown eyes. I ignored her and pushed the door open. It was unlocked. That's strange… Sasori's seemed like the kind of dude that would be possessive and paranoid… oh well, easier for me!

I stepped inside cautiously, glancing around. There was no tall, sexy redhead in sight… unless you count me! Nah, just kidding. I walked toward the bed, carefully placing Rika down. I placed pillows around her to barricade her and the straightened. I was going to search for Sasori. Done. I wasn't going to ditch him, because something is really wrong! I really don't care right now!

Sasori is a bastard, though…

Well, I walked around, just pacing, thinking. I'm free. I can go home. I have my happily ever after, so what the hell am I still doing here? Sasori'll be fine, right? Yeah, maybe, but I won't! You know when you have a crush, you want to tell that person and see if they feel the same way about you? Well, I guess that means I'll have to tell Sasori that I like him, right? RIGHT? No, no time for joking. I really need to sort myself out.

No, I'm not going to leave until I find out if Sasori likes me… because… wait, I'm not in grade school, and I think that my feelings for Sasori are beyond a little crush! I'm never going to get over this! I frowned, thinking hard. Sasori… once told me about his past, if I remember correctly. Well, he didn't have the greatest past, obviously. Sasori's had it hard, period. I actually kind of admire him for being so tough… wait, Yokomo what are you saying?? Am I getting touchy feely?

Oh, and WHY aren't I hungry? Oh, yeah. Sakura said something about soldier pills… yeah. Okay, Sasori gave me those. Okay. I need to figure out Sasori… yeah, that's what I've got to do. I need to know what Sasori's going to do when he finds me… no wait, Sasori will probably kill me… UGH…

I just can't win! This sucks. I frowned. I have a goddamn stressful life. I sat down on the bed and rubbed my temples, trying to determine what I was going to do next. My next move. What should I do for my next move? Should I go home? Should I stay here and wait for Sasori?

I was about to think more, but I was snapped back into reality when I hear Rika murmur. I glanced over to her. She giggled and rolled over, onto her stomach. She stared at me, as if asking me, "What the hell pissed in your cereal?"

No, babies don't say THAT. I stared, in shock and awe. Slowly, I began to smile. Rika giggled and patted the pillow, smiling. I rubbed her head and kissed her cheek. Good thing Sasori doesn't have anything against Rika. Suddenly, the door slowly opened. I turned around, only to stare at the person who entered the room.

"Shit…" I muttered. In front of me was a leaf like man. I remember him being Zetsu, or something. Ugh, I suck. Out of all the people to run into, it had to be HIM. Err, her and him? I don't know, but salad man smirked at me and Rika. He began to walk toward us, smirking evilly. I glared right back, sitting in front of Rika.

"I see we've found a meal, Zetsu, _Yes, we have, _Do the not they look delicious?" he said to himself.

I stared, twitching. Oh, sweet mother of mercy… please get me out of this mess. Please, if there's anyone out there that can save me… please. Save me Tom Cruise! I glared as Salad Man walked toward me and Rika. Dammit. Suddenly, I was grabbed.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Don't even ask. Nope. Don't you dare. I was dragged here in a bag, for your information, and I could not see anything. Rika is being watched by Girly man and now I'm chained to a wall by my wrists, with a strange man in front of me with Sasori. Sasori looked utterly pissed and that other man just stared at me with those strange red eyes. He was a hologram, so I could only see the outline of his figure and his eyes. He fixed his hawk like gaze on Sasori.

"I thought you said she was dead, Sasori." the man said. Sasori bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Sir Leader." he said in a polite way. I gagged. SIR LEADER? Seriously, this isn't a frigging fantasy novel, is it? I snickered as they continued to talk.

"Sasori, make her a puppet, now. Do what you have to do, or else I'll dispose of her myself." the Sir Leader said. Sasori bowed his head, and the strange, flickering hologram of a person faded away into the darkness. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Sasori… what are you going to do with me?" I asked, both scared and glad. Sasori looked at me, his eyes burning through me.

"I need to turn you into a puppet." he said, simply. I smiled a little.

"Sasori… don't you mean, Puppetress?" I asked.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Revelation_

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

_When a question is asked, you always get the answer you did not expect._

* * *

**Well, this one was longer, and I promise to keep them as long as I can. Please tell me if the length is too long or too short.**

**R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, no. It's not the end, yet, nor is it the beginning of the end. Well, I promised at least twenty four chapters, and that's a lot of chapters to look forward to. About… six? Well, read this while listening to something sad. It'll help. **

* * *

Chapter 19: _Revelation_

* * *

Sasori stared at me as I said it. I looked into his eyes, serious for the first time ever. I'm no longer afraid. I came back for Sasori. I came back because I love Sasori. I'm not afraid because I know that something's wrong with Sasori. I waited for his reply, but he just stood there, staring at me. Why does he just stare? Why doesn't he say anything? Why is he being so quiet? Why doesn't he just answer me?? I was suddenly having flashbacks on my dreams. 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_I walked through the hallways, excited and scared, worried about what was going to happen. There were millions of doors, waiting to be opened by your truly. I opened the first door I saw. Inside, I saw a younger version of Sasori._

_He had his eyes closed, sleeping in between two puppets that looked like a man and a woman. I smiled, softly, and walked inside. I leaned over the three forms, only one of them was real. My hair fell on the child's face as I leaned down. I pressed my lips against the child's forehead, and slowly, everything turned white. _

_I stood in the white room, someone was behind me. I could almost feel their presence. I looked over my shoulder... to see the tall form of Sasori. He had his cloak on, but I could see his hair. I smiled and faced forward again. We were back to back in the white room. _

_"Sasori..." I said quietly. His hand somehow found mine. He laced his fingers with mine._

_"How did you get here, Yokomo?" he asked softly._

_"I don't know, Sasori, but, is this a dream?" I asked. He chuckled._

_"Hai, Yokomo." he said. His grip on my hand tightened and I bit my lip._

_"Sasori, are you haunted by this dream every night? Or is it just me?" I asked quietly. Sasori scoffed._

_"Feh, this is my usual dream if I have one." he scoffed. I gripped his hand tighter._

_"Sasori, you're not alone. Please, let me be with you." I told him. He squeezed my hand back in response._

_"I'm fine, Yokomo..." he whispered. Then, there was a black tunnel that appeared at our right. I turned my head, but Sasori stayed still. Sasori calmly began to walk into the tunnel. _

_"SASORI!! DON'T LEAVE!!!" I shouted after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. He smiled, before, leaving forever._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I bit my lip. Sasori was such a cute kid… I looked ahead, at Sasori as he stared at me. I could still see the form of a child there, though. For several moments, we stared at each other. For a moment, I thought that Sasori was going to tell me that puppets were puppets. However, all he did was stare.

"Sasori, please say something. Please." I murmured. If it weren't for these stupid chains that bounded me to the wall, I would've hugged him already. Well, I think I would have… but, anyway, Sasori remained silent. I fixed my gaze on him, occasionally blinking. Finally, he decided to speak up.

"Why didn't you escape, brat?" he asked, coldly. My stare morphed into a glare. Was he kidding? Did he really think I was that stupid?

"Sasori, that escape was too easy! I have terrible luck and karma, and I have no real talent when it comes to escaping! I know that you let me escape!" I cried. Sasori simply stood there, his expression beyond my comprehending. I looked at him hopefully, waiting for him to confirm my hypothesis.

"I see that you're not as stupid as you act." he said. I beamed, but that smile was wiped off my face when he continued, "You're completely retarded."

I scowled at him, fuming, "You son of a- what do you mean I'm retarded?! Answer me, douche!"

Sasori simply glared, his eyes flaring with an unknown mixture of emotion. He fixed his glare on me, burning a hole through me. I didn't dare allow fear to take over, although I could feel my insides melting. I stood my ground, glaring at him with all the dignity I had. I didn't wait for him to answer.

"In fact, you should be thanking me for coming back, now you won't get your ungrateful ass fired! What the hell is wrong with you, you nasty"-

"You are retarded because you had the chance to avoid death, and you did not. Instead, you came back for an unknown reason and you are now going to die at my hands." Sasori spat. I stared at him.

"Sasori… what is wrong with you?" I asked. Sasori glared.

"Silence, brat." Sasori said in a low tone. He walked toward me. I began to have another flashback.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_"What?! How is that possible?" demanded Chiyo. She fell to the ground as the news sunk in. Thoughts about Sasori ran through her head. Little did she know, though, that Sasori could hear the whole thing. He sat on the bed, thinking. He looked out the window. It was night, and he knew that his parents were gone. He had never even met them, and they were gone. Suddenly, he felt empty, as if there was nothing to hope for. He had no purpose. He had no passion. Nothing. _

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_The next day, Sasori and his grandmother walked down the streets of Sunagakure. He watched as a child fell with a thud. Sasori let out a gasp. Suddenly, the child's parents rushed over to comfort him. Sasori watched with longing. Chiyo saw it, and didn't know what to say. Sasori knew that he would never be able to be comforted like that, because his parents were no more._

_"Chiyo-baa-sama," asked Sasori. Chiyo looked down._

_"Y-yes?" she asked. Sasori managed a weak smile._

_"May I please have some candy on the way back?" he asked politely. Chiyo smiled weakly in return. She knew that he was hiding his sadness._

_"Y-yes, of course." she told him. He smiled sadly again and walked ahead. Chiyo watched him, wishing that his parents were still alive. Sasori deserved better._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Sasori sat in his room, again, this time, looking at the picture in his hands. His mother and his father and himself. He wished that he knew his parents. He wished that he had gotten to know them. Suddenly, the door creaked open slightly. Sasori gasped and hid the photo behind his back. He watched as a little stickmen looking puppet walked in, and bowed on one knee. Sasori giggled happily and jumped down from his bed. Chiyo appeared at the doorway with a smile._

_"Do you want to learn?" she asked. Sasori nodded happily. Chiyo smiled and led him down the hallway, to a room._

_"Here, you can use anything in this room." she told him with a nod. He walked inside._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Many hours later, Chiyo decided to check up on her grandchild. She peeked into the puppet room, and her eyes widened. There, lay Sasori, sleeping in between two puppets. They looked like his mother and father. Chiyo's face softened and she carefully closed the door._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_The next day when Chiyo checked on Sasori, she was even more surprised to see that he was controlling his two puppets, allowing them to walk toward him. He smiled and closed his eyes as they wrapped their arms around him. He smiled and savored the feeling of happiness and safety, but, it was soon over when the strings disappeared, and the puppets fell lifelessly to the floor. Chiyo narrowed her eyes. But, Sasori knew that nothing was bringing or replacing the true love of a parent._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasori took out a needle with purple liquid in it. His face was emotionless and unreadable. I bit my lip. No, I couldn't die yet! I can't die without Sasori knowing my feelings for him! Sasori looked at me with a glare. I didn't glare back. Instead, I stared at the needle that he was holding. I wanted to turn green, become super muscled, and break these chains. I'll be like the incredible hulk. However, I knew that this was one thing that I had to take seriously, and that I should tell Sasori that I loved him before I died. But, how come I'm too scared to?

All my courage went straight up my ass and I felt defeated and ready for death. I could see the light coming toward me, ready to take me into its arms. I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at the needle any longer. Although I wasn't looking, I could tell that the needle was inches away from my skin. I broke out in goose bumps, and time seemed to go in slow motion. My hands were clammy and sweat trickled down my cheek. I was scared. I didn't want to be turned into a puppetress, and yet I could do nothing about it, or, I was too scared to.

It was pathetic, really, that I was being kill by my so-called love. No, I do love Sasori, which is why I'm here right now. Suddenly, just as the needle was about to dig into my skin, Sasori's voice broke the unbearable, deafening silence. It was quiet, almost a whisper. However, it was loud enough for me to here it. I listened.

"Anything you'd like to ask or say before I kill you?" asked Sasori. I gulped. What should I do?

"Did you let me escape? And why?" I asked, panting. I opened my eyes. I almost gasped when I saw that he was looking right at me. There were so many emotions in his eyes that I didn't know, that I couldn't read. I waited for him to answer.

"Yes, I admit. I did try to let you escape, since I couldn't handle killing you. I was sure that you wouldn't be so stupid as to come back, but, you did." he said. My eyes widened, and he continued,

"I'm an emotionless puppet, and yet, ever since I've met you I feel emotions. I don't know what it is, so I ignored it and tried to act normal around you. But no, I couldn't. Instead, I actually let you live for a while; I spared you that night I was originally planning to kill you. I wanted to discover that strange emotion. For a while, I thought that it was hatred and annoyance. But, as it got larger, it wasn't.

"Then, when you saw what I really was, I expected you to run away. And yet, you stayed. For hours I wondered why you stayed, and why you didn't care. That was also the time I told you that you only had five days…

"I had to kill you. I felt that I needed to because of that feeling. It was horrible, and I hated it. I hate not knowing things. So, I decided that I hated you and decided to act cruel, hoping that the feeling would demolish and leave me for good.

"It only got worse. It was unbearable, the unnamed feeling. I don't know what the hell it is, but I need to get rid of it. I have to kill you." he finished.

I just stared at him, shocked. I was not expecting that answer. It's funny, because when you ask for an answer, you always get the unexpected, and it leaves you there, in shock in awe. He didn't push in the needle, instead, glared at me, as if waiting for my reply. Finally, I decided to speak. I was going to admit that I loved Sasori before it was too late.

"Sasori…" I whispered. Sasori glared at me.

"What?" he spat. I looked him straight in the eye, determined to admit it. Even if I am going to die, I'm going to make sure that I say this, first.

"I love you." I said bluntly. Sasori expression changed, his face unreadable, as well as his eyes. Suddenly, he slowly withdrew the needle. I looked at him, a bit surprised as he took the needle away from me and smashed it into the wall.

For I second, I thought that he was going to spare me and help me get out, but, instead, he whacked me on the back of my head, knocking me out.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_I was once again transported into that same black tunnel. I was walking, once again, although this time I knew where I was going. I was going to see my cousin, Moyan, and she was most likely going to scold me for telling Sasori that I loved him. No, I knew she was going to do that. I walked through the cave, my feet moving on their own. I hung my head, my chin on my chest. Was I dead? Did Sasori kill me with that fatal hit? That was all that ran through my mind as I entered the bright clearing, Moyan standing in front of me in that same nightgown. She frowned at me, and I looked up._

_I blinked. The light was bright, and all that could be heard was the peaceful sound of the birds' chirping. Moyan, however, stood there. She didn't move, and I didn't dare speak. Suddenly, it was Moyan that spoke. She looked downright pissed. Well, upset._

"_You've told him, I see." she began, "Why did you not escape?"_

_I stayed silent for a moment, preparing my dialogue. After I was sure of what I wanted to say, I spoke, "Moyan, he let me escape. There's something wrong with that. I had to find out."_

_Moyan walked toward me, standing in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders, "Child, although it would have been better for you to escape, it appears that Sasori has decided to spare you."_

_My eyes lowered, to the ground, "Does that mean I'm not going to be a puppetress, anymore?" _

_Moyan shook her head, "I'm not sure, but Sasori, if I remember properly, was ordered to turn you into a puppet. So, your survival is not guaranteed. He may plan to kill you painlessly, he may turn you into a puppet alive, without killing you, or…"_

_I stared at Moyan, "Or…?" _

_She narrowed her eyes, "Or… he'll make you a living puppet."_

_I gasped, "Will __**I **__get to have an awesome chord in my stomach?!"_

_Moyan sighed, "My other son, Kankuro, is a puppeteer as well. I know that only Sasori is able to make living puppets. He has turned himself into one, wanting to become the most powerful puppet. Also, as you probably discovered, he wants to rid himself of emotions."_

_I nodded, "So?"_

"_The Akatsuki Leader expects you to be a puppet. Sasori has the ability to either make you a dead puppet, or a living one, like himself. He could easily keep the fact that you're alive secret. It would be easy to not blink in battle, since you are a puppet, and you no longer need to blink. Sasori has already spared you, so that must mean that he does not want to kill you. So, there is a possibility of you becoming a living puppet."_

_I nodded, "So… does that mean I still might get a chance to live?"_

_Moyan sighed and backed up, sitting down on the stone, "We must wait. Stay here with me. We will know when you are dead."_

_I nodded before grinning, "So… do you want to play go fish?" _

_Moyan gave me a strange look before nodding, "As you wish, child."_

_Ah, yes. I'm not taking this seriously mostly because I kind of have the feeling Sasori's going to spare me. He did explain him getting a weird emotion around me… so I guess that means he's going to spare me, right? Well, I guess I'll have to wait and see._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasori stared at Yokomo's limp body. Her wrists were still chained to the wall, and her body was hanging lifelessly. Sasori narrowed his eyes. It had been years since he had heard of that word. That word, 'love'. It was strange hearing it now. Now he was in an elite group of s-ranked criminals and he still even bothered to ponder over the word. He inwardly kicked himself for explaining all of that useless information to her. It was all worthless, since he had to kill her, anyway.

"_I love you."_

The word almost sickened him. Love. An emotion that he shouldn't be able to ever feel. He glared at Yokomo's unconscious form, unmoving. For a few moments, he wondered why he kept Yokomo alive. But, it only lasted for about six seconds, because he had to get Yokomo to his room, where he could turn her into a puppet.

But how was he going to kill her? He needed all those other poisons for battle, and the free poisons were used to rot the body for inside out, and he couldn't have Yokomo rotting if he wanted to make her a puppet. He glared. He didn't want to have to stab her. No, he would suffocate her.

He frowned. Did he want to kill her? He could not decide. It's that word, that last sentence that she ever said. That's what's holding him back. Once again, he inwardly slapped himself. He was being idiotic. He was in Akatsuki, damn it. He was supposed to be emotionless, and should be able to kill without any remorse. So how come he couldn't think of a way to kill Yokomo without feeling that strange emotion that has haunted him for so long?

He pulled up his hood before reaching for the key and unbuckling Yokomo's chains. After doing so, flipped her over his shoulder. He adjusted her a bit before moving on, walking toward his room.

The stone lifted, allowing Sasori to enter the dark halls of the Akatsuki. He took his turn, entering his room. Once he was inside, he put her down on the bed. He wasn't exactly careful, so she nearly fell off. But, right now, Sasori didn't mind, since he was flipping through his puppet making book. How to make the perfect puppet, exactly like the real thing, and yet at your control.

Sasori flipped through the book, annoyed. Why was it that none of it made sense anymore? With a frustrated sigh, he put the book down and sat in the chair next to the bed. For a moment, he watched Yokomo, ignoring a scream. It was coming from Deidara's room. Oh yeah, he'd left Rika with Deidara.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, he decided to once again try to understand the strange emotion. He closed his eyes, trying to think. A strange emotion. It all seemed to get worse when Yokomo admitted her feelings toward him. He shuddered a little bit. What was wrong with him?

He wasn't human enough to feel emotion. He wanted to believe that. He was heartless. Yokomo was right about him. He twitched a little bit before opening his eyes, once again looking at Yokomo. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, since he was supposed to kill her, or kill her and make her a puppet, or make her a puppet without killing her first.

But, he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to kill her. WHY, though? Why didn't he want to kill Yokomo? She was no different than any of the other villagers and humans that he's killed. Right? Somehow, Sasori couldn't convince himself to kill her like he had originally planned.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He glanced at the book.

He might just be able to do it…

* * *

Next Chapter: _Making of the Puppetress_

* * *

Chapter 20 Preview:

_Well I'm still here with Moyan, this time we are playing chess. She already beat me seventeen times in a row. Don't worry, though. I'm a very good loser._

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. It's seven pages, though. **

**The next chapter will have 7,000 words, at least I'll try. **

**R&R if you like.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, here's chapter twenty. Don't worry; I'm not going to make this chapter short. If you're worried about the story length, and you want it longer, then tell me. I plan to make the story twenty five chapters. Also, just so you know, my baby sister began to crawl when she was four months. I have no idea when they are supposed to be crawling, so don't kill me. **

**Please continue reading.**

* * *

Chapter 20: _Making of the Puppetress_

* * *

It was completely immoral, and it was going to be a shit load of work, but Sasori somehow found himself wanting to do it. Sasori just sat there as the thought slowly grew. It expanded throughout his mind, screaming to be used. The idea spread, and Sasori found himself slowly wanting to do it more. Sasori narrowed his eyes and the ground, fiddling with his fingers. Should he? Should he go against his own word and do this? Why? As Sasori had an inner battle with himself, Yokomo just lie there. Had she not have been breathing, you would have thought she was dead.

Sasori didn't know what he should do. He was frustrated. Most of him wanted to kill her to get rid of the horrible feeling, and yet, although so little of him wanted it, a part of him wanted him to go out with this new plan.

It was horrible, really. Sasori was confused, although he would never show or act like it. He wasn't sure what he was doing, or how he should act. He wasn't sure if he should be cruel toward Yokomo, and he wasn't sure if he should turn her into a puppet, anymore.

He hated it.

He wanted the feeling to diminish as soon as possible, and to do that, he mused, he would have to. He would have to do it. At least, that was what he now convinced himself. Since he couldn't kill her even though he wanted to, he decided that this was the way to go. He was going to do it, and nothing was stopping him now.

Closing his eyes, he stood, opening them once more so that he could see as he slowly walked toward his desk. He sat down behind the desk, searching his drawers for a fresh sheet of paper. Once he found it, he looked for a ruler, a pencil, and an eraser. Once he found the needed supplies, he put them neatly on his desk, smoothing out the piece of paper. He picked up his pencil and began to sketch. Occasionally, he glanced up at Yokomo.

He began with the base of Yokomo, then erased some of the lines and began with the details. He catched Yokomo perfectly, not missing anything. Once he was done, he labeled the parts of Yokomo that he wanted to keep and the parts that he thought he should exchange with wooden parts. He put in traps and decided what weapons he would use, and wrote out the steps neatly at the side. Nothing could be heard but the soft scratching of Sasori's pencil against the paper. Yokomo lay there, unconscious, and you could still hear the faint cries of Deidara.

What was going on with Deidara, anyway?

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Deidara glared at the small form on his lap with utter loathing. He hated little kids – especially his bastard of a Danna's kid. Although he knew that Sasori no longer had the ability to reproduce anymore, Deidara could've _sworn_ this was his kid! Deidara snarled, wishing that he could throw the little brat out the window. At first, it was simple. The first time he baby sat, the worst Rika did was pull his hair. It hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to what Rika did this time around.

Rika had broken his giant model of a dragon. It had taken him _three years_ to make it perfect, and it was broken by a little devil of a child, Rika. How she had done it was unknown to him, but she did it anyway, so it was just as bad.

Then, Rika had managed to get a hold of a clay bird. Deidara had tried to detonate it, and make it seem like an accident, but the little brat threw it at his TV, causing Deidara to blow up the TV he had gone on life threatening missions for.

Then, Rika discovered crawling. Deidara nearly broke into tears, since she wasn't even _four months _and she knew how to ruin lives. Deidara couldn't choose between killing himself or the little brat. And so, Rika knew how to crawl, expanding her territory. Deidara had armed himself with clay birds in case of emergencies. Rika would crawl all over the floor, occasionally bumping a lamp or picking up one of Deidara's models and smashing it on the ground, giggling madly.

Deidara could only watch in horror.

He was doomed.

Deidara was forced to take care of the thing, since his _Danna _had threatened to kill him. Deidara had no idea how an asshole like Sasori managed to handle the little monster, and it only made him even more determined to survive through the horrible baby sitting thing…

…No matter how close he came to killing himself or the little brat.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasori ignored Deidara's screams as he perfected his sketch. He was taking his time, since he wanted to convince himself that he was crazy, and that he was just loosing it today. But, for some odd reason, doing this seemed like the correct choice. Sasori decided to ignore the consequences… for now. He needed to get rid of this horrible feeling. Killing her didn't seem like the answer, but this seemed to be.

He knew that there was nothing stopping him, unless you counted the leader. But he said nothing against this. Sasori was going to take the chance. Sasori had no idea when he became like this. He couldn't remember the last time he's ever wanted to do something so bad; unless you count the time when he wanted to bring his parents back from the dead. But since then, he's never really wanted anything. Life became a pointless exercise-one that he didn't need to do. It was unnecessary to do this, but he was going to do it anyway. Why? Because of that horrid feeling that refused to go away and leave him for good. All because of that horrible feeling. But, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself, he knew that he wasn't doing this just to get rid of this feeling. He was doing it for Yokomo.

Why? Why was he doing this for an annoying, horrible, stupid, idiotic, weird, monster of a girl? Yokomo could hardly be considered a girl, actually. She was immature, into video games and collecting movies, not scared of him, and was just plain strange in any way possible. Yokomo was crazy! She was worse than Deidara! What was he thinking? Sasori was frustrated. He was completely confused, no matter how much he denied it. He was fucking confused as hell.

It was scary as fuck.

All his life, he had known everything. He was wise, over forty years old. He was an immortal puppet, he knew all of the most lethal weapons known and unknown to mankind. He was an s-ranked criminal missing nin in the Akatsuki. He was THE Akasuna no Sasori! But, when you didn't know something, it was going to get dangerous, no matter how strong you were, no matter how dangerous you are. If you didn't know something, you wouldn't be able to prepare for it and know what to do. Although it would be simple to just kill Yokomo and make her a puppet, it couldn't and wouldn't get rid of that stupid emotion. That annoying, sickening emotion that felt oddly familiar.

And so, Sasori has decided that to get rid of that feeling, he would do THIS. THIS had to get rid of that emotion. It had to work. Sasori saw no reason why it wouldn't. And so, Sasori decided to continue what he was doing. He would get rid of that horrid feeling, and he would continue being a sadistic asshole. Perfect.

Once the sketch was perfect, he stood from his chair. Taking one last glance at it, he folded it and put it in his cloak pocket. He flipped up his hood before walking around the desk toward Yokomo's sleeping form. For several seconds Sasori stared down at Yokomo, having an instant flashback on the words that she had said before losing consciousness.

_'I love you.'_

Sasori scowled before picking her up potato sack style. He scowled the whole way as he managed to somehow open his bedroom door, into the hallway, and make his way into the surgery room. That was where Kakuzu would implant hearts in his body and that was where Sasori made puppets. It would be too messy to turn people into puppets in his room, anyway. He walked silently down the hall, not even breathing. He didn't have to, anyway, since he wasn't even classified as 'alive' anymore. He was dead. He scowl deepened. Why did Yokomo love him?? He was dead, for crying out loud! He could not feel, no, that's what he told himself... but... no. He could not and would not love Yokomo back. It was so... not right. What screwed up Yokomo's head when she was younger?

Sasori finally made it to the door of the surgery room, where he would fulfill the deed. This was so wrong in so many ways, and yet, he was going to do it anyway because he was a selfish, sadistic asshole that only cared about himself and getting rid of the horrible feeling. He was doing this for himself and no one else, right? Although Sasori wanted SO BADLY to believe those words, he could not bring himself to because of stupid Yokomo.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_I narrowed my eyes at my hand of cards. Total crap! I hated my luck. Moyan's expression was unreadable. Moyan, no matter how kind and pure hearted she was, was damn good at these types of games. I glared at my cards, wishing that they'd magically change into aces. Damn it all! We both silently, slowly put our cards down, revealing what we had. I had junk and she had a royal flush!_

_Although I was utterly pissed, I didn't dare show how upset I was. I smiled through clenched teeth and pushed over the chips. No, not those plastic ones but actual potato chips. Moyan had said that this was my mind, and I could have whatever I wanted as long as I knew exactly what it looked like. Well, when I thought, 'chips' I thought of crunchy, delicious, mouthwatering potato chips that were crisp and delicious. And so, we ended up with a package of barbeque flavoured potato chips. _

_Well, not that THAT mattered. What mattered was the fact that I kept on loosing! Moyan looked at me, a bit sympathetic. _

"_Child, shall we stop playing? Why don't you regain consciousness?" she inquired. I looked up, still fuming. _

"_N-no! It's fine! I just really suck at… erm… luck games…" I trailed off. My luck was horrible, for those who didn't notice. I could never win based on luck. I have no idea what I did that was so bad, but my luck sucks ass. Really. _

_Moyan raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You are allowed to awaken at this point and escape. It's up to you."_

_I shook my head, "Sasori-scorpion may be a sadistic, asshole, bastard of a douche, but he'd NEVER kill me! He can't, I mean, if he were planning to kill me, wouldn't he have already killed me instead of knocking me out?"_

_Moyan nodded, "You are correct, but Sasori may still kill you. You have to… consider that possibility. Please, you should really regain consciousness and try to escape. We don't know what's going to happen."_

_I narrowed my eyes at the deck of cards, "N-no. Sasori won't kill me. I KNOW he won't! I mean, I just told the dude I loved him! He can't kill me! He's already spared me this long and"-_

"_Child, please consider your family, it isn't about you. Your mother, my mother's sister, is going to be mortified when she finds out that you're gone, same thing with your father. Rika can't live without you, since she needs a womanly"-_

"_Girly man! Deidara can"-_

"_You cannot depend on an s-ranked criminal when it comes to taking care of children. Yokomo, don't die like this. You can't die like I did. I will never be able to rest in peace knowing that I let another die the same way I did. The love of my life killed me!"_

_I looked up at Moyan who was looking at me straight in the eye. I shifted my eyes around, trying to avoid eye contact. What should I do, now? Sasori won't really kill me, will he? He said that he didn't hate me… he… he spared me! He's in the Akatsuki and he spared me! That means something, it has too! Moyan continued._

"_Yokomo, please. Wake up." after saying so, she glanced to her right. A tunnel was there, with a light at the end. I gasped._

"_Oh shit, I'm dead!!" I cursed. Moyan shook her head._

"_No, you are not. Wake up. Walk over, into the tunnel." Moyan said. I cursed._

"_SASORI will NOT kill me! He wouldn't! I can stay right here!" I insisted. Moyan shook her head once more._

"_Child, you must." she insisted. I gasped as my surroundings, including my cousin, melted away. _

"_NOOOOOO!!!!!" I shrieked, making a scene._

_There were flashes of white…_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Meanwhile, Sasori was in the surgery room. He had laid Yokomo's limp form on the surgery table where he would do the deed. He was doing this for himself-no one else. Done. Once he was done, the feeling will finally leave and he would be free from all emotion once more. It was the perfect plan. And yet, he knew that he was, in some sort of way, doing this for the quirky girl before him. Sasori scrunched up his face, wishing that Yokomo wasn't so _young. _Although he still portrayed the looks of a handsome male in his teens, he was really over forty years old. Yokomo was still a kid, and it made him feel like a nasty pedophile.

Ugh.

But that was just the least of his worries. He needed to do this carefully. If he messed up, it was over. It he messed up, all of those days preparing Yokomo would have been a waste. Not to mention all that money that he spent on that stupid dress. Although he had talked Kakuzu into charging him a lower price (By getting rid of Hidan), it was still a LOT of money. AND that kimono was soaked with blood right now. Sasori scowled. What was he thinking having Kakuzu make his a dress? He could've just stolen one from a village! Trying to get over the irony, he reached for a vial that was on the counter next to him. He took a needle and filled it up with the purple substance before turning toward Yokomo once more, needle in hand.

Just as he was about to inject the poison, there was a shrill cry, "_SASORI-NO-DANNA!!!!_"

Sasori clenched his teeth as he whirled around to face his partner, who had run in with Rika in his arms. Sasori nearly smirked when he saw Deidara's appearance.

Deidara's hair was messy and down, sticking out in all angles. His visible eye was blood shot and his skin was scratched and red. His clothes were wrinkled and slightly ripped. He looked like a disaster. He looked like he had spent a month locked up in a room with killer cats. Rika, who was in his arms, had her large brown eyes open. She was giggling and reaching out as she saw Sasori. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasori asked tonelessly. Deidara huffed, walking over and shoving the giggling Rika into Sasori's arms, making Sasori put down the needle on the counter.

"YOUR DEVIL CHILD IS _KILLING ME!!!_" Deidara growled angrily, looking completely out of it, "Take it back! It's an _omen_!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and adjusted Rika in his arms, "Shut up, brat. You're being overly dramatic."

Deidara glared, "I hate you, you sadistic asshole!!"

He stomped out of the room, cursing. Sasori simply rolled his eyes and looked down at Rika. Rika looked up at him, reaching up and touching his face. Sasori twitched slightly. Rika looked like Yokomo. He glanced over at Yokomo's form, eyes softening slightly. He couldn't make Yokomo a puppet with Rika here. But, his so-called babysitter just quit, so he was screwed.

Suddenly, Rika reached out, almost causing Sasori to drop her. Sasori cursed, readjusting her in his arms. He glanced at the direction in which she was reaching out. His eyes softened.

Yokomo was stirring, mumbling. Suddenly, she flared her arms out, falling off the bed and on top of her arm.

"FUCK!" she cursed, causing Rika to squeal loudly. Sasori flinched as he watched Yokomo slowly get into a sitting position. She cradled her right arm gingerly, biting her lip in pain, "Ow… ow…"

"Yokomo." Sasori muttered. Rika reached out to Yokomo.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I cursed as I held onto my arm. It's broken. Well, that sucks, now doesn't it? I glanced up at the small child that tried to reach out to me. Then, I narrowed my eyes.

"Sasshole." I growled.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Deal_

* * *

Chapter 21 Preview:

_Sasori decided to make a deal with me._

* * *

**Horrible, I know. I'm terrible at keeping promises, but if you guys wanted me to update, it had to be this long. Sorry, really, to all of those who have lost hope in me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Naruto or anything mentioned. I own only my OCs.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry about the slow updates. Forgive me! But, I'm updating now. Oh, and I finally enabled my Anonymous review feature! I'm sorry about that! Well, it's finally enabled. Please review if you like my story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: _Deal_

**

* * *

**

Sasori and I just continued to glare at each other, neither of us flinching. Although my eyes were begging to be shut, I continued glaring, trying to win the little contest that I knew I could not. I tried to be strong; I tried not to show my fear. And so, I did not. And so, the glaring contest continued, neither parties winning.

Although I had to admit I was quite scared, at the same time, I wasn't. I knew that Sasori would not kill me, although he had hurt me many times in many different forms. Emotionally, physically, and indirectly. In my dreams, in my mind, and right now, in reality. Which Sasori is real? Are they all real? I'm pissed, really, since I have no idea who this person in front of me really is.

While all this was soaring through my mind, I was also thinking of something else. That something else was the little baby that was in Sasori's arms, staring at me with large brown orbs. My illegally adopted child Rika. Although she was not even a year old, she had done a lot for me. I'm glad that I adopted Rika, and I'm glad that Sasori likes her as well. And, she's probably the reason I can't afford to die.

Suddenly deciding that the staring contest was going nowhere, I looked down at my right arm. It was broken, bruised, and bleeding. Mumbling curses inaudibly, I cradled it toward me. With my left hand, I ripped some of my right sleeve off, using it as a bandage and sling. Sasori glared at me the whole time, although I ignored him. Right now, I had an arm to worry about. He was the least of my worries.

After doing my best in trying to bandage my right arm with my left hand, I looked up at Sasori from my spot on the tiled floor with a glare. I repeated what I had said earlier, "Sasshole…"

The nickname was enough to make Sasori scowl at me, his eyes narrowing dangerously. I don't know why I'm so scared, since I've seen that look many times since I first met Sasori. Is it because I know that he may kill me if he truly wanted to? No, he won't kill me… would he?

Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I held my glare. I wouldn't dare show how frightened I was to this prick.

After a few more minutes of glaring, Sasori spoke, "I see that you're awake."

I narrowed my eyes further, trying not to turn red with both fear and embarrassment, "Well, no shit."

Sasori took a step back, adjusting the small child in his arms. Why is Rika here, anyway? I thought that maybe girly man would take care of her like last time. Pushing the thought away, I spoke again; "Sasori, what are you planning to do with that needle over there?"

I pointed to a sharp needle on top of the clean white counter behind Sasori. It was filled with a wicked looking purple, and the tip dripped of the menacing substance. I looked over to the needle, narrowing my eyes at the inanimate object. I thought that Sasori bashed his poison on the wall in the cell! I was about to ask that very question, but Sasori was faster.

"It's poison." he said matter-of-factly.

I narrowed my eyes, unimpressed. How lame was he going to get?

"How? Didn't you smash the poison you were going to use to kill me against the cell wall?" I demanded. I waited for his answer.

"Yes, but this one's different."

I scoffed, not buying it. What was wrong with him? What is he planning? Was he going to make me a puppet? Was he going to kill me? Was he? I no longer knew, since my mind was fucked up with past images and dreams. I couldn't think straight at the moment, and I could not come up with a reply. All I did was sit there, glaring.

Why do I love this man whom confuses me like this? This is shit that you see on _Young and the Restless _or something like that. This stuff should not be happening to me, and I don't want to believe it is. This is something that I'd laugh at, a channel that I'd change. And here I am, in that exact situation. My palms are clammy, and my mind is filled with thoughts that I thought I'd never have to worry about thinking. The possibilities of death were high for me at the moment, and I wasn't taking it seriously enough. What in the world makes me so sure that he's going to spare me when, at the same time, I know that he might decide not to?

"You are pathetic, like any other female." spoke Sasori, "Useless and weak."

I looked up, a snarl erupting in my throat. I shot from the ground, my left hand clenched tightly. I glared at Sasori angrily, "What the hell, you ass?! What makes you so sure that women are weak?!"

Sasori chucked, "Right now you are scared. Don't deny it."

I blanched, "WHY would I be scared of a bastard like you?!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "I know you're scared, Yokomo. You are denying it, and that's why you are pathetic."

I looked down, snarling. Screw him. He pisses me off so bad, "I hate you."

"That's not what you said before you passed out."

I looked up at him again, my face burning, "…"

I was confusing myself, now. Do I love Sasori as much as I thought I did? Here I am, frozen and blushing as all the memories flood back, images flashing into my mind. What is wrong with me? Yes, I had said that I loved him, but do I really? Was I lying to myself when I said that I loved this man? But, if not love, what is it? Is there an emotion other than love that makes you feel like I do? I highly doubt it.

Although I was not sure what to think of Sasori anymore, I knew that I couldn't sit there and blush all day. I needed to get down to the point; my survival. My cousin is freaking out about it, Rika needs a 'womanly' figure to guide her, and I'm way too young to die. So, that means that I must somehow use my methods of persuasion to get myself out of this big, ugly… pickle. Wait… my first weird dream was about giant, ugly… pickles…

All of a sudden shaking my head, I looked up at Sasori with a no-nonsense look. I narrowed my eyes dangerously, "Well, I did say that, but how did you know I wasn't lying??"

Of course, he had to notice my puce face, "Well, how come your face is so red?"

I huffed, annoyed. Just before I passed out, he was all emotional and pissed off and shit. He was fucking loco! And NOW he's toying with me. This guy has a lot of mood swings for a puppet.

Holy cow, I'M going to be the puppet if I don't get myself out of this shit hole!

Quickly pulling my thoughts together, I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I didn't look at Rika; since I was afraid she would make me all soft. The last thing I need is to be soft in front of this asshole here. In other words, Sasori. I have to get out of this mess, and to do that, I'm going to be straight up serious and tough. My little crush on Sasori can burn in the fiery depths of hell for all I care!

"Okay, Sasori, seriously, can you just LET ME OUT of here??" I demanded. Sasori narrowed his eyes. I tried my best not to glance at Rika as he replied, cold and icy as ever.

"I've given you that option and you came back." his reply came. It was cold, awful, really. I could tell that I was about to drive into fuck ville soon. I was too young to die! I needed something… and excuse to stay… a wonderful comeback that deserves to be the king of comebacks! As I searched my brain for something intelligent to say, Sasori stood there impassively, watching my every move like a hawk. It's not like I'm planning an escape plan!

"Well, maybe because I left my clothes here! I went to… your room to get it and then that… plant came and brought me… to that cell!"

My response was no more than smashed up shit that you find at the bottom of your closet. I knew it, too. But what else could I have said? Hell, there are many things that I could have said to Sasori at that moment, but I decided to say that. I really am stupid. I do admit that Sasori was most likely right about me, but I still need to live! It's scary, really, knowing that your life is on the line! What I say affects everything, so I decided to just play coy and go with the flow. Maybe I can stall him for a while, and then, when he has to do something, I'll smash that needle!

Suppressing a triumphant grin, I looked up at my so-called crush, waiting for his response. Finally, decided to whisper, "That's the stupidest excuse I've heard since I turned into a puppet."

I smiled like an idiot. Play dumb, Yokomo, play DUMB, "Thank you!"

Sasori scowled, "You are an idiot."

I smiled through clenched teeth, "I know you are, but what am I?"

"An idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot." I wondered how long it was going to take for him to crack. I twitched slightly, trying to get a hold of myself.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"An idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?" How much longer am I going to be able to hold on??

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?" I'm really going to loose it very soon. I don't know HOW he can handle it, but he's pro! I could never survive that long. Well, it isn't exacly easy from my point of view, either.

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A worthless idiot."

Sweet mercy, make it stop! I can't even handle this. I decided to clamp my trap shut. I am not exactly the most patient person in the world, either. I was actually boiling by now. Sasori, on the other hand, was perfectly calm. His facial expression hadn't changed the slightest bit. He looked as though he'd been doing this for years!

Although I was put to shame by Sasori's patience, I didn't dare show it. I decided to continue playing dumb. It sounded like a good idea to me. I narrowed my eyes at Sasori. Sasori raised his eyebrows, somewhat amused by my game change. Screw playing stupid.

"Well… FINE. I'm a worthless idiot. I am, aren't I? I'm sure stupid, aren't I? You're always right, right? You always just LOVE to make me feel insignificant, don't you? You tell me, 'cause maybe I'm not right about this, either! You tell me."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, shifting his position slightly. Wonderful, I pissed him off. Although I must admit that I'm terrified and that I'm trying to stay out of trouble, I can't help but be myself. I decided that I'd just be myself through the whole situation. This shall be plan B since plan A was act stupid. And plan C will be 'screw is all and beg for mercy'. It's perfect. If I can pull of plan B, though, I'll just have to smash that vile, just like originally planned! It's perfect.

A grin stretched across my face as Sasori glared a whole through me. His eyes were like twin lasers, burning through me. A shiver rolled down my spine and I could've sworn I heard Rika whine. Really, I need to get the HELL out of here.

Deciding to take it further with plan B, I went on, "Maybe you can tell me what you're going to do to me, you know? It'd be nice of you."

For the next couple of minutes, it was dead silence in between Sasori and I. We both just stared at each other, well, Sasori GLARED, but I stared. This continued for a while, during that entire time, Rika stared at me, as if I were insane. She looked at me like, 'Wow, you are really stupid, mom! I'm so un-proud of you right now!'

Sasori suddenly raised an eyebrow, "You are idiotic, Yokomo."

I narrowed my eyes, "I think that being idiotic is better than being a sadistic asshole."

Sasori's eyebrow twitched, and he, once again, glared, "You are in no position to insult me, Yokomo."

I stuck my tongue out, "Well since I'm _so _stupid, I'm going to do it anyway!"

Sasori suddenly looked over to my arm. I could tell that he was examining it, and I could ALSO tell that he was about to drop the entire conversation just to chat about my arm.

"Your arm's broken"

Oh, so predictable! I almost grinned, but stopped myself before I could do something that stupid. Instead, I slowly nodded, "Err, yeah. It's also bleeding."

Just to prove it to him, I used my left hand and took some blood from my right arm, which was completely ruined, by the way. I held out my bloodied left hand toward Sasori. He simply glanced at the crimson hand as if it were something that's completely normal to see and nodded.

Well, actually, considering Sasori's personality, bloodied hands are probably what he saw TWICE a day.

Sasori suddenly turned, adjusting Rika in his arms. He walked toward the stone door, and it slowly slid up, allowing me to see the dark cave that the Akatsuki referred to as the hallway. But, before he left, he said, "Don't do anything that you'll regret, brat."

As he was about to leave, I called, "Whatever, geezer!"

I could've sworn I heard Sasori chuckle, but I never found out if he did, since after I said what I said, he was out sooner than you can say, 'SASSHOOOLE!'

Although I was disappointed that I couldn't find out if he laughed or not, this was the opportunity I've been waiting for. This was what I've been stalling for! Now, where was that vial…?

I quickly glanced around the white room, checking all of the counters until I saw that shiny, sharp needle filled with a menacing purple poison… at least, I think that it's poison. Is it poison? Well, I slowly walked toward the counter, being cautious. I don't KNOW what that poison will do to me. Hell, it may kill me if I even touch it! The purple substance dripped from the sharp tip, daring me to touch it. I was not prepared for this. Maybe I could've asked if it was poison. Maybe I could've asked if it'd burn me if I touched it. But, I guess it's too late.

Although my chances of being able to touch that needle were fifty-fifty, there was a chance that I COULD touch that needle. Maybe it isn't even poison! But, it COULD also be the most deadly poison known to man.

I was so screwed.

But, I decided that maybe I could nudge it, 'accidentally' causing it to fall and shatter on the tilled floor. It's perfect. All I need to do is give it a little nudge, and-

"_Yokomo…"_

I stopped in my tracks. I know that voice! Slowly, I turned around to come face-to-face with my cousin.

"Moyan?"

There stood my cousin, as usual, looking as though she stepped out of the world of _Sleeping Beauty. _Her long, light red hair streamed prettily over her shoulders and her green eyes were lively. She looked exactly like she had when I saw her when I was unconscious. I raised my eyebrows.

"What the heck? What are you doing here?" I asked. Moyan stepped toward me, narrowing her eyes.

"_Yokomo, this is it. When Sasori comes back, we will know whether he is going to kill you or not."_ she said quietly.

I began to freak, "Holy shit! What if Sasori sees you?!"

"_He won't, I'm only visible to you." _

"Why are you here?" I asked. Moyan sighed.

"_His choice also determines my destiny. If he decides to kill you, I will not be able to rest. But, if he lets you live, I shall finally be peaceful knowing that you shall never have to go through the hardship that I went through."_

I raised an eyebrow, "How come you didn't come out before?"

"_I am only allowed out now."_

I shivered, "Well… what should I do? And is that needle poisonous?"

"_You decide. Unlike me, you can determine your own destiny. And that needle…that needle is actually a special poison that slowly paralyzes your body and doesn't allow you to feel."_

I looked down, shifting uncomfortably, "Well, does that mean I can smash it?"

Moyan slowly smiled, _"It is your choice."_

I gingerly cradled my arm toward me, trying to make a choice. I don't even know what Sasori is going to do to me! What if he isn't going to kill me? But that needle… it will paralyze and numb me. I don't get it. What is Sasori going to do with me? If he were going to kill me, why will he paralyze me? Why doesn't he just use a different poison? What is he planning??

Just as I was going to talk to Moyan again, the stone door slowly rose, revealing Sasori, no longer holding Rika. Moyan became transparent, but I could still see her narrow her eyes at Sasori. Before she disappeared completely, she sent me a nod. What does that mean? Does she know whether I'm going to die or not?

My question was unanswered.

Suddenly, I remembered Sasori. Where's Rika? My heart raced, "Sasori, where did you put Rika??"

Sasori slowly frowned, "She is safe."

I slowly narrowed my eyes, "Sasori… are you going to kill me…?"

There was a long silence. Sasori just stood there, staring at me. His eyes flared with that same unknown emotion. The silence rolled on, taunting us, becoming thicker with each moment that passed. The silence rang in my ears, and I resisted the urge to cover my ears. Suddenly, Sasori broke the silence. His sentence came out slowly, and it was subtle, with no emphasis. I listened closely.

"…Let's make a deal…"

I perked up. A deal? For several seconds, I stood there dumbstruck. Not even the ringing silence could bring me out of my stupor. Sasori narrowed his eyes, looking at me expectantly. After several moments of letting the information sink in, the only thing I could manage was, "Huh?"

Sasori twitched, glaring at me, "You heard me. Let's make a deal."

I glared, "So, do you want me to accept or something? Tell me more about this deal."

Sasori's eyes softened. That emotion flared in his red orbs, but I could not tell what it was. He spoke, "I was ordered to get rid of you. You know that, don't you?"

I scoffed, "Unfortunately."

"Let's make a deal. The leader said that I had to make you a puppet, but, for some reason, I don't want to kill you. It's because of that stupid emotion that keeps getting in my way. So, I decided that I would…"

There was a pause, and I leaned forward, listening. Finally, he continued.

"…turn you into a living puppet."

My eyes widened and I stared at Sasori in shock. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"If you do not agree, I'll have to kill you and then make you a non-living puppet. But, I don't want to kill you and that's the problem. So, I may have to have someone else kill you… so, basically the deal is, be a puppet, become my weapon, and live, or, die VERY painfully."

It took a few moments for the words to sink in. My hands were once again sweaty, and I was panting. My heart pounded against my ribcage. Oh, shit, what am I going to do?

"Will I be able to feel…?"

Sasori took out a sheet of paper. On the sheet was a sketch of myself, decent, thank you! Sasori answered, "I've found a way to make you an immortal, living puppet without removing your nervous system. You will feel. You will feel pain, but, there will be no blood. Instead, there will be a simple gash. It's easy to fix. You will be able to smell, taste, hear, see, and think. So, you will pretty much be exactly the same as you are now, only immortal. I will use you in battles."

I thought it over. What am I going to do? I'll never see my parents again. Wait, will I?

"Hey, will I ever get to see my parents again?" I asked. Sasori looked down.

"You can visit, but I warn you, if they find out that you're a puppet, I'm not sure they'll accept that."

Slowly, I grinned, holding up my left hand. Sasori glanced at it and slowly brought his hand up to mine. I laced my fingers with his and gave him a dopey grin.

"Deal."

* * *

Next Chapter: _Getting used to it_

* * *

Chapter 22 Preview:

_After Sasori turned me into a puppet... well... I didn't exacly adapt to it right away..._

* * *

**Oh, god, It's horrible. I hate it. It's as long as I could make it. Sorry, people. I hope that you weren't too dissapointed with the way that this chapter turned out. I worked as hard as I could on it and got it as long as I could. If I made it any longer, I'd have to get into the whole "process" and I didn't want to do that. It's too much. So, this was the best I could do.**

**Reviews? For the poor author?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Naruto or anything mentioned. I own only my OCs.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry about the slow updates. Forgive me! But, I'm updating now. Oh, and I finally enabled my Anonymous review feature! I'm sorry about that! Well, it's finally enabled. Please review if you like my story! Oh yeah… uh… this chapter is going to be short. **

**Anyway, yes, all of the Akatsuki members have been mentioned in this story. Except for Konan, since I do not know how she acts, so I did not put her in my story because I didn't want to make her OOC. I'm sorry if anyone was confused and/or offended.

* * *

**

Chapter 22: _Getting used to it

* * *

_

No one really knows how long it takes to perfect a living puppet. Only the puppet master knew; Sasori. He was the only one who knew exactly how long it would take to make Yokomo a puppet, and he knew exactly how to do it. He knew everything there is to know about puppets. But, he hardly knew anything about human emotions and how they worked. It was part of the reason he made himself a living puppet; why be something you know nothing about? Why be an organism that you are unsure of? There was no reason found, so that was why he made himself a puppet, to flee from human emotions.

Sasori sighed. He was finally done making Yokomo the perfect puppet. He backed up to inspect his work. It had taken him two years to make Yokomo the perfect puppet. It had taken him hours of work. It had taken him all that time. But it was worth it. Yokomo still looked as human as ever, although she had hidden wings and weapons. She was perfect for stealth missions. But the problem was; how long would it take for her to get used to her new body? She might not even be able to talk. Sasori heaved yet another sigh, sitting down in his chair next to the surgery bed. He knew that soon, she would open her eyes.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

My mind swirled with different thoughts. Flashbacks, dreams, thoughts, and just plain messed up shit that you find at the bottom of the trashcan. I was messed up. I think this is how people feel when they get hanged over; like pure shit. All I could think about was the same mushy shit that you see in movies, the same messed up thoughts that people have when they're in denial. The kind of thoughts that you have when you're deeply, insanely, madly in love with some stuck up prick that can't even talk to you without making you feel stupid and insignificant. Like I am.

Slowly, the clouds of thoughts faded, and my mind cleared of all thoughts. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Somehow, I found it difficult to open my eyes, as if my lids were heavy. Even though I was tired, and even though I really didn't wish it, I opened my eyes fully and took in my surroundings. I realized that I was shivering, as if I was in a freezer. Maybe it's because I'm wearing only a thin, bloodstained dress.

I silently took note of my surroundings. I was laying down on the surgery bed in the white room. The light above me was almost blinding, as if I hadn't opened my eyes for years. I blinked once more, trying to remember what happened before I blacked out. Suddenly I remembered; Sasori turned me into a living puppet. He had turned me into the ultimate weapon, quite like himself. I shivered more at the thought, trying to remember hoe to sit upright. Why is it so hard to sit up?

Suddenly, a hauntingly familiar voice spoke up, "So, you have finally woken up, Yokomo?"

I slowly turned my head to the source of the voice. I blinked at the person beside me. It was none other than Sasori that sat beside me, "Uhn…"

Sasori narrowed his eyes leaning forward, "Is it hard to speak? You'll get used to it."

He said it such a bored way. It made me shiver even more, and I shut my eyes. Why can't I speak? Why don't I remember HOW to speak? I still remember everything, but it just seems harder to control my body. Is it because I'm a puppet, now?

I shivered violently, causing Sasori to look up and raise any eyebrow, "Cold?"

I glared. It seems as though I can only move my eyes and head properly. And even though I can, it still seems slightly awkward. Sasori took note of my glare and took it as a 'yes'. He stood, and I noticed that he was still wearing that hooded, long black cloak. He still even has his hood up. He walked over to this closet and opened it, revealing another black, hooded cloak. He retrieved it and lazily walked back to me. I helped me sit upright before draping the cloak over my shoulders, and my last shivers quietly subsided. I looked up at him, smiling slightly.

He rolled his eyes and still used one arm to support me as I tried to get used to sitting upright. He patted my back, sighing, "Do you even know how long you've been out?"

I slowly shook my head. Somehow it seemed to get easier to move my eyes and head. Sasori glanced at me and whispered, "It took me two years to make you a puppet."

I silently looked at him, my eyes widening. It was the only way I could show him I was surprised. He really used all of his time just to make me a puppet? How sweet. Even though I wanted to tell him how much I appreciated it, I couldn't. All I could do was give him a small smile.

Somehow, he got my silent thanks and said, "Your welcome."

I smiled once more, thankful that he replied to my silent sign of appreciation. Sasori helped me get the cloak on, and lazily picked me up. He was giving me a piggy back ride. My long cloak dragged across the floor, and I held onto him as tight as I could. I knew that it would be hard for me to get used to being a puppet, and I knew that there were plenty of consequences that came with it. I decided to play it cool, since there was nothing else I could really do at the moment other than nod, glare, smile, etcetera. But hey, now I get to spend more time with the cold prick that I was oh so madly in love with.

I was worth it.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Changes

* * *

_

Chapter 23 Preview:

_Rika isn't a baby anymore. Sasori doesn't have the same puppet body he used to. And I… uh… I'll tell you next time.

* * *

_

**. I told you it was going to be short! SORRY! SORRY! It was so last minute and all! I needed to update! I HAD to update or else everyone would be mad. Next one will be long. PROMISE!**

**R&R**

**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Naruto or anything mentioned. I own only my OCs.**

**Summary:**

**I SUCK. I get my favourite shirt stuck on a needle in a cave, I get a V.I.P. seat in a huge fight, I get my butt saved by a younger girl, and an s-ranked missing nin wants to add me to his, 'Collection', AND I forgot to feed my cat!!! SasorixOC**

**Authors Notes:**

**OMG. I can't believe it either. This chapter going to be, completely, utterly, PRECISE and just the best of my writing ability JUST for you guys! Well I'll have this done. And I'll do it RIGHT this time lol. Okay. Well, here we go! **

**And also, I promise this chapter is going to be the best because… It's the last chapter! GAH I know I promised 25 but I just… can't stall and just rant on about pointless things. I'm sure that it'd be better for me to give you a nice, long, fluff-filled chapter rather than two shorter, boring chapters with incredibly slow updates! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 23:_Changes _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay… who is that? Rika? That's BULLSHIT! Holy cow she's huge! Before me was my illegally adopted child, Rika. I know! I can't believe it either! She's huge! Sasori plopped me down in a chair, and held out his hand to Rika.

As Rika stared at me,I realized all of her features, and how much she's changed. She's so cute! It was hard to believe that the person standing before me used to be a small baby last time I saw her.

"Come, Rika." he said gently. Rika slowly put her small hand onto Sasori's, and I realized that Sasori's hand seemed more human than before. I put it aside and watched as Rika slowly walked toward me, he finger in her mouth, and her eyes wide. She began to giggle and she ran toward me and jumped onto my lap, squealing happily.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she said, hugging me happily. I suddenly felt guilty that I couldn't hug her back, and gave Sasori a glare. Sasori rolled his eyes and moved my arms around Rika.

Sending Sasori another thankful glance, I looked at Rika with a smile once more. Rika just kept hopping up and down on my lap happily squealing.

"I knew you were okay! And Deidara-chan said you wouldn't make it!" Rika said happily. Wait, the LADY? The _fag _tried to poison Rika's mind into thinking I wouldn't make it? Deidara's on the list.

But damn, Rika's really grown. It's so weird. I've been asleep so long, and she's been without a mother two years… I feel guilty now. Well it's Sasori's fault. He could've made me a simpler puppet, but NO…

"Yokomo? THE HAG?!" said a voice loudly. The bedroom door slammed open, and Deidara burst into the room, beside Sasori. Sasori rolled his eyes at Deidara, who twitched slightly, "She actually made it? What the hell, yeah. I thought you were a selfish bastard, Sasori-no-danna. You sure proved me wrong, yeah."

Sasori scoffed, "Rika needs a mother so that she can be guided. Once she's fourteen, I'll make her a puppet, just like Yokomo."

Deidara crinkled his nose, "Disgusting, yeah. Art is something fleeting, damn it! It isn't meant to stay forever, yeah."

Sasori just rolled his eyes, "Sure Deidara. As if blowing people up alive isn't disgusting."

Deidara merely grinned, "It's beautiful… blood flying everywhere… yeah."

I glared at Deidara, "Bitch…" I mumbled, and then gasped, "I… talk…"

What the hell how did I do that? Ugh, great now I don't remember how I spoke. I can move my mouth, but I don't know how to make sound come out. I feel like some little kid with special needs.

"Hag, quit moving your mouth… yeah. You look like a fish." Deidara said, stifling laughter. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"For once, I agree with Deidara." Sasori muttered. I glared once more, looking at the two assholes.

"… Bastards…" I muttered again. KAMI. WHY THE HELL do I only talk when I'm not thinking about it? Ugh…

"I thought you said that she couldn't speak… yeah" said Deidara. Sasori shook his head.

"It seems as though Yokomo is so stupid that when I can't mute her and make her even more stupid." Sasori said. Deidara began to crack up.

Rika merely stared, curiosity filling her large brown eyes. I glared at them all, "You all are selfish bastards that deserve to rot in the dark depths of hell."

GAH HOW'D I DO THAT? Sasori merely rolled his eyes, a smirk spreading across his face. Damn, he's hot. Deidara, just stood there, glaring like some sort of fag.

"Whatever hag… yeah…" he muttered.

"We'll see who'll be laughing when you're in a freaking wheelchair and I'm still eighteen!" I said again. Oh my God how did I talk?! I guess it just comes naturally. I grinned, and slowly thought of what's coming up for the future.

It's so weird. Before, I remember, I had no life. I really had no life, no matter what I told myself, my life didn't mean anything to anyone, it didn't change anything, I was just a human on the earth whom was lazy and bored all the time. Inever did anything important, I never did anything that'd help others around me. I never had tried. And to think that this all happened because of that stupid little butterfly and how I acted like I had A.D.D and followed it into a forest, getting lost. I spotted two figures, praying that they'd lead me to some sort of village, and then I ended up in a cave. A dark cave. Because of my stupidity, I've helped a little girl, I've become her mother, I fell in love with Sasori, and now I get to be a puppet! I think that it's disgusting how Sasori was feeling me up... for two years... and I don't know what... wait.

"SASORI. You better not've molested me while I was out cold for the past two years you son of a bi-"

"Don't worry hag, I'm sure that he didn't even look, yeah. You're so fat, I'm sure Sasori-no-danna doesn't want to go blind with disgust, yeah." Deidara said in a smart ass sort of way that pissed me off. I glared, and without noticing it, my hands balled into fists, and my eye brow twitched.

"I wouldn't be talkin', MISS. Don't mess with me sister! At least I'm not a freakin' cross dressing guy that carries a man burse around and blows things up all day!" I said angrilly, hoping that he didn't come back at me. Deidara scoffed.

"You're just jealous of my hair, yeah." he said with a smirk. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she is Deidara." he said in a bored tone. I smiled cruelly.

"Of course I am! I've always wanted to be a dumb Blondie!" I said, glaring at Deidara.

"Oh that's nice, yeah! Being mean to blondes." he muttered. I laughed, but before I could release my harsh reply, Sasori butted into the argument.

"Yokomo, come on I have to show you how your new body works." Sasori said. I turned red, and Deidara snickered behind me.

"Do I get to watch this?" he asked evilly. Sasori glared.

"No. You stay here and watch Rika." he said, pointing to the young red haired girl who was walking toward Deidara.

Deidara groaned, picked Rika up and looking at her, "You better not blow up my stuff again, yeah."

Rika smiled and hugged Deidara happily, "I won't Dei-chan!" she said.

Deidara smiled slightly, hugging the kid. He had to admit, he did enjoy Rika's company, no matter how annoying it was to watch her. Deidara knew that Rika had really become his friend.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Huh... who knew _this _was here?" I asked, interested in the many weapons thatcovered the wall. We were in a cave-like room, and there were weapons everywhere. It was almost like that history museum where they show all these old, ancient weapons that the old... old Japanese warriors used. There was some sort of... giant fork thing that I once saw in the movie, _Little Mermaid_. Wow, maybe half this organization is gay or something. I mean, really. That's hilarious.

"Well, all the people in the Akatsuki do." muttered Sasori in annoyance. I smirked and then tried to wiggle out of Sasori's arms. Sasori rolled his eyes and just let me go, letting me fall onto the cold, dirt ground. I coughed as I landed on the ground.

"Can't... breathe..." I muttered, for I fell face first onto the floor. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to," he said in a bored tone, "you're a puppet now, do you not recall?" Sasori smirked at me, and watched as I struggled on the floor.

I mumbled, "Well, I can't get up, fag."

Sasori smirked, "Sure you can, but, you've never tried. Stand, Yokomo."

I groaned, and I could feel myself shake in an effort to move. Damn it! How do I do this? It's like... when I'm not thinking about it I can get up. It's so hard! I don't know how I moved before I just did! And now I'm struggling to get up! I growled, frustrated. Suddenly, I slammed my fists on the ground, "SHIT."

Sasori raised an eye brow, and stared at me as I sat up, rubbing my hands in pain, "Ow... Ow..."

"Good, now stand." he said. Slowly I got up, muttering curses and- HEY! I GOT UP!

"YAY!" I said happily, throwing my arms around Sasori. Wait. What am I doing? I can't HUG Sasori! Just as I was about to let go, Sasori hugged me back, holding me close to him.

Time for a cheesy love song. It was awkward, I admit, but I loved it. Well, I now understand why all those girls were so into having "boyfriends" and shit. Is this the kind of treatment they get all the time? Wow, now I feel bad for throwing popcorn at this couple that was making out in front of me at the theatres.

"Sorry..." Sasori whispered. Wait, for what. Why is he sorry? Why? Why?

"Uh... why?" I asked, in sort of a confused tone. Sasori held me tighter.

"For hurting you." he said. I really, REALLY wanted to insult him on the cheesy comment, but nothing came out of my mouth, other than something that I quickly regretted after I said it.

"... It's okay..." I said in a whisper. What the hell was that? NO it IS NOT okay! What the hell, he BETTER be sorry for hurting him otherwise I'll make him regret he made himself an eternal peice of shi-

"... Yokomo... I only did it... because... I was scared." he said quietly. Okay. Please don't say something corny, Yokomo.

"... I..." I...?! Well Yokomo? What is it? Oh Kami please don't say something I'll regret!

"... What?" Sasori asked softly. Okay. What I say is COMPLETELY not me and I swear something happened. Maybe there's some evil monkey that running my brain and decided to drug all my brain cells to make me think like some boy crazy lunatic.

"I love you Sasori." ... I think my soul threw up a little bit. But I LOVED finally getting it off my chest. I still didn't stop hugging him... hey... is it just me or does he feel... so... "What happened to your body?"

Sasori smirked and backed away, and took off his cloak, still leaving his pants on. I gaped.

"..." OH MY FUCKING GOSH HE IS SO HOT. SO HOT. ABS. ABS. Sasori's body was so... human! He was so hot, and so built. His skin was pale, his abs were so... so... HOT. Is this what he looked like before he turned himself into a puppet? Why the hell did he turn himself into a puppet? HE'S gorgeous!

"Like what you see?" he said with a smirk. And before I knew it, I was pulled into his arms. He sort of smelled like cinamon... that's creepy.

Sasori said quietly, "... I love you too, you idiot."

Uh, how is this training again? Well anyway, I decided to finally do something that would make me seem a little bit brighter than I actually am. I leaned up on me tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips. Quickly jumping away and throwing his cloak at him.

"Okay. There. I ADMITTED IT. Now show me how to kick ass." I demanded, still blushing

Sasori smirked and threw me a sword. I quickly ducked, "WHAT THE HELL."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "You're supposed to catch it, you ditz."

I glared, "... Fine."

He threw me another sword, and this time, I caught it, and I awkwardly held it. Sasori made weird... signs with his hands and then those creepy blue strings came out of his finger tips, and attatched to me.

"... Uh, now what?" I asked. Sasori grinned.

"Now, you're going to fight this other puppet." Sasori said in a bored tone.

And, on cue, another puppet came out of no where, and quickly flew toward me, joints cracking like crazy. Quickly, Sasori moved me out of the way. I rolled my eyes, "Why don't you just control my movements?"

"Because you need to learn how to defend yourself. I'm not always going to be with you." he said. I groaned.

I ducked as the puppet swung it's sword at me, and quickly kicked its stomach, sending ME flying into Sasori.

"WHAT THE HELL. This puppet's belly is like a flipping TRAMPOLINE." I muttered as Sasori caught me. Sasori just rolled his eyes and put me in front of him again.

As the puppet came forward again, I used my sword with both hands and beheaded the motherfucker.

"... Sick." I said. Sasori simply shook his head.

"Don't let your guard down." he said. I gasped as the head shot a needle at me, and I hit it away with my sword, or rather, Sasori made me hit it away with my sword, "Be careful Yokomo!" Sasori growled, making me dodge another set of needles.

I muttered, swooping in and chopping the head in half, and the body came from behind me. Suddenly, WINGS came out of my back. I flew beside Sasori, "WHAT THE HELL FAG!? I'm not a fucking FAIRY."

Sasori smirked, and I yelped as I quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the larde sword that headed toward me.

I panted, looking at the headless body. I looked around and picked up the giant fork, and threw it as hard as I could at the little bitch. I was surprised when it hit the stomach of the thing, and pinned it to the wall. It hung there, lifeless.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "You got lucky," he muttered, "because if it weren't headless, it would've bounced right back to us."

I grinned sheepishly, and then realized the wings were still sticking out of my back, "Hey. Get rid of these things."

Sasori rolled his eyes, and muttered something. The wings folded into my back once again. I grinned, "Cool."

Sasori smirked, "This isn't over yet. Now, you must fight me."

I looked at him, "Wh-"

Then, Sasori ran toward me, a sword in his hand. I quickly dodged it, and I looked at the sword with surprise.

"UNFAIR." I muttered, grabbing my sword and going at him. I tried to aim for his nuts, since I knew he had them, but he quickly jumped up, and was standing on my sword. What... the... hell. Sasori just smirked and patted my head with his sword, which pissed me off, I must admit. I glared, and threw him off my sword. I still didn't exactly know how to weild it, so I was being quite random with my swings and all. I swung at his legs and arms. I didn't want to KILL him. I decided that maybe I should use something else... maybe...

I threw a punch, and he dropped his sword and caught it. With his free hand, he pinned my arm behind my back, and pressed me to the ground. He smirked, "Give up?"

I glared, "Nopey nope."

I brought my knee up between his legs, and he winced and quickly got off. I stood once he was off, and tackled him to the ground, sitting on top of him. I leaned down, and smiled at him, bringing my knee up in between his legs once again. He groaned in pain, and I grinned, "Who's giving in now?"

He quickly rolled over, and was now on top of me again. He held my legs down, and leaned over me, his face close to mine. Note how we are not exactly "training". This is far too... intimate. And yes, I can't believe it. I'm not intimate with anyone! Well, I guess now I am with Sasori.

He pressed his lips to mine, and I realized what I was doing. Damn! I can't lose! I quickly rolled us over once again, and got off of him this time. He smirked and got up, and while I was picking up my sword, came from behind me and held me (HUGGED ME) from behind. I yelped. "Coward! Attacking me while my back's turned! Tsk... tsk..."

Sasori smirked and leaned in, whispering, "Never let your gaurd down Yokomo..."

I blushed, elbowing him away and holding my sword in front of me. Sasori smirked and we sparred, swords clanging together and echoing throughout the cave. I glared as Sasori ran forward, backing me up into a wall. Soon, he had me pinned. The sword that was holding the sword was pinned, and I ended up dropping it.

In the end, Sasori ended up pinning me to the wall, and his face was an inch from mine.

"... Any last words?" Sasori asked.

I nodded, "Hell yeah..." I murmured, my eyes closing slightly.

So, yes, we made out. And, after Sasori broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against mine and asked, "So, what were your last words, Yokomo?"

"I... am not a ditz."

* * *

The End!

* * *

**WOOOOT! It's over! Yeah I'm done! Well, wasn't that just... a horrible story? Yeah I know... :(**

**But, yes, that's the end, please don't get mad at me, I tried my best! **

**R&R if you think I should make some sort of sequel... which I MIGHT... :P**


End file.
